Shin Yokai
by D'nnome
Summary: Sasuke was dead, and Naruto had decided to kamikaze himself and the Rabbit Goddess with him. In their final moments, Hagoromo and Naruto save Kurama, Matatabi, Son Goku, and Shukaku and send their souls from the world to find a happy life. It was a chance for the abused Kurama to protect his own precious people, especially a blonde vixen that's taken his heart. KuramaXYasaka.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It all went so wrong. It went wrong the moment that the Uchiha brat had to get himself killed. That brat had to be too cocky at the wrong moment to charge head on at Kaguya. Naruto, the knuckle-head as always, tried to hold him back, but it was too late. A smirk on the Rabbit Goddess' lips was the only sign of the coming danger before a bone of ash pierced through his chest.

Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, the greatest of biju and the unofficial firstborn son of Hagoromo Otsutsutski knew it happened. His chakra was split between the bodies of Kaguya and Naruto, and he saw it from both perspectives. The Uchiha was by all rights dead, and with that victory over Kaguya diminished. Even so, Naruto did not stop hoping for the life of his friend and caught Sasuke in his arms.

It was that moment for the first time Kurama saw an Uchiha do some fucking good for once. In Sasuke's last breath, he gave his half of Hagoromo's chakra to him. Not only did the crescent moon mark appear on Naruto's left palm, the Rinne-Sharingan replaced his left eye. Determined to honor his friend's sacrifice, the battle began anew with the Rabbit Goddess.

The fight between the pair lasted days on end and through several dimensions Kaguya summoned them to. Kurama knew this was a losing battle of attrition, yet his host endured to win against Kaguya. It was taking a toll on his part and the biju with him to constantly sustain his power. Rasengans and Tailed Beast Bombs were thrown out like some bargain sale to dwindle down Kaguya. Earth-shattering punches to crumble mountains crashed down on the Rabbit Goddess to make her body crumble. Back and forth they went, but neither was ready yield. Their ideals, as hard it was to admit, were the same: the salvation of the world. Kaguya made that distinction clear when she spoke again at the Ashura incarnate.

"Can you not see it, Ashura!?" Kaguya shouted from the air, imposing as usual. "I alone know how to save the world!"

"And you think that taking away people's freedom is the answer!?" Argued Naruto. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard! There are other ways to going about saving the world!"

"It is the only way!" Kaguya persisted, multiple Truth Seeking Orbs appearing at her side. "When you humans were given chakra by my son, he hoped that it would bring 'peace'. Peace, that naive boy! Look at the 'peace' you've wrought upon yourselves betraying Hagoromo's ideals to use chakra for war. There was never so much bloodshed before you were given chakra, and that is why I must take it back!"

The orbs of dense chakra fired down upon Naruto. He became a golden flash weaving through the storm, knowing that just one of them can punch a hole through him. In return, Naruto manipulated his own orbs to fire back at Kaguya. Expectantly, she dodged out of the way, but they stopped behind her and reformed into sharp lances. Her Byakugan revealed to her of the orbs' approach and swerved out of the way.

One that passed her shoulder suddenly bursted into smoke, revealing it to be Naruto who had used a Transformation Jutsu. She could not stop the painful kick to her face. Now that might not have done much, but it did make Naruto feel real good punching the hag.

"People make mistakes!" Naruto exclaimed, bringing an orb to his hand to form a staff. "Sometimes, we just can't stop making them, but we always learn from them and better ourselves! That's just how we do!"

"And that is where you are wrong!" Kaguya roared, sending Naruto careening down with a wordless Shinrei Tensai. "Do you want to know what humanity is? It's a contradiction and at worst, a hypocrisy!"

More Truth Seeking Orbs fired down from the sky upon Naruto with greater volume than the last. She added a Shinrei Tensai in the mix to keep Naruto in the ground longer. When the orbs came down, they changed shape and instead clamped down on Naruto's limbs to pin him to the ground.

"That is why," Kaguya continued her heated rant, sending more orbs to trap Naruto down, "humans will never find peace. Their individual ideas will always clash with each other, always stuck in their own little worlds. The peace you and Hagoromo want is the salvation of all, but salvation and 'peace' are different things altogether. Your wish for salvation of the world will always lead to more and more killing because one's dream is another's nightmare. Chakra has only made it worse. Just look at the world as it is as a result from your blind arrogance. You shinobi who flaunt it for your villages - are no different than murderers! If that isn't hypocrisy, then what is!?

"If you can't accept that, then die." Kaguya spat, sending a rod to impale Naruto's side. "Be crushed in Hagoromo's ideals. Burnt out knowing there was never any hope to achieve them. If you die, my son's mistake will turn to dust and I will lead the world to the true salvation it needs. This I swear!"

While Naruto stubbornly ignored every word Kaguya said, Kurama was a different story. Her words on the misuse of chakra hit pretty close to home. His eyes flashed back to memories, watching as his father's ideas for chakra were twisted into detergents of war. On some level, Kaguya was right. In the end, humans used chakra for their own selfishness instead of the greater good Hagoromo wanted them to.

But... Naruto was different. Different from the rest of them. Kurama knew ever since being sealed in the child that he was nothing like the trash that flaunted the Sage's gift. It was just unfortunate that were too few humans like the kit.

The biju's thoughts were interrupted by a dry chuckle from Naruto. His hand broke free of his restraints and pulled out the rod that impaled him. The golden chakra instantly healed the wound, but he was going to run on fumes soon.

"You're not wrong, but you're not right either." Naruto said softly, but Kaguya could hear the Ashura incarnate clearly. "Don't you think it's a beautiful thing? Everyone understanding each other and to work for everyone's happiness. I know it is, dattebayo. Sure the world is full selfish assholes, but when are we not selfish? That's being human right there, dattebayo, but you would be surprised how good it can be. That's why I am not giving up on it!"

Surprising both Kurama and Kaguya, Naruto pushed his chakra to the limit to make a beeline for the Rabbit Goddess. He managed to make it right in front of her face before she made a reaction. He should've dodged it perfectly, but against all logic he simply stayed his direction and let himself get impaled by an ash bone. As the body of Naruto Uzumaki slowly turned to ash, his smile only widened.

"I'm not giving up, even if it costs me my life." Naruto proclaimed, his hand suddenly punching a hole into Kaguya's chest to her shock. "And if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me. Wonder what will happen if we both die? Will the chakra in the Nations dispel? I can live with that actually. As long as the people trapped in that freaky genjutsu are free, I don't care.

**_'Kit, what the fuck are you doing!?'_** Kurama shouted sensing that Naruto was sending dangerous amounts of chakra through his system to the point of exploding.

"And more thing." Naruto added as the golden chakra around him intensified to the point that part of his body were disintegrating. "Ever heard of the Exploding Clone? I always wondered what would happen if a real person made themselves explode? Let's find out."

Kaguya's eyes widened in shock. "You fucki-"

That was all that Kaguya was able to led out before Naruto literally exploded. Golden chakra of such immeasurable amounts were unleashed throughout the summoned pocket dimension. So much so that the world was actually destroyed in the ensuing explosion, leaving nothing in its trace.

* * *

(Unknown)

**"What the - Where am I?" **Kurama muttered as he blinked to consciousness.

In all honesty, Kurama fully expected to be dead by all rights in Naruto's suicide attempt on the Rabbit Goddess. Yet, here he awoke the very next moment in what can only be described as an eternal white expanse. The very same dimension the biju used to communicate to Naruto. So it was not much of a surprise to find some of his own siblings here.

Matatabi was the most notable to Kurama with a body of blue flames and hetochromatic eyes and twin tails swishing behind her. Far off was the youngest sibling, Shukaku the One-Tailed Tanuki, and the sibling that Kurama had the most tension with. Then there was the Four-Tailed monkey, Son Goku.

The odd thing however was it was the four of them. None of their other brothers or sisters were here with them, and when they tried reaching out their conscious to contact them they felt nothing. As though their siblings' very existence was gone.

**"What is going on here!?" **Screamed Shukaku. **"Where that Naruto boy at?! And the bitch Kaguya!? And why am I here with you, Kurama-teme!?"**

Kurama growled. **"Look, I don't like this either, but this is a much bigger problem. Something has gone wrong, and there has to be a reason why only us four are only here."**

**"This is indeed troubling, my brothers." **Matatabi added. **"This is not right. Did - Did we lose?"**

**"And I second with Shukaku on one front." **Son Goku said, banging his knuckles on the ground creating a ripple through the white expanse. **"Where is that Naruto of yours, Kurama? Last I remember before going into the Geto statue, he made a promise to free us. But your here and he's not, so where is he?"**

**"I..." **Kurama tried to answer, but whatever words he needed to say refused to leave his throat.

The giant fox's crimson eyes lost their projected malice in them when he recalled the last moments of Naruto Uzumaki. Why? Why did have to come to that? That idiotic, brave kit in the end decided to make himself explode with chakra and taking Kaguya with him.

That there was the problem of it all. All of the world's chakra came from her, but unlike Hagoromo sealing away the goddess Naruto killed her. The most definite possibly of the death of Kaguya is the Elemental Nations losing their chakra, thereby removing the Infinite Tsukuyomi but leaving the people powerless. The biju themselves should have diminished as they were beings made of chakra, yet their consciousnesses were here instead in their shared mindscape.

"Like hell I am going back on my promise, dattebayo!"

The biju's eyes snapped towards the center where they found the very human on their minds. Naruto Uzumaki stood in the center of all them, unfazed by the imposing biju that surrounded him. His golden chakra cloak was gone to reveal his usual orange and black jacket. However, Naruto's body was surrounded in an ethereal glow and he looked to be fading away at the moment.

Floating beside Naruto in seiza was Kurama's father, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths and progenitor of the way of ninshu. Wrinkles littered a tired face of chalky pale skin, yet the cheeks did not sag down. Spiky white hair grew down the length of his neck tied in a tail. Hagoromo wore his signature white cloak with the wrists and neckline decorated in nine tomoes. His eyes showed the Rinnegan in all of its power with a gaze that spoke of a man of wisdom far beyond any mortal.

**"Naruto, what's going on?" **Son Goku spoke. **"Did we win?"**

Naruto smiled solemnly. "Yeah, we did, but not the way we wanted."

"Kaguya is dead." Hagoromo revealed. "And with her death, chakra cannot exist in the Elemental Nations."

**"But if chakra can no longer exist, that means that we should be gone?" **Matatabi said.

"Not quite." Hagoromo clarified. "At the last moment, Naruto and I pulled your being to be here in this mindscape so we may talk here to say some last words."

**"Last words?" **Shukaku said in worry. **"Old man, don't tell me we're not gonna see ya again. I mean, we just got back together."**

As to confirm Shukaku's fears, Hagoromo's skin began to crack like dry earth and was beginning to chip off starting with his cheek and shoulders. Kurama felt his heartstrings being pulled harshly seeing the phenomenon before his eyes. The first time Hagoromo died, it was more that his spirit could not exist in the mortal realm. His spirit was everywhere watching everything in the lands of the Elemental Countries. This time, Kurama could sense Hagoromo's very soul and presence slipping away. A true death had come for the old man, and the only one who he looked up to as a father.

Kurama's eyes snapped to Naruto, and any rage that he held in immense proportions was drowned out in depression. The very same was happening to Naruto as his very being was slowly chipping away. This human that had the guts to defy everything in his path, to push through all obstacles with sheer willpower, and a fire of spirit that managed to get to him. The only human Kurama considered too late to be a true friend was dying right before his eyes, yet he still had a smile plastered on his face.

**"You didn't." **Kurama muttered.

"We have decided to take your place instead." Hagoromo announced.

**"No, you can't be serious!" **Cried Son Goku, smashing down his fists.

**"Father, there has to be another way." **Matatabi protested.

"No!" Hagoromo bellowed, his Rinnegan eyes sternly glancing at the gathered Biju. "Kurama, Matatabi, Son Goku, and Shukaku. My dear children. You have already suffered enough pain in these long eons on this land. I did not wish that kind of life for any of you. I have failed you as a father once, but I will not do so again!"

**"D-Dad..." **Whimpered Shukaku, openly crying as tears traveled down his sand body.

**"Kit," **Kurama said, eyeing the blonde, **"are you seriously doing this? After all we've been through?"**

"Without even thinking on it." Naruto proudly proclaimed. "As long as you get to live happily, it's all worth it. You're my friend, and I'll do everything for my friends."

**"You..." **Kurama let out in a soft rumble, but he couldn't get the words out as sadness unending was taking its hold on him. **_'You selfless idiot.'_**

**"If you two are dying in our place, then where is everyone else?" **Son Goku asked, perplexed at how the rest of their siblings weren't present.

"It was jointed decision on their part to give their lives as well for yours." Hagoromo said solemnly, his expression mirroring the toll of old age. "This is the result."

Hagoromo held out his left hand and immense amounts of chakra condensed into a head-sized orb. It was denser than even a Tailed Beast Bomb, yet unlike the pitch black darkness the orb of chakra was a beautiful blend of colors of the entire spectrum. The four biju eyed the orb warily because they recognized the chakra as the combination of their five other siblings.

"They sacrificed their consciousness and soul to bring their chakra together." Hagoromo explained as the orb in his palm split into four parts. "It is their last gift to you four who they have chosen to live instead of them."

The orb that was now split into four soared towards the biju, one for each, sinking through their chests. They each felt a wash of power as the shared portion of their siblings chakra was added to their own. For some, they felt their chakra reserves multiply from the amount, but the euphoria of added power did not quell the sadness at the loss of the siblings they took for granted. Kurama was especially silent, remembering the years shortly after Hagoromo's death he was particularly cold and violent towards the other biju. Now he was regretting ever doing such a thing. Perhaps he could've had them stay together and they could have protected each other from the humans that wanted to turn them into weapons. Then this whole farce would never have happened.

Kurama hated this. He hated this more than Madara and the greed of humanity. Behind all the bitterness built up from eons among the humans was a fear he hid ever since the death of his father from this world. Above all else, Kurama hated his precious people dying before him without him being able to stop it try as he might.

**"... What is left for us, tou-san?" **Son Goku said, the first to compose himself though his tone was hollow.

"More or less, we are tossing you guys across whole dimensions." Naruto explained simply. "You'll never have to see this place ever again. To be honest, Jiji and I have no idea where you guys will end up, much less what body you will be in, but it's your best chance at a life without people gunning after you."

**"Are you serious?" **Son Goku said incredulously. **"This has a lot of risk to this, even to my standards."**

"I will repeat what Naruto-san has said, this is your best chance I am giving to you." Hagoromo answered. "We can at least guarantee that all of you will be reincarnated in the same world, and that your chakra will always attract one another so you will never lose each other again."

Hagoromo paused and the biju looked at the pair below them in morbid horror as Naruto's and the Sage's deterioration accelerated. In a matter of seconds one of their arms was already chipped away into nothingness. Their remaining arms were currently disintegrating away as well as the lower half of their body.

"It would seem our time is up." Hagoromo said, Rinnegan eyes bearing regret towards the four biju. "My dear children. Forgive this old man for his foolishness. I never imagined any of you would go through such cruelty at their hands. So please hear these final words from me. Live free, prosperous, and most importantly happy."

His piece said, the rest of his body chipped away. All the four biju could do was watch with tears in their eyes as Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths, the Creator of the Way of Ninshu, and their father, truly die with a contented smile on his face. Matatabi, Son Goku, and Shukaku went into alarm as they felt their bodies being pulled back and suddenly vanish in a flash of white light.

Only Kurama and Naruto were left alone in the white expanse that was also chipping away like the latter. The giant, nine-tailed fox's lips were trying to snarl in outrage at his partner's blunder, but it formed to a quivering sad frown. His eyes once flashing red with untold rage were now dimmed with pitiful sorrow.

"Hey Kurama." Naruto called out. "Can you make me a promise?"

Kurama could only respond in a nod.

"Wherever you find yourself in," Naruto said, his blue eyes shimmering, "promise me you'll make some precious people for you to cherish and protect them with your life."

"I will." Kurama said.

"Till then." Naruto said, waving at the biju as only his neck was left. "See you in the next life."

"No!" Kurama shouted, digging his claws into the ground as he felt some odd force pulling him back and contorting his body. "Not yet! Th-There's still so much I have to make up for! Naruto! NARUTO!"

The world of Kurama, Nine-tailed Fox and the greatest of the biju, went suddenly dark. His last memories were only seeing Naruto's body fading away, smiling all the way up to the end. For a split second, Kurama thought he saw a whole army of the many people Naruto bonded with saying their farewells.

* * *

(Outskirts of Kyoto; Four Years Later)

"Ken... why are you doing this?" Spoke the pained voice of a man lying on a floor holding his stomach that was bleeding a pool of red on the floor. "I knew you should never have gone with those devils."

The man was a handsome item at a height of 5'10". He was wearing a black yukata with blue jagged designs and a red obi. His skin was a healthy tan to be a few shades darker than usual white skin. His face was structured with a stout jaw, and his cheeks featured three whisker marks each. Most strangely on the 'man' were the red fox ears and four tails he had as traits of a kitsune.

His red eyes were hatefully glaring at the man at the door of his home. He was awfully tall at 6'4" with unnaturally dark skin, red eyes, pointed ears, and a sinister smile to reveal sharp fangs. In another life, the kitsune knew the man as a friend long ago and never did he have such a hideous look. This transformation was possible from demonic energy when the human was reincarnated as a devil into a peerage of a High-class devil.

The former human was only chosen because of his possession of the demonic blade, Muramasa. It was the final piece of war art forged by Muramasa himself famed for the demonic power of his swords. The one in Ken's hands was the ultimate among them as it was told that Muramasa gathered all of the blades he ever forged, tossed them into the fires to be melted down, and then having himself jump into the fires and the finishing touches went to his only apprentice. It was a mighty blade capable of rivaling famous holy swords.

The same blade that was being held at the neck of the kitsune's wife. A buxon woman of scarlet locks and hazel eyes with her own pair of fox ears and four swishing tails. Her form was bloodied from slashes made from Muramasa, and the male kitsune knew that she would die from the demonic energy poisoning her. Ken had come here after many years by betraying he and his fellow peerage masters killed their master for their own pleasure. The result of killing their King was quite gruesome on the devil's appearance, but it didn't seem Ken cared.

"Why?" Spoke Ken. "Well, at first it was to take back Sara here when you took her from me. I always wanted to ravage this body for myself, but now I think I can do better and just kill you."

Right before the kitsune's eyes, Muramasa slashed open Sara's throat. Her eyes dilated to an expression of horror staring back at her mate, who looked as though his whole world shattered. She mouthed her last words, and she was dropped dead to the floor.

"BASTARD!" Roared the male kitsune, but Ken had put a foot on his chest to pin him down.

"Pipe down." Ken spat, angling his blade down. "You'll spoil my fun."

"Tou-san?"

The male kitsune's went cold when he heard the soft voice. He managed to strain his neck around to find a boy only four years of age. His child! The little kitsune was a mirror image of his father, but with a much more structured jawline hidden away by baby fat, deep crimson eyes with a black pupil, and fox ears and four tails that were crimson-orange color. Those same red eyes glistened with tears as he saw the scene before him with his mother murdered and his father soon to follow.

"A son?" Ken wondered.

"RUN!" The male kitsune.

That was his last word before the demonic blade sank into his skull. The child kitsune could only stare in morbid horror of his entire family killed right in front of him. His heart drummed in his ears, his head felt like it was going to split, and he began to hyperventilate. So many horrid emotions of sadness was too much trauma for the child. The mind completely destroyed itself, leaving only an empty shell as the persona that was the child ceased to be.

Only for a powerful incarnate to awaken. Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox and first son of Hagoromo, awoke into his new body, but to him the four years was an instant. His own trauma of watching Naruto die was still fresh to him, threatening to unleash in rage to sate the emptiness in his heart. His own sorrow mixed with the traumatic memories of the child that was supposedly his reincarnation caused a rather violent reaction.

Kurama gave a mighty wail as a child, and tremendous amounts of energy came off him in floods of red. The whole house was obliterated in an instant, and miles upon miles of bamboo forest were corroding from the potent chakra of the biju made Yokai. Ken and his crew that were stationed outside found themselves pinned to the ground by a sudden pressure weighing the literal weight of mountains. It came as a shock to the Stray Devil that this energy was in fact chakra, but the likes he had never seen and with such intense malice.

His balance was almost compromised when Muramasa soared out his grip. He barely managed to look forward in shock to see the black hilt of yellow diamond decorations gripped in Kurama's right hand. They both made eye contact, and Ken felt inexplicable fear rush through him from those crimson eyes. He watched as the pupil and the sclera shifted to make the whole eye red featuring three rings with nine tomoe.

And that wasn't all when Ken watched something shift among the four crimson tails flailing above the boy. There was a further increase in chakra reaching low Ultimate-class as a four tails became five. Then five became six. Six became seven. Seven became eight. And finally, nine fully grown crimson-orange tails flailed wildly from the kitsune, yet his chakra kept on rising.

_'This... This chakra!' _Thought Ken in shock as he was starting to lose consciousness. _'This is far beyond than even a nine-tailed kitsune can have. C-Could this be Maou-class?!'_

No, it went far beyond Maou-class. The chakra kept on growing more and more in amount as though a great flood had taken over the land. Clouds had gathered above from the sheer amount to become a flash hurricane. In the heavens of Japan, the Shinto Pantheon went deadly silent as they felt the incredible chakra that went beyond their own powers. From the depths of hell, the Crimson Lucifer suddenly paused in motion as he felt an incredible and destructive power wash over the world and felt his own power seem to thrum in excitement to face whatever it is.

At Kyoto, a blue-haired, hetochromatic nekoshou and a sand-haired tanuki glanced in the direction of the massive chakra. In mountains far in the mainland known as Asia, a red-haired youth opened his eyes from his meditation and cracked a wry smile. All three of these individuals had one common thought.

_'Took you long enough, Kurama-nii-san.' _

Back with Kurama, he no longer had any conscious thought only mindless rage that he needed to vent. The Rinne-Sharingan gifted to him from his late father glared upon the quivering Stray Devil.

**"You... RAAAUGH!" **

The last Ken saw was the kitsune child forming black orb from his mouth and everything went black. From afar, a miniature mushroom cloud split the sky. And in one part of Kyoto, in the grand palace, a certain blonde with golden eyes of four years old wearing a yellow yukata and having a pair of golden fox ears and nine tails peered to the distance. When she saw the cloud, the girl could feel the raw chakra that produced it. Mostly she felt scared, but a more primal side of the kitsune Yokai felt rather excited. The question was who could it be? The answer would literally change her life for the centuries to come.

* * *

**Yep, this is happening. This is a Kurama-centric, featuring Matatabi, Shukaku, and Son Goku as they are my favorite biju and all of them are turned into their Yokai counterparts. They are significantly more powerful given that they were given a shared portion of chakra from the other biju. Kurama will still be the most powerful, but I think I can rank him around Sirzechs level because trust me that guy is OP as shit. They're meeting will be interesting and I plan to make the two rivals.**

**As for Kurama's powers, he will have Nations-style Senjutsu, Chakra Cloak, ninjutsu especially Rasengan and Rasenshuriken, kenjutsu, and for now can only use the powers of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and he will be using Muramasa as weapon. Son Goku will be a subspecies of monkey Yokai known as Saiyajin from Dragon Ball to make things a bit more interesting. All of the biju will have access to powers of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the possibly the Rinne-Sharingan as well because it is my way of putting them up there as Shin Yokai, the Shinto version of Super Devils. But there won't be moons popping up anyone's ass.**

**On a side note, I am deciding to have this story take place 100 years after the Devil Civil War. Mostly because I wasn't really sure when Yasaka was born. There will also be some minor crossover aspects such as blades as Zangetsu in that kind of stuff.**

**And most importantly, the pairing is of course Kurama X Yasaka.**

**Up next is Chapter 2 where Yasaka and Kurama first meet and the reincarnated biju is made a guest of sorts in the palace by Amaterasu and trained to be Yasaka's vigilant protector. I need a name for the chapter please.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	2. Kyuubi Meet Cuter Kyuubi

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: Kyuubi Meet Cuter Kyuubi**

A flash of light signaled the arrival of a woman at the sight of the enormous chakra that shook the world. She was a tall woman with a waterfall of black hair sweeping down her back, pale skin with a rich pink tint, and eyes that seemed to blaze like the son. Around her form and beautiful body of wide hips and F-cup chest the woman wore a black yukata with golden embroidery of the sun. Her name was Amaterasu, the Shinto Goddess of the Universe and the Sun, her beauty unrivaled in the heavens of the Moonlit World and one of the only kind gods towards humanity.

She was fortunate to arrive to the source of the chakra that went above her own power, and no doubt such a power attracted everyone in the Moonlit World. It was her utmost duty to drop whatever she was doing to get here as soon as possible before some... unsightly parties took advantage of this. This was the territory of the Shinto Faction, and this immediately became a concern for her faction only. The sun goddess will damn any foreign power usurping her rule. Especially that dirty, two-timing, stinky crow, piece of shit Azazel.

Amaterasu was not prepared for the destruction that lay before the goddess. The chakra in the air was so potent that miles of bamboo forest were corroded into nothingness. It was almost similar to the Power of Destruction of Sirzechs Lucifer. In the center of it all was the remains of a familiar home. The goddess rushed to the remains only to snap her hand to her mouth to stop sobs escaping from her when she saw the dead bodies of the kitsune family.

Tora and Sara. She knew these two well ever since they were children. Amaterasu was responsible for raising them as a responsibility to protect the kitsune clan, and had grown to see them as her own children much like Yasaka. The goddess was there for every step in their life, remembering their laughter when they played in bamboo forests, the day she wed them together, and the day they gave birth to their only son. But to see them butchered right there lifeless broke her heart. It wasn't too long until she found the culprit to be a deceased devil.

Wrath filled her broken heart. This was a crime she could not stand. The Devil Civil War may have been over a hundred years ago, but that stop these filthy spawn encroaching on Shinto territory and harassing her people. After this, Amaterasu will make sure no such alliance can happen between them if this is the result of 'cooperation'. Once she brings this up to the new Maou, any alliance was officially over.

A whimper broke her rage-induced trance to find a shivering bundle of crimson-orange fur. Upon closer examination, Amaterasu gasped in relief of a familiar face of the son of beloved kitsune poking out. Tears flew from her eyes as the goddess rushed to the small kit's side and checked him over. Nothing was injured and the only ailment was the child suffered from chakra exhaustion. It relieved to see that little Kurama was still alive after all this mess, but it pained to see him crying in his sleep. He obviously seen the murder before his loss of consciousness.

As Amaterasu was running her hands over the kit's tails, she noticed an oddity as though she felt there more than four. Glancing to the back, Amaterasu was left speechless at the addition of five new tails to make nine. It didn't make sense to the goddess as Kurama's parents were both kitsune with only four tails and she had seen his birth herself. Yet, here he was with a myriad of nine crimson-orange tails that felt warm to the touch, much like her precious Yasaka.

Then Amaterasu thought back to the explosion of chakra that she was originally attracted to, and the conclusion left her in stunned silence. As ridiculous as it seemed, Kurama was the source of that very potent chakra. A kitsune with nine tails would normally be ranked as high Ultimate-class, but the levels that was felt around the whole world were a match to the Super Devils themselves. If that was the case, then Kurama had just made himself a bigger target in the Moonlit World.

_'You are very special, Kurama.' _Thought Amaterasu as she picked up the sleeping Yokai into her arms with the Muramasa blade that was clutched tightly in his hands. _'I just know that you are going to change the world around you. That power of yours speaks for itself, but I won't leave you alone. In the very least, I will give you a new home, and I will raise you as our champion and as my son.'_

Amaterasu could see great things for Kurama. There was so much potential in him that it was unfathomable that he will become something greater than herself, and she will make sure Kurama is raised the right way full of love and kindness. Besides, Yasaka could use a new playmate. A giggle escaped the goddess' lips imagining her surrogate daughter's reaction to Kurama's own nine tails.

* * *

(Royal Palace)

"Kaa-chan!" Cried a blonde girl running towards Amaterasu.

Said Shinto goddess turned around and a warm smile graced her face as she saw her cute Yasaka. The kitsune girl was four years old wearing royal robes as golden as the sun and golden orange eyes to match Amaterasu's. Her face was set in a perfect heart-shape that made it almost impossible to not pinch the Yokai's cheeks. From her head platinum blonde hair poked out a pair fox ears and behind her swished nine golden tails.

Amaterasu kneeled down and opened her arms wide for Yasaka to jump into for a hug. The pair of Yokai and goddess giggled as they briefly spun around. This feeling right here of cherishing children that loved her back made it so much worth it for Amaterasu. It has been the only driving force for the Shinto goddess that has kept her active for these eons.

"Did my little sunshine behave while I was gone?" Amaterasu said as she set the Yokai child down.

Yasaka nodded. "Yes, Kaa-chan! If you're here, does that mean you're finished in the Heavens?"

Amaterasu's smiled strained. "That's... difficult to explain. You see, I've brought someone here. Do you remember Tora and Sara?"

"Yeah, they are one of favorite people and Sara's really kind to me." Yasaka chirped. "Are they here, Kaa-chan?"

"No, sunshine." Amaterasu admitted with a sad frown. "Something bad has happened. Tora and Sara won't be seen again I'm afraid."

It pained Amaterasu's heart when Yasaka's smile dimmed upon hearing that. "Why not?"

"They're gone." Amaterasu said. "But there is still someone here still with us. He's sleeping for the moment."

"Can I see him?" Yasaka asked.

"Of course." Amaterasu said after a long pause thinking about it. "But please don't disturb him. He really needs his rest. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes, kaa-chan." Yasaka answered.

With a warm smile on her face Amaterasu held Yasak's little hand and escorted her through the halls of the royal palace. The goddess repressed a sigh knowing that in a few years time she would have to curb her time with Yasaka to make way for the kitsune's teachings to become the new leader of Kyoto, and her personal priestess via her connection to the local leylines. She always hated leaving her children like that, but it was part of the natural cycle of life. That didn't mean Amaterasu was not going to cherish every single moment she could with Yasaka.

They soon came to the medical wing Amaterasu had ordered to be built for the palace for convenience, complete with its own staff of doctors and nurses loyal to Yasaka. Currently, the medical wings served as a small hospital for the servants and officials. The whole side of the grand hall on their left was lined in the shoji that made up the medic wing. Amaterasu found the right pair of doors to go through and simply knocked to get the doctor's attention.

No sooner did she knock did a shadow approach the shoji door to slide it open, revealing it to be a tall Tengu in a white coat. On sight of the Shinto deity the Tengu went into a low bow. The raven yokai would have stayed that way as long as time if Amaterasu didn't simply wave it off with a strained smile. She knew she was revered and feared among the denizens of Shinto religion, but there were times Amaterasu wished she was treated normally.

"Hello, doctor." Amaterasu greeted. "How is the kit?"

"I can say the child has a clean build of health." The Tengu informed with a smile. "I am honestly surprised of his recovery. With the exhaustion on his body I fully expected the kitsune to be here for the week, but his chakra and body healed in mere hours. I've never seen anything like it before. And you said that he supposedly had four tails?"

"Yes." Amaterasu nodded. "But as we both have to consider, Kurama is special. Did you get a measure of his chakra reserves seeing as he is now a nine-tailed kitsune?"

"Erm, uh," The Tengu struggled in making an answer, "Amaterasu-sama, I could only gleam so much, but the boy's chakra is completely off the charts and by far the most dense I have ever seen in my life. Dare I say, goddess of the sun, his chakra could be stronger than gods themselves."

"It is as I have feared." Amaterasu muttered. "Doctor, you are sworn to never utter a word of what you have discovered today."

The Tengu nodded. "You have my word or else I condemn myself to the Shinigami."

"Then please leave for the day." Amaterasu ordered.

The Tengu gave one last bow and hurried out of the medical wing. In the entire conversation with the bird yokai, Yasaka had hidden herself behind the goddess' right leg in anxiety. Her friendly nature only went so far that there were still times the kitsune was nervous around strangers. But, right after the Tengu left the golden-eyed kitsune sprang from her hiding place, and so abruptly that Amaterasu didn't properly act to stop from running towards the only occupied bed where laid Kurama in a blank sleep with the demonic sword rested on the wall beside him.

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes at the 'abomination', at least in her eyes, that was Muramasa's last creation in this world. At one point in time, the Shinto Goddess of the Sun looked down on Muramasa with pride in his quest to create a sword to end war. She thought of the ancient smith to be one of the only noble humans in the world, but for all of his worth he was flawed by his naivety. All of his swords that were meant to cut off a natural order of the world were cursed with demonic taint, making any who wielded them no different than rabid animals. Muramasa had realized too late of the fault of his weapons and so in his grief gathered every one of his swords he crafted to be melted down and throw himself into the fires. His only apprentice fashioned the resulting metal into a new demonic blade, one so powerful it caused a _complication _with the Church and Heaven of the demonic energy it contained. The only saving grace was the fact the blade chose its wielder much Caliburn once did as it still held the ideals of peace Muramasa once held.

So it came as a shock to Amaterasu when she carried Kurama that his right hand was holding the hilt of the demonic blade tightly. The last she heard, the human known as Ken was Muramasa's new wielder, but he had already been recruited into a devil's peerage. It didn't take long to connect the dots of exactly who attacked Tora and Sara, and in the midst of whatever immense chakra Kurama tapped into the blade had chosen him then. As much as she disliked it, Kurama was officially the new wielder of Japan's most powerful demonic sword.

"Is that him, kaa-chan?" Chirped Yasaka, trying to peek above the edge of the bed given her short height.

"Yes, that is Kurama-kun and the one who will be living with you." Amaterasu answered with a sad smile. "Here, let me help you with that."

Amaterasu gave Yasaka a stool to stand on to see the boy that her mommy brought home. As soon as she saw Kurama's face, her mind blanked out for a moment and her cheeks gained a bit of a rosy tint to them. Kurama was certainly not one to have average looks even among the Yokai race. The baby fat expected of kids gave his face a putty roundness and softness to them like a fluffy marshmallow, but give him a few years to work it out and he would be stunning. His shoulder-length, spiky hair in contrast Yasaka's sun-kissed blonde locks was a startling shade of crimson-orange akin to a roaring fire with fox ears of matching color on top of his head, and his eyebrows and eyelashes seemed to be thick lines of black. Catching most of Yasaka's attention were six, thick 'scratch' marks, three on each cheek, that resembled whiskers. It honestly gave Kurama a cutesy appeal.

Yasaka suddenly had the urge to scratch the 'whiskers'. As she slowly reached her fingers out to do so, her eyes snapped to focus on certain appendages poking out the other side of the bed. Specifically being nine tails crimson-orange in color waving lazily. Yasaka's eyes widened in shock at such a thing for her whole life she was told that she was the last of the nine-tailed kitsunes. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Kaa-chan, kaa-chan, look!" Exclaimed Yasaka in her excitement. "He has the same tails as I do."

Amaterasu nodded. "I know that, musume. That's why I brought him here."

"Yay!" Yasaka cheered. "Now I have a new friend."

However, a strangled groan cut off the excitement in the air and the two conscious in the room looked back at Kurama. Yasaka's loud cheers had the unfortunate effect of rousing Kurama from his sleep. His face contorted grimly as he was brought back to consciousness. When those orbs of crimson withe three tomoe opened before fading to a normal eye opened, it was as Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and firstborn of Hagoromo Otsutsuki. It was Kurama who had just freshly lost his only dear friend and was sorting through memories of a childhood that wasn't his own. To him, it was only a minute in between the experiences of the heavy trauma he unleashed.

Despite such circumstances, Kurama was not expecting when he came back to consciousness to be staring back into the golden eyes of an adorable girl of four years of age with sun-kissed blonde hair looking at him curiously. For a moment, Kurama's thought process was blank as he and the girl stared at each other. The former soon regained his composure and silently studied everything in his view in detail, and he was more or less floored by the other physical appearances of the girl. Mainly being the golden fox ears and nine tails swishing behind her in a hypnotic motion. Never did Kurama realize that he would meet a being that resembled anything close to himself, but such thoughts were cut off when he took note of how different his body was.

His shock came tenfold to find himself in a human's body. Lifting up his hands were not the usual crimson limbs but arms of bare skin, tanned as it was. Yet he could still feel that he had his favored nine tails and fox ears. He could still feel his chakra, but now it felt more internalized like it didn't completely make up his very body. That was true on some level since Kurama's original body was made of chakra. Thank goodness that he still had his tails though.

_'I don't think I could live with myself as a complete human.' _Thought Kurama.

"It's nice to see you alive, Kurama-kun." Amaterasu said as she approached the Yokai, but frowned at the confusion in his eyes. "Do - Do you not remember me?"

"...No." Kurama answered honestly.

Amaterasu sighed. "I suppose you wouldn't after what you've went through."

Kurama closed his eyes as he was hit with memories of the Kurama that grew as a child with loving parents. A child that had by all rights died the moment he saw his family murdered, and in that trauma awoke him. The only thing left of _that _Kurama were the scarce memories, but they gave Kurama a true sense of the love of parents.

Which reminded Kurama of the bodies of 'his' parents. They had died to protect them, and some part of him still saw them as his real parents. He needed to go back there to at least give them a proper burial.

"Well, Kurama-kun," Amaterasu said, "you are to now live here with her."

"Hi." Chirped Yasaka, waving her hand. "My name is Yasaka."

_'Good grief, this girl gives that pale-eyed stalker a run in cuteness.' _Kurama thought.

"Is there anything you need, Kurama-kun?" Amaterasu said. "Anything."

"I need to bury my parents." Answered Kurama, his voice sullen and void. "Where are they?"

"They are still at your home." Amaterasu informed, the light in her sunlit eyes dimming significantly. "I am sorry, Kurama-kun. I had to get to safety before everything else, and I was worried any unwanted parties involved themselves. Do you... need me to take you there?"

"No, you've done enough." Kurama replied, accidentally putting a heated edge in his tone.

"...I'm so sorry." Muttered Amaterasu, the life in her voice seemingly devoid as she left the medical wing. "Let's go, Yasaka. He... just needs some more time."

"Okay." Yasaka said, a bit downtrodden. "Can I talk to Ku-kun again?"

The Shinto goddess would have giggled at the cute nickname if she weren't so distraught by Kurama's emotional state.

"Of course, you may try." Amaterasu answered, but her tone was delivered flatly than usual.

Kurama did not linger his eyes away from their stare to the sheets. The woman was not wrong that he needed some time to himself. A _lot _more time to be exact. No one would understand what he had been through. On the same day in mere minutes, Kurama had to watch as the father he looked up to and his only friend fade away from the living right before his eyes, and then assaulted with an alien, yet familiar trauma of watching his reincarnation's family die and thus awaken him. His emotions were out of control from the sorrow of Naruto's death came unbidden rage and combined with the trauma of his reincarnation he had no doubt left an explosive impression the world. All that was left was the Kyuubi no Kitsune of the Tailed Beasts, yet the Kurama of this world was absorbed into him with the child's own memories, especially on the memories of his adoring mother and father.

It was the reason to stain the sheets damp as he cried for the third time in his life. An ancient being he may have once been, he was stuck in the body of a child. A child prone to emotions not yet matured in control and one who has lost everything, so try as he might to keep a straight face Kurama could not stop the tears falling from his face. All the while, doubt crept into his soul. Why? Why did the people around him have to die?

_'Kit, what do I do?' _Kurama thought, holding his face in his hands to somehow stop crying. _'I'm not like you. I can't be like you because how do I move forward when I have lost everything? How would you do it? Why? Why couldn't it be me?'_

_'...can you make a promise?'_

_'...make some precious people for you to cherish and protect them with your life.'_

_'...see ya in the next life.'_

Naruto's last and greatest words echoed in Kurama's head as he curled up with his tails wrapping around him and crying himself to sleep.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Serafall Leviathan, one of the new Maou of the Devil Faction and formerly known as Serafall Sitri, had a cheery demeanor on her face despite her the serious situation. Ever since taking up the position as the new Leviathan and becoming the head of foreign affairs, she worked instantly in making positive connections to other supernatural factions. Ever since the Devil Civil War and the establishment of the Evil Piece System, the Biblical Factions have entered in a tense cold war. It was a necessity as Serafall herself proposed to open negotiations to other factions.

That is why earlier she was in talks with the leading head of the Shinto Faction, Amaterasu the Goddess of the Sun and Universe. It was a delicate matter on many parts, especially considering that the goddess was in fact far stronger than Serafall, despite the former Sitri herself besting one of the Maou in battle. She simply wasn't in the same league like Sirzechs and Ajuka, who became the new Lucifer and Beezlebub respectively. The talks themselves were going well until _it _happened.

A massive surge that Serafall can only describe as the rage of nature itself. Serafall knew that what she felt was chakra, but never did she imagine such large and potent amounts that rivaled Sirzechs. It felt for a moment as thought the Crimson Lucifer had released his full demonic form. No sooner did the surge of chakra wash probably over the whole world did a small earthquake hit Kyoto with a mushroom cloud visible in the distance.

Amaterasu, to Serafall's surprise, had put the whole meeting on pause to deal with the issue. It was strange, but Serafall didn't mind. She herself would never make a huge fuss, even with political talks. In fact, it was hard to offend the devil whose dream was to be a Magical Girl. She had patiently waited in the same room for hours with the servants gracious enough to give her a meal for her hunger, and to remind the Leviathan that Japan had one of the best foods in the world.

That all ended when the Shinto goddess returned opening the doors with a bang absolutely livid. Serafall froze up at the marching angry goddess from the wrathful power she was unleashing in the whole room, enough to make her skin pale and produce a bullets of sweat.

"Um, is there something wrong, Amaterasu-san?" Serafall tried not to whimper.

"What's wrong!?" Bellowed Amaterasu, the temperature in the room heating up suddenly. "What's wrong is that a whole family of kitsune, ones I saw as my own children, have been murdered in their home by you devils!"

The atmosphere of the whole room instantly took a turn for the worse. Serafall felt like her lunch was going to go right through her, and she could feel the angry glares of the Yokai guards drilling into her skull. If looks could kill, the Maou would have been a pile of smoking ash from the sheer hate.

"But it can't have been us!" Panicked Serafall. "We would never try something as horrid as that. We're trying to change our status quo. It must've been the work of a Stray Devil!"

Amaterasu was too far in her outrage, and every word Serafall was spouting was not helping. Her self-control snapped and in one fluid motion gripped the edge of the table in one hand and tossed into the air crashing into the left wall, her raw strength reducing it to splinters and ash.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE FOR MY LOVED ONES THAT LIE DEAD BY YOUR KIND'S HANDS!" Roared Amaterasu, a miniature sun blazing behind the Shinto goddess. "RIGHT NOW, THERE'S A CHILD, NO OLDER THAN FOUR, WHO IS COMPLETELY BROKEN AND ALONE BY THE DEATH OF HIS PARENTS! WHATEVER ALLIANCE YOU CONJURE UP I CAN NEVER AGREE TO IF MY PEOPLE, MY CHILDREN, HAVE THEIR HOMES BURNED AND THEIR BODIES LYING DEAD ON MY TERRITORY!"

Serafall rose from her seat in an almost pleading manner. "Please, Amaterasu-sama, you have to-"

"GET OUT!" Screeched Amaterasu. "GET AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN THAT YOU PEOPLE ENDANGER! CRAWL BACK TO WHATEVER HOLE YOU CAME FROM AND TELL YOUR LEADERS IF THEY CAN'T KEEP THEIR PEOPLE IN LINE AND ENDANGER MY CHILDREN, THEN MY BORDERS ARE FOREVER CLOSED TO YOU!"

Out of fear of incurring any more of Amaterasu's wrath, Serafall disappeared in a magic circle whilst looking back with tears growing in her eyes. With the center of her wrath gone, the temperature in the room cooled down to normal levels. Amaterasu was left emotionally exhausted and slumped down into one of the still intact chairs that weren't destroyed with the table. Her right hand covered her face to hold back frustrated tears. One of the Yokai, an Inu by his white dog ears, approached the sun goddess to somehow give some comfort.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Spoke the Inu softly.

"No, I am not." Muttered Amaterasu bitterly. "I want entire borders closed off to outsiders. Have any compounds, including the Nekoshous, sent a guard detail with daily reports. No devil, fallen, or angel is to come into our homes without my express permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Amaterasu-sama." The Inu answered with a salute before sprinting off to deliver the orders to the parties that needed to be informed.

Amaterasu was only given half a minute to her own thoughts before she felt a new presence catching her attention. The once clear, sunny skies were marred by gray clouds brought on by the coming of another god entity. She didn't have to look to frown who it was that intruded upon her.

"I've never thought I would see the day you become more angry than my storms, sister."

Amaterasu spared a cold glance to the source of the voice, revealing it to be a man that was practically the embodiment of war. He wore a robust Chinese armor consisting of gold brace and pauldrons, and he wore a red vest and white pants decorated in golden embroidery of storm clouds. Sheathed on his back was a nodachi equipped with a silver hilt seemingly shining with scales and a golden tsuba studded with rubies. The man had sharp features very similar to Amaterasu with storm golden eyes and spiky black hair that went down his back.

This man was one of the most notorious in the world, one who lusted for war despite his calculative and cold exterior. Evident by the fact that the very man in question is the creator of the Five Branch Alliance, an organization bent on finding worthy opponents to fight. She knew him very well because, as much as she despised it, he was family. For he is Susanoo, the Shinto God of Storms and War. Where her light of the sun blessed crops, it would be his raging storms that would flood the lands and tarnish her people's lives. While she was empathetic and kind to the humans, Susanoo lacked most if any emotion. It was an endless cycle that has occurred in their earliest memories, which is why their relationship on a whole was hated on one side by Amaterasu.

"Susanoo." Amaterasu seethed. "What are you doing here?"

"You are rather hard to ignore with how much anger you have radiated." Susanoo said, his tone mostly blank with just a hint of mirth.

"What I do here is none of your business considering the fact you don't give a damn about anyone." Amaterasu snapped at her twin brother.

"So unnaturally cold you are, sister." Noted Susanoo with meager interest. "But matters of yourself are besides the point. You are not the real reason I came here."

Amaterasu scoffed. "What could you possibly want here?"

"Do not play dumb with me, sister." Susanoo said, a flash of lightning followed by thunder from outside. "Where is he?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Amaterasu said.

"The one who I felt give off that massive chakra." Susanoo explained, walking closer to the sun goddess. "The better way to say is wo did not feel that power? No one in our history ever released anything close to the amount of chakra, and I know for a fact it came from someone here."

"What do you plan to do with this certain someone?" Amaterasu said, faking ignorance.

"Isn't it obvious?" Susanoo said. "I plan to fight him to a worthy death."

Yet again, Amaterasu lost control of her wrath. The storm clouds blanketing the sky broke apart as she strengthened her presence and with a flash of her eyes the wall beside Susanoo in a blast of pure sunlight. Susanoo's only reaction to his sister's outburst was the widening of his eyes, which is the most profound reaction anyone could get from him. Then, with speed beyond human and supernatural Amaterasu was in front of her twin brother with her hand clutched around Susanoo's throat.

"You will not touch him!" Amaterasu bellowed. "You will never see him! And I will make sure that any bodily harm upon him I will repay with your body carried through all corners of the world, Makai, and Takamagahara. That is my plan!"

Susanoo could only stare at the eyes of his twin sister of the sun in pure surprise. Never in their eternal rivalry did Amaterasu physically retaliate, much less for any other occasion. A whole minute passed in their staring contest before it was broken by the crack of a smile on Susanoo's face. Amaterasu's surprise at the sight loosened her grip, allowing the storm god to hold the limb on his throat away.

"Where has this side of you been hiding, Amaterasu-nee-san?" Susanoo asked. "It certainly would've kept the many millennia of our existence more interesting.

"Well, have it your way then." Susanoo continued, walking away from her sister as she glared at the storm god. "But do remember this. You may be loved by your people, but I still hold sway here. After all, someone has to find a 'suitable husband' for your Yasaka when she comes of age. For the sake of the kitsune race of course."

The meaning of Susanoo's words were not missed by Amaterasu, but he had already vanished in a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. Reigning in the hurricane of emotions, she felt a weight on her shoulders. The future as she knew it was going to be full of hardship, and for all her power there was nothing she could do. Not unless a different player entered in the mix of it all.

* * *

**Chapter done. After this, expect an update for Roses of the Death Goddess and Shining Light, Unbreakable Body, Indomitable Spirit. I'm free for more or less this month, so I have to time to release some major updates for the stories on hold. **

**I understand that Kurama doesn't need training, but the fact is he has gained access to new abilities that he has never has before, such as ninjutsu and the Infinite Mangekyou Sharingan gifted by Hagoromo. And for all of his life until this point he only fought with brute strength, so he needs to develop a martial art of some kind. Ninjutsu and martial arts can be supplemented via memory from watching the lives of his previous jinchuriki. The only thing going for him now as a child is that he is far stronger and faster physically than High-class and he can still use his chakra as well as he could as a biju, but the latter he will need to adjust.**

**Up next is Chapter 3: Reasons to Live**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	3. A Reason to Live

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 3: A Reason to Live**

_'What do I do?'_ Thought Kurama for the one hundredth time.

At some point in the day, Kurama was excused from the medical wing with full bill of health. The staff of the palace escorted to his new room assigned by Amaterasu. On the way, Kurama sensed that someone was watching him, and with his acute sense of emotions picked up a high amount of innocent curiosity. He assumed it was from that same girl Kurama first laid eyes on when he woke up with his memories of his old life restored. It still boggled him that this world was so different in a good way that he was farthest thing from the strangest in this world. Especially the fact of humanoids having their own animal features, and the lack of fearful stares now replaced with acceptance was soothing. Kurama did not leave from the room, which was typical Japenese style with paper walls and royal rugs and furniture, even when his body cried for food.

However, Kurama's thoughts were nowhere on the present of things and they always went back to the moment of the disaster. The point where he lost everything that he took for granted. His father, most of his siblings, and his best friend gone in an instant. All so he and a select few of the remaining Tailed Beasts could live one without the threat of being sealed. His old self would call himself pathetic for crying so much, but the once mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune of the Elemental Nations can't bring himself to care about his own pride. It was that same stupid pride that costed so much pain in the first place. Maybe if he had been more friendly to Naruto, maybe if he wasn't so selfish of being sealed away, maybe if he hadn't killed his parents, perhaps at least something significant could have changed. Perhaps Kurama deserved to be called a demon because he certainly is good at ruining people's lives.

An alien sensation rushed through Kurama's soul and body and his attention went back to the sheathed blade that rested on his lap. He didn't know what came over him, but something in Kurama's soul ebbed him on to always have the blade with him. It almost felt alive in his hand, and the kitsune Yokai wasn't naive to not think there was a certain specialty in this blade. The former Tailed Beast could tell that this blade was more powerful than any he had come across in his long life, perhaps surpassing the craftsmanship of Hagoromo's own artifacts.

Somehow, from his own soul Kurama knew the name of this blade. Muramasa, a blade forged to end war. A blade that was meant to cut a very concept of the world, and that it made so dangerous to cut the laws of the universe. A terrifying ability from the ideals of a man that only wanted peace, but such an act against the world earned it the moniker of a demonic sword. In contrast to its demonic status, it tried to sooth Kurama's mood when he felt down like a grandfather trying to comfort a crying a child.

Hesitantly, Kurama's hand gripped the hilt of the sword. It wasn't that spectacular on the eyes with tsukamaki being made of black wood wrapped by red handle twine, and the tsuba was a normal black octagon that looked like obsidian but lacked any sort of elaborate design. Clearly, the smith who made the blade focused less on decoration and more on actual makings of a proper weapon. Something Kurama could respect considering he came from a world where so-called shinobi used highly destructive powers rather than deception and stealth.

Kurama pulled out an inch or so of the blade, revealing glimmering steel untouched by the decay of time. The edge was a startling silver almost white in appearance while the blunt edge was a dark grey. Any worthwhile wielder of the sword can respect the practical make of the blade in Kurama's hands. Yet this blade chose him for some odd reason he could not fathom as of yet.

The kitsune Yokai grimaced as his eyes burned in pain and his vision went back and forth between blurry and clear. This was the second time it happened today with the first being shortly after he woke up. Kurama choked it up to some sort of phantom pain humans would have considering he was technically in a humanoid body, but now he was starting to realize the cause was more random. Luckily, Kurama's new room was provided with its own bathroom so he could check on the problem with his eyes himself. Forcing on eye open peaking between his fingers clutching his head, the child Yokai trudged from his spot on the bed towards the bathroom. It was a much smaller room containing an old-fashioned toilet common of 15th century Japan, a bathtub, and washing station with a mirror provided.

First things first, Kurama rushed to the 'sink' if one could call a magical basin of water that automatically cleaned and refilled, and splashed water in his eyes to relief himself of the pain. On some level, it did work as the burning sensation faded away, but the blurry vision persisted. Squinting his eyes, Kurama looked at his reflection in the mirror and noticed certain red lines going down his cheeks. When his vision cleared again, he was shocked still what was revealed to him.

It was not the fact that his eyes were crying blood, but it was the dramatic change of pattern that came over his eyes. They were still a startling crimson, but his slit pupils were gone and were replaced by a circle. A circle that took on a very startling pattern of red and black that was a trademark that Kurama knew all too well. For they were the eyes of the Sharingan.

"What did you do to me, old man?!" Growled Kurama, uncaring of his blood dropping into the basin below him.

They weren't the ordinary Sharingan either. No, it was the version that enslaved his will by that Madara Uchiha, and now he shared the same cursed power with his slaver. His eyes featured a crimson circle center surrounded by three spear like points jutting out with crossed ends. Between each cross was a two-layered circle of red and black with two extensions of crescent blades. A much more complicated design that was only possible the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Seeing those very eyes awakened his rage that was buried deep under by Naruto himself. The ones that his only friend claimed shackled him, and they locked onto him again. It was only for a short moment, but enough that Kurama lashed out with a fist cracking the glass on impact. Shards of glass failed to pierce his body due to his instinctual flow of dense chakra running under his skin. He came down from his high of rage and had to hold the ends of the basin to keep himself standing from his emotional exhaustion.

"This is so fucked." Kurama growled, glaring at his reflection in the waters that highlighted his Sharingan eyes. "Not only am I alone, I also have to live with the same eyes as those fucking Uchiha."

A small part of him wanted to rip them out to live his life blind, but he crushed it down. No use crippling himself out of spite. Kurama reigned in his rage with a deep breath and stood there for a moment figuring out to control his eyes with his chakra to at least turn them off. The former Tailed Beast will admit shinobi with dojutsu made it easy how they control the chakra flow to their eyes. After a ten minutes of trial and error, Kurama manged to cut off the chakra flow to his eyes and turned them back to slit pupils of a fox.

A knock on the door of his room suddenly brought out the violent and paranoid instincts. His back straightened and his arms lowered themselves in an animal-like stance for a fight. He lacked in the proper ways of martial arts, but Kurama made that up with his raw strength and speed he had despite it being very downplayed considering the limits of his current body. Red charka surrounded him in a thin aura ready to be unleashed on the aggressor. Yet all that tension was wasted on the familiar voice that spoke from the other side.

"Ku-kun, are you there?" Said the voice of the very young vixen that Kurama remembered from the medical wing.

His stance relaxed and the chakra aura diminished back into his body, slight cringing from the aching tingle on his skin from the experience. As memory served, the kitsune Yokai's name was Yasaka. He was strangely curious about the kitsune Yokai he met upon his awakening, especially the fact that she herself held an array of nine beautiful golden fox tails. But Kurama refused to respond; he was far from the proper mood of interacting with anyone else and needed to be alone. If he stayed quiet, she will probably think he fell asleep and leave.

"Come out, Ku-kun." Chirped Yasaka in an adorable manner. "You don't have to be afraid. I just want to be friends with you. We can talk."

Again, Kurama refused to respond to Yasaka, choosing to hide behind his bed in case the kitsune Yokai suddenly kicked down the door. She seemed determined enough to do so, and it grew harder to resist as Kurama felt she was fully sincere in her intentions. Like another blonde he used to know.

"If you don't want to talk, then that's okay." Yasaka said in a slightly somber tone. "You can try falling asleep but I know your awake. I can sense your chakra is running after all."

Kurama's eyes widened in surprise on two points. Stunned really at the fact the kitsune on the other side of the door had an acute sense of chakra on a level she could tell his conscious state. What was more shocking was the fact Yasaka can sense his chakra and wasn't reacting to the sight of its violent nature. Despite having quelled his wrath by Naruto, Kurama's chakra still held a corrosive effect to it tainted with hatred. So the question was how was Yasaka not turning into a whimpering mess?

"I'll leave if you want, but I want to give you something." Yasaka said, and Kurama heard a plate being set down in front of the door. "I noticed that you weren't there for dinner. You must be very hungry, so I made something for you. Think of it as a big late night snack, or at least that is what kaa-chan says. Um, good night, Ku-kun?"

Kurama listened to the patter of feet distancing away from the door. Once his sense of hearing could not detect anything, Kurama focused on his emotional sensory skills and detected Yasaka making her way farther from his room and deeper into the palace. He let go of a relieving sigh once he was sure Yasaka went into her own room. For what felt like hours, Kurama yet again sat down on the bed with his only comfort being the blankets and Muramasa.

Eventually, his musings were interrupted by the loudest growl from Kurama's stomach as of yet followed by the pains of hunger. He cursed his body of flesh and blood and the its needs to be kept alive. This was never a problem for him when he was a mountain-sized force of destruction. His eyes lingered to the door where on the other side was a whole meal to sate his new hunger, and his stomach seemed to push for assessment in its persisted growling for food.

With a growling huff, Kurama walked to the door and slowly opened it inwards. His nose was hit with the still warm scent of cooked meat and sauces that were so new to him. Crimson eyes snapped to the floor where there lay the 'snack' Yasaka left. Set on a large, square-shaped coaster was a ceramic plate of sobu noodles topped with garnishes of seaweed and some sort of root. At the side was a bowl of fresh tempura shrimp begging to be eaten.

Kurama could not stop his hands from grabbing the meal and closing the door the next second. His eyes were locked on the foot right before him, and took all of his control to stop drooling. By all technical terms, this will be Kurama's first time eating food. It makes sense that he was nervous at the prospect and some deeper level scared. But his stomach pushed him forward and Kurama tentatively grabbed a tempura shrimp, the fried crust crumbling between his fingers. Without a thought of going back, Kurama bit on the crusty morsel and started his first bite of food.

His eyes snapped wide at the rush of flavors he felt for the first time and he went for more. He did not care if he was indecent via eating with his hands. This food was really, really good! In minutes, Kurama had devoured the shrimp whole and began eating upon the soba, relishing the earthy taste it gave him. And to think that Yasaka said that she made this herself. Quoting from Naruto himself, she was going to make one heck of a wife for someone.

Yasaka had changed into appropriate sleeping wear and was going to sleep for the night until she was hit with a sudden sneeze. And why did her face feel so hot?

* * *

(The Next Day)

"Do you need any help, Kurama-kun?" Amaterasu asked almost pleadingly.

"I'm fine." Kurama replied gruffly as he continued with his task at hand.

The morning Kurama woke up, Amaterasu was ready to send him back to the place of his reincarnation's former home. It was there he found the bodies of his parents still there where they died. Despite being dead for a whole day, the pair showed no signs of decay with only the lack of life in their eyes and their pale skin the only indication of their state of death. Yasaka had come along in curiosity of Ku-kun's home, but she was kept at a distance to avoid seeing the bodies. Amaterasu herself was having a hard time looking at the bodies of Tora and Sara without shedding a tear.

Kurama did not know how to feel as he felt emotions of his reincarnation come to surface when he saw Tora and Sara. He felt the undying love the child had for his family reflected back at his parents, and remembered significant memories of them together. In the end, the parents died fighting for their child's survival no matter how slim they were. They were the kind of parents to glady sacrifice themselves so their offspring can live their own life. It reminded Kurama of the sacrifice Kushina and Minato made for Naruto as a baby, cringing at the fact he was the cause for trying to kill an infant to prevent being sealed away again. These two deserved the former Tailed Beast's respect for their willingness to give up their lives.

So Kurama gave them the best burial he could for the two. By himself and without chakra, Kurama buried his parents at the side of the home that once stood. He used the method of piling rocks he found around the area onto their bodies. Amaterasu offered her assistance multiple times, but Kurama heatedly refused every time. Tora and Sara deserved a dedicated burial, no matter how unfashionable it was.

Once Kurama placed the last stone on his father's grave, he knelt down before the two piles in silent thanks to the deceased. The dirty clothes he wore the day before were replaced with a white robes with a black sash around his waist and a blue hakama. A sheath for Muramasa was tied to his hip, but the blade itself rested on his lap. Yasaka at that moment chose to take a sneak peek, but wisely kept herself from interfering sensing the sad atmosphere. The sad expression on Kurama's face did not sit well with Yasaka at all.

"I can take you home now." Amaterasu offered.

"I know the way home." Kurama denied, not sparing a glance to the sun goddess.

His outlook on gods in general was very low considering it was the Kaguya that forced Naruto to suicide himself. From what Kurama could sense from the Shinto goddess, Amaterasu was at least far more powerful than Madara and Hashirama, but not as much to match the Rabbit Goddess herself. Being close to an entity with so much power put him on edge, and he was already reluctant in trusting others to begin with.

Amaterasu frowned sadly at Kurama's dismissing behavior. Reluctantly, she walked away to give Kurama his privacy and approached Yasaka behind the tree.

"Let's go, Yasaka." Amaterasu said.

"Kaa-chan," Yasaka said, "I want to stay Ku-kun. He looks so sad and I want to try and help him."

Amaterasu wanted to say no to her, very much so. The only reason she stopped to consider was what she found in Yasaka's eyes. There was a fire of determination in them Amaterasu rarely saw in the young kitsune. The type of fire meant to lead the Yokai as its empress one day. She knew that Yasaka will deny anything she says if it get in the way of getting her goal, and her goal right now is to help Kurama.

"Okay, Yasaka-chan." Amaterasu said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Yasaka's forehead. "Please make sure you are safe."

"Yes kaa-chan." Yasaka chirped.

Amaterasu smiled brightly as she disappeared in a flash of light to Takamagahara. Yasaka was at first dazzled by the display of light before quickly turning her attention back to Kurama. His position had not changed from his kneeling position with his head hanging low. She knew that she shouldn't approach her fellow kitsune in such a sensitive manner, but her heart told her differently. He needed closure, not the isolation that will drive further into darkness.

Step by step, Yasaka approached Kurama with care. Not once did he flinch a muscle in response to Yasaka's movements, encouraging to go forward and be more bolder. He did not look at Yasaka when she was standing beside his left shoulder. The golden-haired kitsune decided to join Kurama kneeling down at his side, and that was when he finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked, his tone devoid of emotion or spite.

"You looked so sad." Yasaka answered in a low tone. "It would be wrong to leave you alone."

"You're going to be disappointed." Kurama muttered. "It's hopeless to help me."

"I don't believe so." Yasaka declared. "I can help you, as long as I am your friend. Because that's what we are, right Ku-kun?"

_'A... friend?!' _Kurama thought as his mind went to a complete stop.

Though the significance of her declaration was lost on Yasaka, the impact of her words ran deep to Kurama's very core. Though his appearance may change, the violence and anger that ran in his very chakra was still there. Yet not only did Yasaka sense his own chakra and still approach him, she was bold enough to become friends with the likes of him. She saw the corrosive nature of his chakra, but she didn't care about that. Just like Naruto trying to be friends with him.

Even more, Yasaka's nature revived the Uzumaki's final words. _'Hey Kurama. Can you make me a promise?'_

_'This girl.' _Thought Kurama. _'She's so much like you, my friend.'_

"Are you okay, Ku-kun?" Yasaka said with concern and had leaned closer to his face giving him a full view of her cute, heart-shaped face that was begging to be pinched.

Kurama snapped out his thoughts back to reality as his crimson orbs stared back at Yasaka's golden orbs. He reached his right hand to his face when he felt something wet drip down his face. However, Yasaka beat him to it as she leaned even closer to invade his privacy space, and to his shock stick her tongue out to lick the drop on his face that was revealed to be a tear. The former Tailed Beast just stayed still too stunned to make a word as Yasaka leaned back with a beaming smile.

_'Perhaps there's something else in her as well.' _Thought Kurama.

"I don't like tears on your face so I just ate it away." Yasaka chirped.

All Yasaka got was a wide-eyed stare and a huge sweat drop from Kurama. _'This vixen is so weird.' _

"Thanks, I guess... Yasaka." Kurama said barely above a whisper.

Yasaka's smile only got brighter hearing Kurama call her name for the first time. The crimson kitsune in question was not prepared for the full body tackle from Yasaka. Unable to gain footing, they both fell to the ground, the regrown grass flying in the air around them. Kurama never thought he would find himself pinned down to the ground with a girl technically his age in body hugging him to death.

"Yay! You said my name, Ku-kun." Yasaka cheered.

"Would it be too much trouble to say my name too?" Kurama asked while trying to either wriggle out of the grip or remember how to use the Substitution Jutsu to get free.

"Nope!" Chirped Yasaka. "Ku-kun is much better."

_'I hope to whatever godly entity that my siblings never hear that nickname.' _Kurama prayed mentally, but deep down knew the heavens would work against him for laughs.

Suddenly, Kurama's many centuries of instinct honed in an era of war came to surface. His awkwardness washed away into a serious expression as his body tensed automatically. He reached out with his senses, picking up hostile intent around them and coming in close. It was also at that moment Kurama smelled a potent scent of brimstone from above and coming in very fast. That could only mean - !

"Yasaka!" Kurama exclaimed.

The female kitsune was wholly unaware of the danger that was coming towards them. Cursing in his head, Kurama wrapped his arms around Yasaka and turned her to the left to lay on their sides. He was just in time when a ball of fire impacted the ground before them in front of the graves powerful to buffet the two kitsune in ripping winds and explosive power. Yasaka was fortunately unharmed from the attack since Kurama had used his back as a meat shield for her. Kurama will be fine himself thanks to his potent chakra giving him an enhanced durability enough to stop bleeding wounds and broken bones.

Kurama made sure to hold Yasaka close to his body as they bounced off the ground multiple times. He could feel the earth scratching against his skin and ripping into his clothes. Their velocity stopped when Kurama anchored his hand into the dirt.

"Ku-kun, are you alright?!" Exclaimed Yasaka.

"Fine..." Kurama groaned, not used to the pain of his body.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Sneered a voice dripping with ill intent.

Kurama craned his neck back to find in the air a man a stylized black cloak of unknown design to Japanese culture. Most of his form was hidden away in the cloak with just a pair of golden pointed shoes sticking peeking out of the bottom. The shoulders were equipped in pauldrons in royal blue with purple edge. It was shaped in a sheet of metal that was sharpened at the tip that in Kurama's opinion looked ridiculous. On the chest was a buckle of metal that showed a flame with the face of a fanged monster. Under a hood was a bearded face of black hair with sickening purple eyes leered down at the pair of kitsune and a cruel smirk stretched his face. He was floating in the air thanks to three pairs of bat-like wings, revealing himself to be a High-class devil.

The situation got worse when more stepped out of the surroundings. Kurama could feel the dark energies emanating from them that only devils wore, and they all had a nasty intent that reminded the former Tailed Beast of the likes of Orochimaru. Cruel smirks showed white teeth and eyes stared lecherously at the Yokai, mostly on Yasaka.

"This is interesting." Spoke the High-class devil, dropping to the ground in front of Kurama. "I find out that three of my men were killed yesterday, and here I find two foxes all alone."

"Look at the two of them! They both have nine tails!" One noted, pointing to their fox appendages

"I can see that." Replied the leader. "They can make good additions for my peerage. Especially the girl's for her future services."

_'Dammit, and I had pushed Amaterasu away.' _Thought Kurama, hating himself for that tidbit.

"But first," The leader sneered with a crueler smirk, "we need to teach them a little lesson on obedience."

The devil swung a flame-coated leg that crashed into Kurama's ribs, cracking the air from the force. His grip on Yasaka failed him and he was sent flailing across the ground like a kicked ball. His high speed travel was only stopped when Kurama crashed into the trunk of a tree hard enough to topple the whole trunk. Kurama bit his lip to hold back the groan of pain from the blow at his side that must've left a bruise to the bone.

"Would you look at that?" Said one of the devils by its feminine tone revealed to be a woman. "The little kid is a lot tougher than we thought."

"Then let's see how much we can break him." Chuckled another man as the surrounding devils began to close in one him.

But Kurama ignored the devils leering upon him. Rather his focus was entirely on Yasaka on the other side with the High-class devil towering over him. The devil himself picked Yasaka up by her hair, revealing her face marred with dirt and barely held back tears from the pain. He made the nine tailed Yokai look at him face-to-face, meeting his gaze that spoke now goodwill. Those eyes spoke of deplorable things to break her.

All of it scared Yasaka, and Kurama see that fear clearly in Yasaka's golden orbs. He hated the fear in those eyes of Yasaka's, a stark reminder to himself when he and his siblings were left alone in the Elemental Nations without their father. She was did not deserve such cruel treatment because of the selfishness of others.

_'Hey Kurama. Can you make me a promise?'_ The voice of Naruto echoed in his head, but this time choosing to motivate him.

He refused to let this happen to her. She was a stranger in a strange yet the second person in his life to want to be his friend. It was all worth it to shield her from harm.

_'Wherever you find yourself in, promise me you'll make some precious people for you to cherish and protect them with your life.'_

Kurama, once the Kyuubi no Kitsune, will not let harm come to Yasaka. The strongest of the Tailed Beast and the first breath of life from the Sage of Six Paths shall protect Yasaka by any means necessary. Even if it means slaughtering the ones who would do her ill.

_'I, Kurama, first life of Hagoromo, will not allow this.' _Kurama roared in his mind.

In that moment, the moniker of the fox demon came alive. All the devils went still at the intense malice and hatred that flooded their own ill intents like a tsunami summoned by Susano. Their eyes traveled back to Kurama, the source of all that raw hatred made power. He had risen on all four of his limbs in a stance of an actual fox ready to hunt, and his nine tails flailed in the air menacingly. His features became more feral as his eyes morphed into a glowing red EMS and his whisker marks became more defined. Red chakra seeped off his skin to form a bubbling aura around him and as his nails grew into claws and teeth turned into fang. All the while, his crimson eyes with the complicated pattern glared at every devil in his sight.

And then he moved. There was no describe the speed that was on the higher echelons of High-class. Only the leader of the devils managed to see a red blur that snapped to move upon his servants. His first victim fell with a punch to his gut that pierced flesh from the brute force, and thankfully Yasaka never got to see it. Three of his tails snapped to the devils on his right, wrapping around their necks before snapping them. His right fist still buried in the previous devil slashed out of the wound so the claws slashed deeply into the female devil beside him from hip to shoulder, shredding bone as it went. It took no less than that to kill all eight of the devils surrounding him, and all because of sheer power and speed he possessed.

Then Kurama's Sharingan eyes locked onto the High-class holding the killing intent to cause upon him. The devil in question froze at the look of pure murder that he had only experienced from Rizevim Lucifer. Kurama's very hatred was suffused in his red chakra only held down by his iron will.

_'How!?' _Thought the devil, sensing chakra levels that were beyond his magical prowess. _'How does a child, a nine tailed kitsune even, have this much power!?'_

His train of thought was harshly put to pause when he felt a blow to his gut that sent him rocketing back, and in effect release Yasaka from his grip. The golden princess was gently caught in Kurama's arms, who settled her down on the ground. As he looked at the golden haired kitsune, his features softened compared to the earlier malice.

_'Naruto, you made so many promises that you wanted to grant.' _Thought Kurama. _'This time, I'll make a promise for you, and I'll start by protecting this girl, my friend Yasaka.'_

"Ku-kun..." Yasaka said softly.

"Yasaka," Said Kurama with a rare gentleness in his voice, "can you please cover your eyes and ears?"

Yasaka nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears. With her silent to her surroundings, Kurama turned his attention back to the devil that started this mess. The one who had those devils come to his home and killed his parents. The same devil that dared to hurt Yasaka, an innocent in all this.

He showed no mercy disappearing right before him to slash across his chest, making the buckle on his chest come loose. Blood poured off Kurama's fingers, but his stare remained a cold fury. Next, he jumped up and grabbed the devil by his face to smash down on the ground with his body weight. No matter how much the devil struggled, he could only glare back at Kurama's eyes.

"For your crimes, I will deliver a very fitting punishment." Kurama said his Sharingan spun rapidly as he flexed one of his eyes' powers for the first time. **"Tsukiyomi."**

* * *

(Tsukiyomi Realm)

For the devil, his whole world changed into red expanse where he stood on a singular pool. He was tied to a cross by barbed wire and standing across from him was the brat himself. The eyes that drilled into his very soul that glowed more ominously than the world he was stuck on.

"For the next 72 hours, I will torture and break both spirit and mind." Kurama announced. "On a side note, this is my first time using this, so please scream your compliments."

Before the devil's eyes, the boy then morphed into something truly horrific. Where there once stood a five year old Yokai now was a giant fox of crimson fur as a tall as a mountain. Black lips revealed canines ready to tear flesh apart, hands sporting claws longer than his body, and nine tails raised into the red heavens. All the devil could do was scream in terror as the giant fox's maw clamped down on him. That same process would repeat over and over and over again till there was nothing left to the identity of the devil himself.

* * *

(Real World)

Yasaka opened her eyes when she felt someone poking her shoulder and found Kurama standing above her. None of the devils were in sight and her friend only looked slightly messed up from the earlier kick.

"They're gone Yasaka." Kurama assured, offering his hand. "You're safe."

"Thank you, Ku-kun." Yasaka said, taking Kurama's hand.

However, when Yasaka tried to stand up, her left foot gave out. Kurama looked down to find that her left heel looked badly bruised. A growl left his throat at the fact the devil was able to harm Yasaka like that. There's no way she was going to walk by herself to the palace in Kyoto. That left on solution, and in all honesty Kurama did not know what to think about it.

"Hold on." Kurama said.

Yasaka widened her eyes when she suddenly found herself on Kurama's back. Her arms automatically wrapped around Kurama's neck and she felt his hands under her thighs. She blushed in embarrassment, but Yasaka kept her hold on Kurama lest she fall from his back.

"Ku-kun, you don't have to do this." Yasaka protested.

"It is sort of my fault." Kurama admitted. "I didn't react sooner and you got hurt because of it."

"Fine." Yasaka pouted as she snuggled into his red hair that she admitted felt so soft. "Your chakra feels so warm."

That made Kurama pause momentarily in his step. That description of his chakra was only associated to Naruto's. He should know since he was trapped in his body since the boy's birth. It really brought the question of what Yasaka really saw in Kurama's chakra. The crimson-orange furred kitsune pushed those thoughts aside and continued his walk back to the palace of Kyoto. All the while, Kurama never noticed the contented smile on Yasaka's face.

When they returned, it took considerable persuasion on both their parts to Amaterasu that Yasaka had tripped on her foot to get the bruise. Kurama returned to his room then to himself. Upon entering, he collapsed on the bed releasing small grunts of pain. The entire time his body was wracked with burning aches from the strain of using his potent chakra and he had endured the pain till the end. The simple answer to this pain was because his body was not mature enough to handle the pressure of using his chakra. The solution to this problem annoyed Kurama to end in its tediousness and simplicity.

Kurama had to get started on strengthening his body in training. Since his chakra was much more potent and volatile than anyone else, he was going to have to push his body on the level those spandex-wearing freaks. On another note, Kurama had to get in the habit of mastering martial arts and getting kenjutsu. He was in a new world, but he was not foolish enough to think that they weren't other 'special' cases of powerhouses that dominated the world, and that was excluding the existence of other gods. Thankfully, Kurama had a mental library at his call from his time in his hosts, especially Mito and Kushina for jutsus and eventually Naruto's. The blonde's Shadow Clone was going to be a real kicker for him.

_'But in hindsight, all Naruto had going for him were Shadow Clones and different Rasengans.' _Thought Kurama. _'That fucking Leaf village. He could've been so much stronger with the right teaching, enough to stomp the fucking Uchiha and Pein to the ground. I'm almost glad Naruto died so he would not have to live in a lie that held back his potential. Hell, the kit could've rivaled Father if he had the right training. By all accounts, Naruto should've been Jounin when he came back to the village with the pervert, but that bastard only wanted him to use my chakra. That fool never realized he could be stronger not just with my chakra.'_

Hours had gone by in his mental tirade and recovery that night had fallen. That was then his door was knocked on a second time. Kurama lifted his head again to look at the door, but it didn't take genius to know who it was.

"Hi Ku-kun!" Yasaka chirped on the other side. "You weren't around for the rest of the day! You're must be pretty lazy if you put yourself in here all day in bed!"

_'Oi, I'm laying here because my body is in pain.' _Kurama mentally shouted, but it was half of a lie.

"I knew you would be hungry." Yasaka said. "I made you food again. I made more this time since you missed out on lunch and... I kinda hope we can share this time. But I get you want to be alone, so I'll be off."

Yasaka set down the plates and bowls of tempura and miso soup at the floor of the door. She was happy that at least he ate his cooking; that was enough for her. So imagine her surprise when the door creaks open and sees Ku-kun's face peeking through.

"You can come in if you want." Kurama said, opening the door just enough to let her pass through.

The wide smile on Yasaka's face was all the answer he needed. They both carried the homemade meal inside the room where they ate side by side in relative silence on top of the bed. Kurama ate his meal with gusto, but was reigning most his impulse to not be a fool in front of Yasaka. But she certainly wasn't easy with how good she made it.

"Do you like it?" Yasaka asked, giggling how Kurama rushed at the bowl of miso soup.

"I do." It was lie; the food was doing heaven on his taste buds. "You're cooking is astounding."

Yasaka blushed. "Thank you."

Thirty minutes later, all the pair had were empty bowls and plates dirtied with crumbs and soup. Kurama could already feel the call of sleep on his body. He was going to ask Yasaka to go to her own room to sleep until he felt a weight on his shoulder. The crimson-orange haired kitsune looked in shock that Yasaka had fallen asleep and was using his shoulder as a pillow. A smile broke on Kurama's face seeing the contented smile on the girl's face, warming his heart. Then he too fell under the spell of the night, his head falling on back on the soft pillow standing tall at the head of the bed.

An hour later, Amaterasu arrived in the hall, searching for Yasaka as it was an hour past her curfew. Her interests peaked seeing a door still open, knowing that it was Kurama's. When she looked into the room, her heart fluttered and a warm smile graced her beautiful face. She hardly wanted anything else in the world than immortalizing the sight of two people precious together sleeping together after a shard meal. It almost made the goddess squeal at the sight.

* * *

**Wasn't expecting this chapter to be this long. The main reason I gave Kurama the EMS was because he could access the Susano Armor when he gains his giant fox form. Matatabi, Son Goku, and Shukaku also have the EMS and will be shown very soon. The point of this chapter was to start Kurama forming his bonds with new people and becoming more of a guardian to his new home. **

**On the subject of Naruto in general, I see how Konoha is 'bad'. I get he is a Shounen character with plot on his side, but its kind of redundant how downplayed he really is. When the episode that revealed the secret of the Shadow Clone, that just screamed to me how much of his potential was thoroughly wasted. And consider the fact Naruto ONLY main ways of fighting are Senjutsu, Rasengan, and Sharingan. That's it. Not even some offensive wind jutsu. And that ends my pointless rabble because this is Kurama's story. A story that will see the might of the true first son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki.**

**Up next is Chapter 4.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	4. My Ku-kun!

**Disclaimer: ****The following is a fan-based parody. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 4: My Ku-kun!**

"Ku-kun where did you go?" A seven year old Yasaka chirped playfully. "How are you so good at this?"

"Because I am a sneaky fox." The voice of Kurama came from above, but Yasaka found nothing but the branches of a tree when she looked up. "You gotta try harder."

"I will not lose to you in tag, Ku-kun!" Yasaka declared with a fiery passion.

Off on the sidelines leaning against the paper doors was the sun goddess Amaterasu. A warm smile plastered on her face as she continued to watch her two favorite kits of crimson and gold chase each other in one of the palace's many gardens. Or more accurately Kurama having fun at Yasaka's expense with the use of clones of himself while the soon-to-be leader of the Yokai stubbornly persisted trying to tag Kurama. Not once did Yasaka expect that Kurama was using _physical _clones to trick her.

It still baffled Amaterasu how Kurama, the second nine-tailed kitsune, had invented a chakra technique that created an actual physical clone of the caster. These clones shared the same personality as the original and can apparently transfer knowledge of what they learned back to the caster. In fact, the real Kurama was off to the side near a pond studying from a book for his own while more were on the roofs practicing sword katas of all things. The only downside was that the clones were not that durable unless considerably more chakra was put into the clone, and Kurama had a lot of chakra.

It had been a little over three years ago since Kurama had joined Yasaka's life, and it had been all the more better for Amaterasu's surrogate daughter to have a friend. The kitsune's friendship grew close, more so on Yasaka's part as she would often go to his room with her home cooking. Amaterasu had more than once found the pair having fallen asleep together, and she had to bite down the urge to squeal at how cute they were. What troubled the sun goddess though was what Kurama was putting himself through, and not one week after moving to the palace did he suddenly start training.

Training as in preparing for war with how hard he pushed himself. Kurama pushed his bodies through exercises no child should ever do, studied katas of the sword to master Muramasa when Amaterasu never even thought of teaching him to begin with, and honing his chakra in a way that Amaterasu never imagined. His strange way of using chakra somehow implemented the powers of the elements and manipulating chakra in ways that proved more destructive than magic. The implications that Kurama were downright unheard of as the only known ways of the use of chakra has always been through senjutsu and youjutsu. Yet Kurama was taking the uses of chakra leagues ahead in the use of everyday life.

Just yesterday Amaterasu almost jumped all the way back to the Shinto heaven when she found Kurama standing upside down on the ceiling, and it was only from Kurama's explanation that he was focusing charka at his feet to do just that. He also received a scolding for all the holes he blasted on the walls and ceiling.

Amaterasu tried finding some way to rationalize his reasons, and on some level didn't want him to do this. She could not deny the warrior within him and Kurama's protectiveness over Yasaka. It was sweet really, but still mind boggling how far Kurama was pushing himself and it was only thanks to his unusual rate of recovery and healing factor that he was always up and about. And she had no idea how to approach in the way Kurama was using his chakra since it was obviously working. The sun goddess begrudgingly hired tutors for Kurama in martial arts that would visit occasionally. A kendo master would have been nice, but Kurama denied saying he had no need and instead was teaching himself.

Still, much of what Kurama wanted to do Amaterasu forcefully had to hold him back since he was still a child. She should've made sure Tora didn't fill her son's head all about 'cool' things of Japan with all the fighting and swords. He was always so infatuated of those concepts himself as a child, and now it was passed onto Kurama. At least he had his mother's seriousness when it was needed.

Kurama had only really opened up to Yasaka the most compared to other denizens, including Amaterasu. He was awfully very reclusive, and was not prone to make any sort of conversation unless Yasaka asked him to.

If only she knew that everything that Kurama was training himself in was from total memory from his time within his three hosts of Mito, Kushina, and Naruto, and he spent the past three years roaming down his memories to pick up useful pieces. From the former two Kurama gained a better understanding how to use his chakra in his new physical body. It was not like the chakra network that humans from the Elemental Nations described, but a vast pool that filled his whole body. The same could be said about Yasaka's and every other Yokai's chakra configuration when he looked at them with his EMS, always emitting an aura of chakra around their bodies instead of having it contained in some sort of pathways like a nervous system.

Then there was what happened when he tried using senjutsu, or at least how he remembered how it was down in his time with Naruto. However, natural chakra came much more naturally to him since his own chakra was a mix of nature, physical, spiritual, and whatever existed in Kaguya. The problem was that the moment Kurama opened himself to nature, he was hit with so much raw malice that it threatened to turn him back into the raging monster that he was known for. With sheer willpower did Kurama make it through and cut the connection, but the experience shocked him. Apparently, the natural energy of this world was highly imbalanced due to how humans in this world were allowed too much freedom and were polluting the planet. Yet another reason why Kurama absolutely abhorred the human race. Give them enough power and they would destroy their very home without a second thought.

Kenjutsu was solely from his memories of Kushina, limited as they were considerably she was his least favorite fan. Not much one can see of the outside world when one is impaled by golden chains. Mito was second in being tolerable allowing him to view the outside world, but still putting up the pretense that he was too dangerous to be let out. Only Naruto had his respect as he promised with all his body to free Kurama and be his friend, and from the gaki did Kurama learn the most of offensive jutsu.

He almost missed the gobsmacked look on Amaterasu's face when he produced a rasengan, which was rather easy considering it was inspired from his Tailed Beast Bomb, and that when he learned the ways of chakra were vastly different than they were in the Elemental Nations. They did not harness the elements of nature and rarely had any techniques dedicated to complete offense. There wasn't any existence of anything related to ninjutsu on a destructive scale, and the closest variant of genjutsu was youjutsu that dealed in wide-scale illusions.

That made his knowledge one of a kind and seemingly prodigal in his 'discovery'. Kurama felt oddly respectful of the Yokai race at how they used chakra for more subtle arts instead of direct destruction, but he also saw the apparent weakness they had against other races that used a force called magic. The closest Yokai had to offense was their variant of senjutsu, which instead of granting them immense physical enhancement the senjutsu gifts them far more reflexes in Touki and disruption of one's ki, the physical aspect of chakra.

Should he try and teach these people the techniques from home? He wanted to say no, knowing that his knowledge has a chance of starting what the Elemental Nations became. The bare silver-lining of that proposal was that it was impossible to teach humans since they never were gifted chakra with some rare humans only being able to use either chi or ki. Idly, Kurama thought of teaching Yasaka a few tricks, and the mental image of Yasaka throwing out rasengans, making shadow clones, or breathing fire was honestly adorably hilarious.

Speaking of his new friend in this world, Kurama glanced up from his hiding spot. He had to hold in his snickers watching Yasaka failing to catch his many shadow clones sneaking circles around the golden kitsune. She had no noticeable change over the three years compared to himself who looked more fit, but he could not deny there was a greater radiance to Yasaka. An amused smile appeared on Kurama's human face as he went back to the book on this world's uses of chakra.

"FOUND YOU!"

Only to find himself caught off guard and tackled by a golden blur that was the _real _Yasaka having somehow sneaked up on him. Amaterasu openly released a beautiful watching Yasaka tackled the shocked Kurama into the pond water. Koi fish jumped in surprise and bolted far away from the duo. The pair came up simultaneously, both of their clothes drenched and soaked. Kurama's mane of red hair that he rarely allowed to cut was stubborn cut to his face and Yasaka's golden waterfall became shinier and smoother. Despite their state, Yasaka continued to giggle incessantly with a cheshire grin of victory while Kurama was sputtering nonsense.

"H-How?" Kurama managed to say.

Hell, he didn't even sense Yasaka close to him. To answer, Yasaka gestured back to the main garden area under the sakura tree where his own clones were flabbergasted. Kurama could sense a fluctuation of chakra in the air as the space distorted around the main garden area where his clones were equally flabbergasted. The 'Yasaka' in the garden disappeared as if it was a mirage, and only then did Kurama sense that the whole area was covered in chakra.

"I am the best at youjutsu, Ku-kun." Yasaka chirped in pride. "I've been learning more from my classes, and my teachers just started teaching me chakra control."

Kurama nodded dumbly, still in stock surprise that he was caught off guard by Yasaka of all people. That also revealed to him an unknown strength of youjutsu. While genjutsu injected the target with foreign chakra to mess with their senses, he now knew that youjutsu blanketed an entire area in chakra to produce the illusions. It was the only explanation in how Yasaka was able to fool all of his clones the entire time. No one would be able to detect it, and it could blank the signature of the caster.

"How did you sneak up on me and how did you find me?" Kurama could not help but ask.

Yasaka giggled. "Silly Ku-kun spends too much time in his book."

The former biju had the decency to blush in embarrassment. It was such a stupid reason of how he was caught, but he had never actually read a book until now. In his old life, it was either sleeping in some valley or sleeping in one of his hosts. Except that habanero that refused to let him sleep with those fucking chains.

"Fine, you win." Kurama relented. "What would you have me do?"

"Huh?" Yasaka was not expecting that from Kurama.

"You caught fair and square." Kurama briefed. "Now, I have to do something for you and I can't go back on it. Do whatever you want with me."

He may or not be trying to tease the poor girl if the bright blush evident on her face was anything to go by. Her thoughts were in a wild jumble, and in some corner of her mind came the suggestion of kissing all over Ku-kun's cute face and licking his whisker marks. Steam started to come out of her ears as the thought became louder before she shook her head to rid of the 'likable' idea.

"N-No, not that!" Yasaka exclaimed frantically. "D-Don't put those thoughts in m-my head, Ku-kun!"

"He-he-he." Kurama snickered.

A furious pout etched on Yasaka's face before it suddenly turned mischievous. Kurama's laughs turned back into sputters when his face was splashed by pond water. He gave a deadpanned look at the laughing golden kitsune before in all his maturity reciprocated with a wave of water half of Yasaka's height crashing harmlessly on Yasaka with the aid of his tails. It soon devolved into an exchange of laughter and splashes as the two kitsune Yokai continued to play in the pond water. The crimson Yokai would never admit, but this was honestly the most fun he had in over a thousand years.

Throughout all of this Amaterasu watched with such a warm smile, and wished she had some sort of device to take an image of this forever. Yasaka truly was a positive influence on Kurama healing his spirit from the trauma at the loss of his parents. He was oddly mature since then, no longer acting like a child most of the time. His genuine were mostly towards Yasaka, or were of a sickening sort when he discovered something truly destructive in his self-taught ways of chakra.

"That's enough you two." Amaterasu interrupted, making Kurama and Yasaka pause in their motions. "You can play in the water... when you go take a bath."

Yasaka brightened up. "Can Ku-kun and I use the big one in the palace?"

Kurama did not know why, but at that moment he felt a sense of doom befall him. As far as he understood, each room had their own bathroom to use, so it confused him what she meant by the 'big one'. Unless Yasaka meant one of the hot springs in the top levels of one of the towers of the palace.

There were still newplaces that for Kuama to discovering in this overly-sized palace. Not even daimyos from the Elemental Nations that he saw via Mito ever had this big of a palace. Perhaps it is the perk when one of the patrons is the head of the Shinto pantheon. Imagine Kurama's surprise when he learned the world was filled with gods of different pantheons. He was especially displeased of the Greek gods currently inhabiting the American continent as they reminded Kurama too much of that bloody pervert that did nothing for Naruto.

"Perhaps." Amaterasu mused. "But do you need servants to help wash you?"

"I can clean myself." Kurama said as he wasn't about to have strangers wash his body, especially when he was naked.

Kurama stiffened when he saw a gleam in Amaterasu's eyes. A very familiar gleam he had only seen from Kushina when she went into matchmaker frenzy all over the village. He suddenly felt like he was piece of meat and being wondered where he should be plated with.

"That's wonderful." Amaterasu said with a sweet smile. "Then it's not too much trouble for you to help Yasaka in the bath."

Kurama's head went blank for a moment before it went into overdrive. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but he definitely something in that sentence was not right. Yasaka's reaction was more profound as her entire body went red with a blush.

"KAA-CHAN!" Exclaimed Yasaka.

Even though it was Yasaka's plan to hang out with Kurama in the hot springs, she didn't actually mean for _that_. To the little girl, it seemed too intimate, but if she were older it would be more along the lines of perverse. A perverse act that she wouldn't _too _opposed to.

"Fine, fine." Amaterasu brushed off. "Go get yourselves cleaned up. Today is a special day as some good friends of mine are going to visit the palace. Hopefully, both will be there to make some friends as they are bringing some children of their own, and I've heard great things about them."

Kurama scoffed. "What could be so special that I have to go to some lousy party?"

"Well, it would interest you that these children have specifically asked to see you, Kurama-kun." Amaterasu said. "A little blue nekoshou and the last tanuki Yokai to be exact."

Kurama at first waved it off until realization came to mind. _'Could it be them? Matatabi? Shukaku?'_

There was no other reasonable explanation how two random Yokai knew him at all unless it was the reincarnations of his siblings. He was still unaware of where Son Goku could be, but at least now he had an idea that Matatabi and Shukaku were both in the territory of Kyoto, and were coming back here today. For the first time, Kurama was looking forward to meeting his siblings. After all, he had to act the part of the older brother and put Shukaku in his place if he got too rowdy.

* * *

(Later that night)

Kurama and Yasaka were neatly dressed in royal kimonos of crimson and gold respectively. The former of the kitsune pair had to resist the urge to scratch his head where his mane of hair had been tamed to a tail to make him look proper. The fact Yasaka made it for him and the fact he didn't want to make himself a delinquent was the only reason he did ruin the hair style. Led by Amaterasu, the pair walked into a wide court yard near the front gates of the palace were a small party was formed.

Both Yokai of the supernatural and human of Edo Japan were conversing in random chatter that made Kurama's ears twitch in annoyance. All talk momentarily paused and their eyes went straight to the kitsune pair. Most eyes went on him with a mix of shock and curiosity due to his open array of nine crimson tails waving behind him ominously. He noted that some of the human snobs that came to Kyoto were sending perverted leers at Yasaka, imaging what she would be older. Amaterasu would have given fear into the mortal, but was beaten to the punch when Kurama let a trickle of his wrath at these men, making them quivering wrecks. The Yokai were however amused at the display.

"Ningen." Kurama growled.

Though his hatred had diminished mostly, it was still there whenever he saw humans. It still festered when he saw the filthy greed and lust in their eyes. They are a chaotic race that are a danger to themselves and the rest of the world. Give them a stick and soon they'll sharpen them into spears. Give them rocks and they'll mold them into clubs. Give them charka and they will wage unending war for power.

He reigned in his temper as he felt Yasaka grasp his left hand, which was almost twice the size in comparison. Kurama knew that he was growing above average height of most children his age, especially for a Yokai. There was certainly a lot of attention he grabbed from the female populace of the party.

On sight of Amaterasu, the humans immediately bowed before the goddess, but Kurama could sense most of it was false praise to appease to the sun goddess. She could see as well as the light in her eyes appeared colder. No doubt she was going to find who let these people into her palace and dispose of them for their incompetence.

"Beautiful as always, Amaterasu-sama." Spoke the voice of an old man.

When Kurama saw the speaker, he felt a bead of cold sweat when he sensed the aura the geezer was emitting. He was obviously not human by his monkey-like features of golden fur and a wrinkled, creased face of dark skin. He had the figure of a primary school child, and prayer beads adorned his neck. But there was no denying the aura of power Kurama felt from the monkey Yokai. An aura that Kurama had only seen from Hagoromo himself. He bet that this guy would give Kaguya definite trouble to deal with.

"Ah, Sun Wukong, a pleasure to see you." Amaterasu greeted kindly. "And who is this new little gaki beside you?"

Kurama locked eyes with the second monkey Yokai standing beside the identified Sun Wukong. He looked like Wukong with a lava-red coloring of fur and human-like complexion of skin. The boy was definitely Kurama's, if just a little younger by at least a year, and had a mess of shaggy red hair on his head that never went past his shoulders. A singular red furry tail was wrapped around the waist. The moneky Yokai locked eyes with Kurama, and instantly there was a snap of realization of who it was in front of them.

"Ah, this is one of my descendants that took my interest." Sun Wukong introduced. "This is Son Goku. Careful, he's got a boastful attitude."

"And you're made of old farts." Grumbled Son Goku, causing the Buddha to laugh.

Knowing and believing were two different things when Kurama stared at who was his reincarnated younger brother, Son Goku the four-tailed ape. The species that he was born as suited him, and at some perspective there really wasn't much of a change with Son Goku compared to how Kurama was born as. While Kurama was left stunned by his brother's sudden appearance, Son Goku was giving him a smile.

"What's wrong, fox?" Son Goku said. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Well, I haven't gotten it yet."

Kurama stiffened when he felt his personal space being invaded by a pair of slender arms going around him, and the heavy scent of ember and cat. He turned his head around and found the invasive culprit to be a young girl of five years old. A waterfall of dark blue hair with black tips went down the back over a black yukakta with an obi string, but it was loose enough to get a peek at the bare shoulders. She was a whole head shorter and then some than Kurama, which was smaller than Yasaka by a few inches. Blue cat ears sat on her head and two cat tails swished behind her. The most notable feature were the hetochromatic eyes of separate yellow and green that belonged to one person.

"Matatabi." Kurama said in a bare whisper.

"Now I've got your tongue." Matatabi teased, pressing closer into Kurama's back. "Hello, Kurama-nii-san. Mmmmh, you're back feels so solid."

Kurama's right twitched at Matatabi. If it were any other girl doing this to him, he would be a bit bashful. He was more than familiar with Matatabi's unusual antics that involved invading her siblings' personal spaces beyond moral boundaries. She always found some odd pleasure in getting bashful expression from everyone, and Kurama was the only seemingly immune due to his immense size. Despite being stuck in a real body, it only served to annoy Kurama.

"Jiiii."

However, it could not be said the same for Yasaka. Kurama glanced at his friend, only to sweat drop at the intense stare Yasaka's golden orbs were laying in on Matatabi. He could physically feel the intensity directed at Matatabi, which caught the reincarnated nekoshou's interest, and her golden orbs were ignited in a raging inferno. A slight grin grew on her pink lips.

"Ara, who's this delicious golden wonder?" Matatabi wondered, loosening her hug on Kurama. "She looks like a cuter, golden you, Kurama-kun."

In a surprising motion, Yasaka took her chance to pull Kurama closer to herself, wrapping her arms around Kurama's left arm, and away from Matatabi. She continued her intense stare on a surprised Matatabi, who in turn leveled a mischievous look to meet Yasaka. Kurama was unfortunately caught in the middle of this seeing a spark ignite between the two Yokai, and the only getting amusement out of this whole thing was Son Goku.

"Ah, Kurama, what did you land yourself into?" Son Goku chuckled.

Kurama's response was to growl at the prodding at the former four-tailed biju while thinking up of some way to dissolve this situation. It felt like a war was going to erupt between Matatabi and Yasaka, and he had no idea why. He was just now starting to understand how women were so strange.

"Ara, you seem awfully close to Kurama-kun." Matatabi noted. "You don't mind if I _borrow _him from you did you?"

Yasaka did not speak at first. Her teeth were barred in a failed attempt to seem dangerous, and her nine golden tails were arrayed in a way similar to Kurama. The grip on his arm grew tighter, and Kurama was starting to question his blood circulation in his limb. Then Yasaka had to say what should have stayed forbidden from his siblings.

"Ku-kun is my Ku-kun!" Exclaimed Yasaka with the most fire and conviction in her voice.

Kurama so wanted to leave his body right now and enter an incorporeal state to escape the humiliation coming towards him. Matatabi and Son Goku froze on the spot as still as statues as soon as they heard Yasaka's pet name for Kurama. The first to break was Son Goku who made a snort-like sound and holding a hand over his hand. It started off softly from Matatabi, but grew by the second until both nekoshou were roaring in laughter.

"Ku-kun!?" Matatabi laughed. "KU-KUN!? HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"This is the best day of my freaking new life." Cackled Son Goku.

Yasaka blinked in confusion at the duo's reaction, but Kurama was shaking on the spot. His face was strained and bright red in a mix of embarrassment and rage. He wanted to blame Yasaka for letting the nickname slip out, but he could not honestly blame his friend. What he can do was stare at his siblings with absolute murder flashing in his crimson eyes.

"Shut up!" Kurama growled.

"What's the matter, _Ku-kun?_" Matatabi teased, getting a tick mark from Kurama. "Don't like your nickname, _Ku-kun_?"

"JIIIIIIIIII!"

This had the added effect of riling up Yasaka even more. Her hold on Kurama increased with her arms now around his chest, and her stare turned into a heated glare. He also noted ghostly blue ember coming off her body.

"Only I get to call him Ku-kun." Yasaka growled, and he could feel her increase in chakra. "Not some feline hussy."

Kurama had to hand it to Yasaka she knew how to throw insults. He smirked seeing Matatabi's grin strain while Son Goku continued to laugh at the free show. A new kid came onto the scene at that moment behind Son Goku appearing the same age as Matatabi. His skin was tanned and featured sand-colored hair and yellow eyes that held a wild look to them. On his head were a pair of sand-colored animal ears similar to a raccoon and from his back came a massive raccoon tail as long as his body. When he spotted Kurama, he almost went ballistic.

"Kurama-teme, I finally found y-" The tanuki exclaimed only for Son Goku to cover his mouth.

"Shut up, Shukaku!" Son Goku said. "You're going to spoil the fun."

Reluctantly, Shukaku agreed and stayed on the sidelines to watch the show between Matatabi and Yasaka with Kurama caught in the middle.

"Ara ara, you are a feisty one." Matatabi said, a faint blue aura of power surrounding her. "But I so much want to call him Ku-kun, especially when I cuddle him."

_'Stop egging each other or I am going to die from the battle.'_ Kurama lamented in his head.

"You'll never have Ku-kun, street cat." Hissed Yasaka, a golden aura of chakra surrounding the nine-tailed kitsune.

"Musume, what are you doing?" Spoke a feminine voice to turn mortal man into putty.

Matatabi's aura instantly dissipated and her attention was entirely driven elsewhere. Approaching the nekoshou was a woman of sexual beauty that she could create lust from the most reserved of humans. Her hair was a stark black like the night sky and her eyes were a glowing yellow. Surprisingly, she had an array of _eight _cat tails swishing behind her.

"Kaa-san." Matatabi said.

"I hope you are not troubling them, especially Yasaka-hime." Matatabi's mother said sternly.

Matatabi's face paled and she glanced at Yasaka in full realization who the kitsune was. She was too busy to one-up on Yasaka she didn't take the time to figure who the kitsune Yokai actually was the next leader of their race.

"Ah, Fujimai, how nice to see you." Amaterasu greeted, returning from her conversation with Sun Wukong and Shi, the Shinto God of Death that decided to come here.

"Amaterasu-sama." The eight-tailed nekoshou bowed. "It has been a long time."

"It certainly has, Fujimai-san." Added Sun Wukong. "Over three centuries since we last met. I heard you married again."

"Indeed I have." Fujimai said, gesturing to Matatabi. "This is my daughter, Matatabi Toujou. I have to say, she's an extraordinary addition to the Hell-cat clan."

"Speaking of, how has that been going on for you since the closing of the Shinto territory borders to outsiders?" Sun Wukong asked, stroking his beard.

Fujimai frowned. "Things have been tense back home at our estate. Devils have constantly demanded entrance to our home, and without the Tengu guards there would've been more successful break-ins. Recently, I have been getting death threats from Underworld nobles to have some of my people in their peerages."

Each word from Fujimai had the effect of dimming the brightness on Amaterasu's face and replacing it with sheer wrath. Yasaka shivered as she felt the wrath from her mother while Kurama stood strong before the goddess' power. The air started to heat up and the cool of the night was turned into hottest of summer days.

"I will make sure that no such so-called 'threats' come through." Amaterasu promised, her voice laced with so much venom in contrast to her bright demeanor.

"They certainly are getting more bold in this new Cold War." Added a man.

Except he wasn't a man at all given the aura of death Kurama sensed that could make Kaguya uneasy. The man was as tall as Amaterasu and almost bland in appearance with a white, baggy shihakshou. His skin was white as snow lacking any life, his black hair was shaved to the scalp, and his eyes were pitch black lacking pupils. Yasaka whimpered feeling the entity's aura of death in contrast to the life-giving chakra, and only Kurama's amazing warm chakra kept her safe. But the former biju could tell the entity before him held no such ill intent as it was a part of his nature as the Death God of the Shinto pantheon, Shinigami or Shi for short.

Those black eyes narrowed on Kurama, and there was a look of familiarity in those black orbs. He leaned close to Kurama till they were on eye-level. Shi's gaze passed Kurama's skin and into his very soul until they widened what they saw.

"Hello, Kurama-san." Shi greeted. "It certainly has been a while."

Kurama's eyes widened. "You mean you-"

Shinigami nodded, confirming Kurama's shock. This death god was the very same entity the Yondaime summoned that split his soul and sealed him away in Naruto's body. Anger and fear gripped at Kurama's heart at the one who continued his imprisonment for the third time and split his very soul in half.

"To think that you have come to this realm." Shi said. "How interesting. I mean you no harm, Kurama-san. It is not my place anymore to interfere."

Shi straightened up and made his leave of the four. Fujimai had escorted Matatabi away to talk to more guests at the gathering, and Son Goku was dragging away a struggling Shukaku. All that left was Kurama, Amaterasu, and Yasaka, who was still clinging onto Kurama's back.

"Ku-kun," Yasaka whispered into his fox ears, "you won't leave me right?"

The question made Kurama freeze. Using his sensation of emotions, he felt the fear gripping Yasaka's heart. Perhaps that exchange with Matatabi had a more profound effect on Yasaka than he thought. He was after all her closest friend... and something more.

"Of course not." Kurama said in complete honesty.

Then she did the most unexpected thing. Her head moved in a blur up to his shoulder and bit _hard _on Kurama's exposed skin. Pain seared through him as her teeth sunk through his skin, but it immediately went away when she pulled back. He rubbed the spot finding no blood, and turned to Yasaka in confusion.

"What was that for?!" Exclaimed Kurama.

"OH!" Yasaka responded as though coming out of a daze. "Uh, d-d-did I..."

Yasaka failed in the rest of her words as her face etched in a mix of terror and embarrassment. Her face scrunched up and grew bright red as blood rushed to her skin. Small hands slapped on her cheeks to hold in haggard breathing until she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"IYYAAAAAA!"

Kurama blinked in astonishment as Yasaka disappeared in a sprint that left a dust trail all the way back to the palace. His mind failed to come up with a logical reason of her reaction, and looked to Amaterasu to answers. By the expression on her face, she had no interest in telling if it ruined her amusement.

Seriously, what the heck was that about!?

* * *

**Kurama you have no idea. You have no idea that Yasaka has just marked her territory on you. This chapter was to introduce the rest of the reincarnated biju into the story, and provide unique characters such as Fujimai and Shinigami.**

**Up next is Chapter 5.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	5. The Absolute Strongest in the World

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based parody. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 5: The Absolute Strongest in the World**

Five year has passed, and Kurama has unfortunately hit a roadblock in his training. Four months ago, he had mastered the manipulation of his chakra into the elements and found a way to use genjutsu and youjutsu with his Sharingan. That was good enough for him since Kurama was hesitant in using the same eyes as the clan that wanted to chain him down. The Amaterasu flames were too dangerous to practice and too suspicious with the actual goddess Amaterasu so close to watch. Susano was out of the question, for now at least.

His elemental manipulation proved to be one of Kurama's strong points. As a being formerly made of chakra, he had the highest affinity for all of the five elements used in ninjutsu. Kurama took this a step further and experimented in combining them into the kekkei genkei the ningen in the Elemental Nations coveted so much. So far, Kurama had a mastered grasp on Scorch Release, which proved equal to the Fox Fire that Amaterasu was trying to train Yasaka to use, and Ice Release. The former was Kurama's favorite finding a likeness to instantly burn his targets, and he was still trying to grasp on other elemental combinations.

What Kurama wanted to continue was senjutsu. He knew that mastering the art of taking in nature chakra like Naruto would unlock a whole plethora of abilities to help him. It was how Naruto had taken a quarter of his chakra when the pair fought for dominance in his mindscape. The art was too useful to pass up, and if not passed will block most of Kurama's much needed abilities.

He wanted to have his fox form back, goddammit!

The very real problem was not that Kurama was a novice for senjutsu. Born as a Yokai and before that a literal mass of chakra, the use of senjutsu was in his very being. The ticker is that the natural energy of Earth was dramatically different than that in the Elemental Nations other then the fact one can still move while accessing senjutsu. Natural energy in this world held a corrupting malice that threatened to lose his mind to his old primal rage. He didn't want to go back to that, but if he couldn't access senjutsu it will be impossible for him to access whatever was beyond his own current abilities. Kurama could feel there was something just on the other side of this threshold of his eyes. Something new yet familiar to his being, and it felt like his father and Naruto when he tried to 'nudge' for that reaction in his body.

Plus, failing at mastering senjutsu in this world would be failing to freeing himself from his own wrath. The problem with the malice of the world was that it coaxed his own to come to the surface. He had to face that dark rage himself, and this time he didn't have Naruto to pull him out. By conquering his own deep-rooted hate, Kurama knew he would have lived up to his late friend, but if not he had failed Naruto the worst way possible. Kurama was better than letting something as hatred rule him anymore.

"Ku-kun, lunch is ready." Called a voice that made a melody pale in comparison.

Kurama's fox ears perked up to the voice of his first and closest childhood friend Yasaka and the mention of food. He stood up from his meditation stance under the cherry blossom tree. This was one of his favorite spots for Kurama to isolate himself to focus on his senjutsu training, and there was an almost divine tranquility in the garden of the blossoms that kept him mostly at peace. In turn, it helped keep down his own malice from being affected by that of the world.

Not standing up, he had now a more discernible height difference for a kid at the age of twelve standing at 5'2" just on the cusp his teenage years. Under his kimono were defined muscles beyond what a regular kid his age should have thanks to his constant workout to get his body into gear to properly use his chakra. His figure was lean, but solid as rock if one were to touch him, and his face appeared more angular. The pair of crimson fox ears had gained a dark tint to them from his previous life and his whisker marks became more darker.

His red eyes looked ahead and he smiled at the golden beauty waiting for him with two bowls of noodles, waiting for Kurama to join her. Pretty didn't do enough justice of how marvelous Yasaka continued to become as the years went by. Yasaka had decided to wear her hair free of the bun to let its golden splendor wash down her hair. She was of average height for a ten year old kitsune Yokai, yet her more sexual traits were showing. Its shocking really how she was already at a large C-cup in bust size at her age, indicated by the peek in her kimono at the top of her cleavage, and a mortal man will bleed to death imagining what she will be like in her prime years. She allowed her tails to wave freely behind her in a free dance much like Kurama's tails, and small golden fox ears twitched happily on the top of her head. By Kami, one of her best traits had to be Yasaka's smile that showed such sweetness yet holding a more alluring feel to them.

Something in his chest was pounding as Kurama approached his best friend for her delicious cooking, but frankly he didn't care. Being free from his state as a biju allowed to feel how he genuinely enjoyed Yasaka's company by every second. His blood warmed wonderfully when his crimson eyes met Yasaka's golden orbs as he took his seat right in front of her with their meal sat between them. A light pink blush glowed on Yasaka's face as she continued to stare at Kurama, getting brighter when her eyes trailed to his right shoulder.

The place where she marked him out of the blue as her potential mate!

She should count her lucky stars that Kurama had no idea the significance of her sudden hickey five years ago, but it had been nagging at her mind every time of the day. When she would try to sleep, Yasaka felt there was something missing that made the nights awfully lonely. But if she did sleep... Yasaka tried to have her face burn bright at the blissful dreams with herself and Kurama sleeping together either under the cherry blossoms in the day or under the full starry night. Once, Yasaka had found herself sleepwalking to the other side of the palace where Kurama's room was.

It never did help that Kurama was becoming such a... _dashing_ _hunk _of a kitsune Yokai. His constant training kept his body in incredible shape with his developing muscles hidden under his kimono. She once saw Kurama out in the open fields practicing katas with Muramasa in _nothing_ but white hakama pants, giving her a show of his whole upper body that made Yasaka drool. That day followed with very... 'suggestive' dreams in the night and leaving her unbearably hot. Still, it almost made Yasaka purr imagining what they will be like in the future if he keeps on his training.

"Itdakimasu!" The kitsune pair called out before they dived into their meal.

Kurama never lost the blissful sensation of tasting food, and Yasaka was by far the best in her culinary skills. He didn't care if he would get fat as long as it was worth it to taste Yasaka's cooking. Still, Kurama kept himself in a mannered pace taught to him by Amaterasu, and only agreed to the etiquette to not be as much of a slob as Naruto.

"So," Yasaka said suddenly, trying to stir up conversation, "have you heard that Matatabi has been named clan heiress of the nekoshous?"

Kurama snorted. "They are making a huge mistake putting the horny kitty as their clan leader."

"But you cannot deny that Matatabi has proved herself in her strength and power." Yasaka countered, but inwardly was doing a victory jig that she and Kurama were on a similar page about the feline hussy that tried to steal her 'Ku-kun', even if the nekoshou was just teasing.

For five years, Matatabi and Shukaku kept in contact and occasionally visited Kurama. At first it was awkward small talk with a brawl with Shukaku trying to prove the number of tails didn't matter. Imagine Kurama's surprise finding the gap in their chakra not so far from their previous lives with his little brother having far more chakra than he did in the last life, and fought much like his former host Gaara. They at least had the sense to restrain from using their very destructive techniques. He did win in every brawl, but Amaterasu complained about the horrendous amount of sand in the palace and Yasaka had a wonderful time brushing the sand out of Kurama's tails. Son Goku visited rarely due to his home in the mountains in Asia where Sun Wukong had chosen to train him.

It could not remain a secret when it pertained to the immense chakra of Kurama, Matatabi, Shukaku, and even Son Goku that far surpassed anyone in history. They lit up like beacons in a horde of chakra-sensitive moths. Some in the Yokai community were calling them the Shin Yokai, the Shinto version of the Super Devils of the Underworld. Kurama idly chuckled at the thought thinking they were underestimating him and his siblings, but he had yet to meet one of these 'Super Devils' to make a comparison. If one were to exist and so happened to threaten Yasaka like the devils many years ago, he will just introduce them to a Rasenrozu.

Matatabi had made herself a very surprising position among the Shinto pantheon besides being the heiress to the Hell-cats. For the first time in over a thousand years, there was a new priestess of the God of Death, Shinigami, just as Yasaka was to be Amaterasu's priestess to manage the ley lines below Kyoto. Normally, Kurama would be worried for any type of association to a death god, but it was pleasant thing to learn the actual Shinto death god wasn't that bad of a guy. Just very closed off. Who knows? Maybe Matatabi can do the death god some good in his gloomy eternity.

Kurama's ears twitched as his senses picked up the divinity that he identified to Amaterasu watching from the sidelines. The years here at the palace allowed to get a good opinion of the sun goddess, and he can safely say she was one of the better gods. If Kaguya was pale cold moon, Amaterasu was the complete opposite with a personality and warmth as great as the sun. The Yokai followed her not out of fear, but respect to Amaterasu who lived up to be the surrogate mother to all. That did not mean that Amaterasu wasn't as full of wrath as a god can be when her people are threatened. She a lot of sway in her threats against the factions being one of the most powerful in the world, but Kurama knew better that it wouldn't last long till someone stronger and less kind came here.

There was another however beside Amaterasu that was worrying Kurama. It had just entered his sensory range without plausible warning. A strange violent taint was somehow mixed with this divine signature, but it was more potent than the darkness in a devil. What worried Kurama was that the divine being was suppressing itself, but the second it came to Kurama's senses when it first arrived... the former biju was honestly scared at the level of power. He felt was going to drown in mud. The only silver lining is that Kurama didn't sense any ill intent, but the fact he could sense barely anything at all wasn't calming him down.

"Something wrong, Ku-kun?" Yasaka asked, snapping Kurama out of his daze.

Kurama forced a smile for Yasaka. "Nothing. Just wondering how you can make your wonderful cooking better by the year."

His words worked like a charm as Yasaka's glowed with a smile as well as the scarlet coloring on her cheeks.

Amaterasu, Shinto Goddess of the Sun and leader of the Shinto pantheon, was watching all of this with a contented smile on her face. It made her eternity all the more worth it seeing the people she ruled smile in happiness and enjoying life. She could not fathom how other gods in the world could be so selfish with the mortals. A good example would be Zeus and the multiple occasions he could not keep it in his pants towards his female worshipers. She could only count gods on one hand that were remotely caring toward the mortals, and even her own pantheon lacked the sort.

"Hello, Amaterasu." Spoke the most deep, and in Amaterasu's opinion powerfully husky, voice of man from behind her.

She did not make an 'Eep!'. No, she certainly did not jump on the spot and _nearly _trip back trying to turn around to face her surprise. That was the floor's fault by the honesty of the sun goddess.

Amaterasu was more than capable of picking herself back to her feet before falling to the floor, but strong hands held her up instead. A few seconds of Amaterasu blinking in confusion did the goddess realize she was laying on a pair of comfortably strong hands cushioning her back. She instantly stood up to her feet to regain some dignity to her apparent savior. All that degraded into a mess of jumbled words and thoughts when she saw the man towering over her.

No, calling him a 'man' was not a good way describe him. He was in perfect a sense a god in his looks and divine signature. Rusty red eyes looked down on her from a height of 6'10" with a mane of white hair reaching his neck. There was nothing to cover his upper body, leaving Amaterasu to stare at the body most bodybuilders would worship to have with pecks and abs looking as if carved from steel and biceps almost as big as her head. All of it was lined in these black tattoos that outlined every rippling muscle, making Amaterasu dry at the sight. His lower body was thankfully covered in black hakama with flame red patterns. The most surprising feature of the god were his forearms where instead of skin had a chromium look to them.

She knew this god perfectly well. His face appeared in her dreams, and it only got worse when she knew him. He was by far one of the most benevolent gods to the humans in the whole world besides herself. It was to the point this god was willing to fight against any supernatural entity for the sake of humanity, and he could probably well do it with how powerful this god actually was in the supernatural world. Some of him say that the god was in fact Beast-class, able to take on the likes of Trihexa and the Evils of Humanity spawned by the malice of the world.

It was those traits of courage, selflessness, and strength that mad up the one known as Asura, the Hindu Demon God of Wrath and Justice and the strongest of the Top Ten. When she meant him being the strongest in the world, Amaterasu meant that he was so strong that the gap between himself and the Hindu God of Destruction was immense.

"A-A-A-As-s-s-s-s-su-su-su-r-r-ra-a-aaa." Amaterasu stuttered with a crimson flush growing on her pale cheeks whilst quivering on the spot.

It was also worth mentioning that Amaterasu had possibly the biggest crush on the Hindu God. His kindness for mortals over his fellow gods led her to that constant fast thrum in her golden heart from a strong admiration. For all his incredible power and infamous wrath to obliterate a continent, Asura was enormously so kind. Just not so to other gods considering his history of being banished from the heavens to Naraka, the Hindu version of hell. Amaterasu was a very rare exception.

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!' _Her thoughts were a lot less calm in comparison to her already nervous outward appearance to her literal godly crush.

"Wh-Wh-Wha - How h-have y-you b-b-been?" Amaterasu squeaked, silently cursing herself for being a stuttering mess in front of Asura.

"I heard how tensions between you and the Biblical Factions are... and how worse they are getting." Asura said, his demeanor all seriousness. "I figured you could use a friendly face."

A small voice in a dark corner of Amaterasu's head was hollering to make it a more than 'friendly' with a few lewd comments on running her hands across that chiseled torso of perfect muscle. She instantly squashed down the distraction, happy with Asura's concern for her and the Shinto faction.

"Th-Thank you, Asura... kun." Amaterasu replied meekly but with no less warmth than usual. "That means a lot to me."

"I feel is only to get worse from here, Amaterasu." Asura said, standing at her side with his arms crossed. "This cold war is attracting a lot of unwanted attention from other factions, including the Norse and Greek. They haven't done anything to warrant caution, but the same can be said for vultures."

Amaterasu smiled at the hidden insult towards the two pantheons in the west while also holding in a sneer of disgust. She wasn't sure about the Norse factions, but she'd bet her domain that the Greeks would possibly swoop in for political support. It wasn't lost on her for what that perverted mess that call themselves gods would want, and she'd sooner crash down a miniature sun than let them have her children. The Yokai were not some sort of perverse playthings!

"I won't let them." Amaterasu growled lowly, even if it meant fighting against her the whole world to protect what she loved.

"I know you won't." Asura consoled with a noticeable ease in his voice. "But if the worse does come, know that you have all of my help. You deserve it."

_'Iyyaaa, he's so kind and sweet!' _A fangirl voice in Amaterasu's head hollered in joy before it was ruthlessly pushed down, but it was too late to bring another shade of red to Amaterasu's face.

"What's with your face all of a sudden?" Asura wondered, noticing how strangely red Amaterasu's cheeks were.

"I-I-It's nothing." Amaterasu stuttered.

Asura sighed. "Jeez, you've always are an awkward woman."

The comment on her being 'awkward' was an instant change on the sun goddess. Whatever color collected in her cheeks was flushed away to leave a deathly pale visage. She felt a rock had landed on the top of her head in that moment.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _Amaterasu punished herself, knocking her knuckles on the side of her head.

She only stopped when she remembered that Asura was standing right there witnessing the sun goddess making herself out to be a fool. In a blur of motion, Amaterasu faced the Hindu justice god as the proper leader of the Shinto pantheon. The only reaction gained from the towering, muscled god was a confused raised brow.

_'Woman are always so confusing.' _Thought Asura, his eyes trailing over the lovely gardens of the palace.

The royal palace of Kyoto was honestly one of the best parts of the world in his opinion. His home while nice and at peace still lingered with memories of his unjust banishment from the heavens of the Hindu pantheon. Betrayal beget rage and thus he had ascended the infinite pillars of Nirvana, a feat no being in existence had any right to possibly do, and came back to the world of the living as a changed man. He had his revenge on the traitors of the pantheon, who were about to wage a conquest of the world with an iron fist. And so it worked for Asura's wrath and the safety of the mortals to kill every one of the betrayers with his own hands. Eventually, the Hindu gods of the Buddhist era such as Indra, Surya, and Shiva took up the mantle of the pantheon, with the latter taking his previous place as the Hindu God of Destruction and the getting second place in the Top Ten. That had been over ten thousand years ago before the reign of the Sumerian pantheon and the rise of the strength in humanity.

Ever since then, Asura had a very clear distaste for his other godly kind. He found them as the same selfish bastards that harass those that can't fend for themselves. Amaterasu was a very rare exception to that vision. The gardens of the palace mirrored her motherly devotions to the mortals with how neatly tended the flora were under her care. Just from that Amaterasu had Asura's greatest respect and soon friendship. But he can never figure out why she acted so weird around him.

His eyes found the only other two occupants sitting under the porch over a meal. He instantly identified them as kitsune Yokai, but it surprised them that both had a full array of nine tails. The female of the pair had fur that was sun-kissed and holding a radiance not unlike that of the sun. Asura remembered how Amaterasu talked very affectionately of her adopted daughter Yasaka and her next priestess to manage Kyoto's leylines.

But it was the crimson male kitsune that garnered all of Asura's attention as apparent in the narrowing of his rusty red eyes. The crimson color of the tails and hair gave off a more oppressive aura. His senses as a god gleamed him the absolute monstrous reserves that no Yokai in history before came close to. Give him a few years and the kitsune may, no, _will _become one of the Top Ten strongest in the world. However, Asura sensed something more than the power emanating from the kitsune. He peered into the depths of the Yokai's soul, and a frown marred his face at what lay before him.

Under all that power deep in the heart and soul was beastly rage he knew all too well and a malice more potent than the world itself. He knew that rage all too well being its puppet long ago. It would not be wise to leave the boy unattended.

"Amaterasu," Asura spoke with all seriousness, pointing to the kitsune pair, "who is that boy?"

Amaterasu answered. "That is Kurama. I have let him live here in the palace since he was four. He's a very... troubled one. I suppose you're asking because of his massive chakra?"

"Perhaps." Asura replied. "There is a lot of hate in the boy. Much more than there should be for one his age."

A sad smile appeared on Amaterasu's face. "That would be the case. He had to watch his family killed in front of him. By devils no less."

There was intense venom in Amaterasu's tone at the mention of devils, but Asura knew better than that. The sort of rage he can see in the kitsune was beyond the hatred of a race. This was a vindictive sort, but he could not unfortunately rule out the source. He had to give credit to the kid at how well he was reigning it in, and they were noticeable flickers of more positive emotions directed to Yasaka.

"Hmm." Asura mused, glancing back to Amaterasu. "Is he trained?"

Amaterasu nodded. "I consider him a prodigy. The things he can do with chakra are nothing I have ever seen."

"Interesting." Asura said. "One last question. In what direction are your private fields?"

Amaterasu blinked in confusion at the odd question. "Uhm, they are directly north and go one for about ten kilometers. What are you going to do?"

"Making my introductions." Asura answered vaguely, already making his way to the kitsune pair.

Kurama heard the approaching footsteps of the visitor, but made no move to acknowledge his presence and instead ready to move at any given moment. Yasaka's ears perked up to the heavy approach and her features showed recognition at the towering figure. Quickly cleaning her mouth of any stray morsels of the cooked meal, Yasaka stood up from her spot and made a deep bow before Asura.

"Ohaiyo, Asura-sama." Greeted Yasaka in a trained proper manner, a stark contrast to the bubbly way she greeted Amaterasu.

Evidently, the one who was now towering over Kurama was someone that carried a large amount of respect or fame for Yasaka to act like this. Kurama chose to face the newcomer, but it was in that moment Asura did not dine to hide his divine presence anymore. As soon as crimson red met rusty red, Kurama did not have the strength to sit up. In that moment with what he now knew to be a god standing before him, Kurama felt terror.

His heart was hammering in his chest, but in the rare moments with Yasaka. This was a reaction from one who was so close to death in the hopelessness of it all. His acute sensory skills were flooded with the... the... No, there was no way to describe how massive the sheer volume and amount of energies that Kurama was exposed to. He felt his breathing becoming harder the more he stared into that endless abyss of power. It was power that not only exceeded his own, but also Hagoromo and Juubi. By Kami, this entity made Kaguya a literal bitch in comparison!

_'What - WHAT THE FUCK IS HE!?' _Kurama screamed in his head.

"It has been a while, Yasaka." Asura greeted, but his eyes were solely on Kurama. "So who might this be?"

Yasaka's voice served to break Kurama's petrified state and he rose to his feet. Yet Kurama was only in the body of taller than average twelve year old and had to look up to meet Asura's face. The Hindu god did not break face at the Yokai and neither did Kurama with the exception of a few beads of cold sweat.

"I hear you are a pretty tough kid, Kurama." Asura said. "Is any of that praise true?"

Kurama's ego and pride would have gladly boasted he was capable of destroying mountains with ease with his chakra, but he had this sense to not piss this god off. This was not someone who would take such boasts well, and it would be better if Kurama was thought to be underestimated. It was the most logical choice to make out of this intact since his instincts screamed not to mess with Asura. Unfortunately, Yasaka wasn't going to lose the chance to praise _her _Ku-kun.

"Ku-kun's the strongest!" Praised Yasaka. "He can everything blow up with his chakra and can move so fast! So don't underestimate Ku-kun because he will be the greatest in the world!"

A chuckle left Asura's lips followed by an amused smile. "Is that so? Then you don't mind if I see this power for myself."

Asura was already too interested in this kid, both in his impressive power and the rage within him. Something like this simply could not be ignored. He idly thought of training the boy himself to master his own rage, but Asura still wasn't so sure. So Asura was going to do what he does best to come to the rightful conclusion as he has done for mostly everything in his eternal life.

**(AN: Press B)**

BAM!

He was just going to punch it and see what happens.

The golden eyes of both Amaterasu and Yasaka bugged out and their jaws became unhinged as they watched Asura uppercut Kurama so hard the kitsune Yokai was rocketing off into the far distance. Amaterasu was in disbelief of the act despite knowing Asura's antics and Kurama's own impressive durability. Yasaka was more in shock and incredible fear for Kurama's health for he was just punched by _the_ god.

"Don't worry, Amaterasu." Asura assured, glancing back at the sun goddess. "I won't hurt the kid too much. Just needed to get to some extra free space."

Asura threw another god-level punch, this time impacting the ground while simultaneously lifting his feet into the air. The resulting force of the blow rocketed Asura into the air in the same direction he punched Kurama. The absurdity of the feat made Yasaka completely blank for a few seconds before coming to the crux of the situation. Kurama was being fought by a god and was possibly in great danger.

"Ku-kun!" Exclaimed Yasaka, making a beeline for the direction Kurama was punched out.

Amaterasu had a strained expression on her face and could only hope that Asura wasn't going to blow this out of proportion. It would look good on her part if people wondered why Asura was unleashing his power on Shinto territory on a kitsune boy no less. No, this was going on some certain extremes, but she couldn't stop it even if she tried. She could only trust in Asura's words to injure Kurama too much.

* * *

(With Kurama)

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCKING SHIT! THAT MOTHERFUCKER! PIECE OF SHIT!"

Those were some of the 'colorful' words that a twelve year old should not be saying as Kurama found himself endlessly skipping over grass and dirt like a pebble thrown over the surface of a lake. His humiliation finally ended when he crashed through several trees that stopped his velocity enough to allow Kurama to use his nine tails and giant hands made of his dark crimson chakra to anchor him down.

That still left Kurama in the worst spot he had ever been in. In just one blow he was sent off for several kilometers and already reduced to all fours with his breathing labored. His chin being the impact of the blow was rocked with pain still, even after Kurama's healing factor repaired the fractured jaw. A line of blood went down both corners of his lips and there was a black bruise where that godly power of a punch landed him.

A crash not so unlike to a crack of a cannon went down right in front of him, kicking up dirt. A medium-sized crater of blown dirt lay before him, and out of the dust cloud walked out the same god that punched him all the way here. His expression was unchanged, as if this was a mere stroll through the park.

"At least you're conscious." Asura noted, leaving his arms at his sides. "Show me what you got, Kurama."

Kurama growled, not willing to back down even against this god. "I am going to make you pay ten fold for that."

The reincarnated biju launched off his feet with an audible boom rippling behind him in an air circle. To a devil, Kurama was far faster than any Knight in a peerage could possibly be from how his form turned into red streak in the distance between himself and Asura. In less than a millisecond, he was upon Asura with an opening forward left punch, but Asura had no expression of surprise.

At the last second, Kurama fainted the blow and sidestepped to the right to instead deliver a right hook to the side. That was when Asura moved even faster than Kurama first thought. His stance that was once relaxed instantly transformed into that of a master fighter as Asura bent his knees into a steady posture and his chromium left forearm blocked Kurama's blow. The strength in it was enhanced with his potent chakra and the released force cratered the ground at their feet. But while the earth gave way, Asura did not even move and Kurama himself felt that his knuckles were dealt more damage than he dished out.

"Try again." Asura said, swiping away Kurama's arm. "Use more fury!"

Kurama's eyes bugged out at the speed Asura moved sending a punch so strong it made the full strength of Tsunadae a twig in comparison. So fast was the blow that he was already sent flying before he even registered the unbelievable pain in his stomach that had forced air from his lungs. He had crashed into a hill that he went through for a few meters before Kurama got his bearings.

_'I really can't hold back here.' _Kurama thought. _'This asshole wants fury!? I've give him the fury of the strongest biju! Even if I have to use these damn eyes.'_

The hill of earth exploded in a mess of dirt as Kurama summoned as much chakra as his current body could take. He reappeared before Asura surrounded in a crimson sheen. His features became more feral as his crimson mane of hair spiked, his teeth sharpened into fangs, and his whisker marks became more feral. The nine tails stretched outward into an openly threatening manner, brimming with enough raw power to tear apart steel with a single swing. Finally, his slit crimson eyes shifted to a eerily glowing pupil of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"That's more like it." Asura called out, wisps of a strange red-orange energy glowing from his tattoos as he stomped his foot into the ground. "Now bring it!"

* * *

**If there was a teacher who could best train Kurama, I thought it was none other than Asura from Asura's Wrath (AN: God if your are listening, please make a remaster of Asura's Wrath for the ps5), the most powerful of the Top Ten greater than the Biblical God. Naruto was the one to have helped bring Kurama out of his long hatred, but he can't exactly face it himself. That is his problem with mastering senjutsu in this new world because the malice of the world reignited his own hatred that had grown over the thousands of years of shinobi perverting his father's dream. Once he can use senjutsu, it will actually allow Kurama to unlock the Sharin-Rinnegan combining both aspects that made the legend and power that was the Sage of Six Paths.**

**Asura can help him with this considering his own past of his hatred and then train Kurama to master it. This of course will mean that Kurama will have to leave Kyoto in order to not bring harm to Yasaka if he ever goes into a berserk state because an angry Kurama, though underpowered for now, is still a walking disaster.**

**Here are some stats of Kurama currently in the story:**

**Elemental Releases: Fire, Wind, Scorch, Water, Lightning, Ice, **

**Jutsu: Shadow Clone. Rasengan. Tsukiyomi. Amaterasu. (Partial) Susanoo. Chakra constructs. Rasenshuriken.**

**Unique Jutsu:**

**-Scorch Release: Rasenrozu - A variant of the Rasengan that uses shape manipulation with the unique elemental addition of the Scorch element from the combination of both wind and fire. Currently Kurama's most devastating technique without using Bijudama.**

**-Fire Release: Raseninferuno - A variant of the Rasengan that uses the perfect mix of the Fire Release to unleash a devastating fire attack that can leave rock scorched black.**

**-Fire Relase: Fox Fire - Kurama's own take on the Fox Fire technique taught to the kitsune that releases a constant stream of purple fire.**

**Notable skills/feats:**

**-Superhuman strength, durability, endurance, speed, and reflexes (enhanced with the Sharingan.)**

**-Healing factor.**

**-Impressive self-teaching of the Muramasa blade via memories from his second host, Kushina.**

**-Instinctual chakra control due to Kurama's earlier life as a being made of chakra, but is limited to how much his new body can take in amount.**

**Up next is Chapter 6: To Master Rage.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	6. To Conquer Rage

**Disclaimer: ****The following is a fan-based parody. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 6: To Conquer Rage**

(Cue Yasha theme.)

On any other day, Kurama would say that there was no being that was above him in power or strength. That no matter what he was the most superior towards anyone that dared to become his foe in battle. In his previous life, his tails can crush mountains, his roar can cause tidal waves, and his power was only second to the Juubi itself. He was a living force of destruction and if Kurama so chose to be the end of the shinobi.

Unfortunately, all such boasts and bravado of his previous life were moot at this moment. He was not facing a human, but a literal god. A god that outclassed Kaguya and Amaterasu himself as well as everyone in this world. For all the power that Kurama could muster, there was no chance he could win even if his body allowed the full usage of his vast reserves. Kurama still thought he could come back from this.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Kurama screamed as he was sent careening into the face of a hill, the impact kicking up tonnes of dirt.

_'Just a minor setback!' _Kurama excused himself, trying to ignore the bruises that littered his body.

A pulse of his chakra freed Kurama from the dirt he was buried under, sending bits of the hill into the air. Red chakra shined off his body and his tails waved behind him in a ferocious display. Meanwhile, his opponent was as good as the moment they started. Whatever hits Asura _let _Kurama on him did not make the Hindu God budge. He was also not one to really hold back with the punches that came at speeds faster than the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan could even track, and they were powerful enough to instantly shatter a Susanoo rib cage. His dense chakra within his body was the only thing barely keeping his bones from breaking, but Kurama still had this strong notion the god was holding back.

By a lot, he might add. There was no power he showed, only raw strength and speed that far surpassed anything Kurama had encountered. His punches unleashed power beyond whatever kage or even Kaguya could make, effectively making them little kids in comparison, and he was sure no Hiraishin was going to escape his sights.

"At least you're durable." Commented Asura. "Still... you have to show a lot more!"

"Gladly!" Kurama roared, chakra exploding off his body.

Kurama became a literal speed demon as his potent and immense chakra enhanced sinew and muscle beyond superhuman limits. A sonic boom blasted off with an air circle as Kurama launched off his right foot in a straight charge at Asura. The velocity alone was ripping at the ground beneath him, but Asura's gaze did not show a hint of surprise. He knew that the Hindu God could still see him clearly even at the speed Kurama was moving at, but the reincarnated biju had a plan to get passed that. At the last second where it seemed Kurama was going to throw a straight punch, the kitsune focused lightning chakra into his legs and tails that anchored into the ground.

The piercing nature of the lightning chakra allowed leverage into the ground as they sunk several inches into the ground, and Kurama used the sudden stop to quickly twist his body around from a straight charge to a lightning-quick sidestep. Next, he focused his right hand that created a very familiar spiraling bright blue ball of pure chakra, charged with lightning chakra.

**_'Lightning Release: Rasengan.'_**

The sphere of grinding chakra lengthened and thinned to a cone-like shape that sounded like a drill powered by a whole city, and was thrusted forward into Asura's side. It sounded as if two steel rollers were grinding against each other, causing literal sparks of energy to fly off from the impact. A scowl marked Kurama's face feeling that the **Rasengan **was hardly making any headway. He was proven right when the jutsu cut out, but the bare skin of Asura's side was not even scratched.

"Not a bad maneuver." Asura commented. "You decided to be deceptive knowing I can still track your movements. Not bad, but not good enough."

Kurama growled and shifted to move behind Asura to strike his back, but his motions were abruptly stopped feeling a tug behind him. He looked at the source and gaped at one of his nine tails held tightly in Asura's beyond diamond strong grip. There was literally no use in trying to get out of the grip not when it was the hands of a god.

"You at least try to make sure to keep your tails out of reach." Asura said. "Well, almost."

"Don't you fu - YAAAAH!"

In a blink of an eye, Asura hefted Kurama into the air by his tail and slammed him down back on the ground. Kurama could feel his spine shake from the impact and was sure the ground was worse of. Asura wasn't done lifting Kurama up and slamming the kitsune down on earth again, and the process continued to repeat in a painful fashion. For Kurama, every slam on the ground that sent pain through his body summoned forth more anger.

_'I will not be thrashed around like a child's toy!' _Kurama shouted in his head.

His chakra grew more intense and his features became even more feral. His now canine teeth were now starting to poke out from his lips etched in a furious snarl. Acting almost on instinct, Kurama sent his potent chakra through his body and the tail in Asura's grip. Once it reached the tip, the chakra was released in blinding explosion of red-black energy and concussive force. It worked to Kurama's joy feeling the grip on his tail gone and he immediately leaped back to get distance between himself and the god.

"Time to make you burn!" Growled Kurama, cupping his hands around his mouth.

**_'Fire Release: Dragon Flame.'_**

Kurama spewed forth a column of orange-red flames ending in the maw of a dragon that lit up the open field and shadowed the surrounding light. This massive flame directly hit its mark on Asura, but on impact the flame split into three parts with two going on each side and one on top. Asura's body was simply an immovable, indestructible wall to the roaring flames that could not burn the god. The kitsune did not see the Hindu God literally walking through the flamethrower straight to Kurama, and was caught by surprise when his face was gripped in one hand.

The kitsune nearly vomited the lunch made by Yasaka when Asura punched him in the gut _hard_. The sheer strength sent a blast of pure force behind Kurama that split the earth in two as it went followed shortly by said kitsune hurling through the air. Sharpened claws anchored into the ground, leaving Kurama on all fours for the moment trying to regain his breath.

_'Kami, that felt like getting socked by the whole Juubi.' _Kurama lamented mentally, crimson eyes in the EMS glaring at the slowly walking form of Asura. _'I can't let him get close to me.'_

**"Fire Release: Fox Fire."**

Kurama breathed out a wave of dark purple flames upon Asura, yet again hitting their mark dead on. The god ignored the flames, but now these flames had much more of a physical force going against him and the ground he was standing on was collapsing being dried to dust. In meantime, Kurama steadied one hand on the ground focusing a different sort of chakra to spread throughout the area just under their feet. The only signs of the chakra were the small spot of frost upon the green grass and rich dirt.

Next, Kurama raised his tails all aimed at Asura. Their tips glowed in chakra so potent it was almost heavy like lead. It was the same chakra that Kurama used for his Tailed Beast Bomb. He simply altered the technique in a way to unleash it in suppressed yet focused blast considering his new body. Plus, he didn't want to destroy any part of Yasaka's beautiful home.

To keep Asura distracted for a moment, Kurama spat out fireballs five times his own size. They may not actually stop the god in his purposeful slow accost to him, but at least it kept Kurama's plan hidden. He was almost done setting up the ice trap.

"I'm getting bored here with all these little embers." Asura's voice bellowed out over the roars of the fireballs assaulting him.

With the EMS, Kurama could clearly see Asura behind the curtain of flames as he raised one hand with an index finger prepped back. Then he _flicked _the finger forward... and Kurama felt as if a blunt needle had crashed below his sternum at Mach speeds. Kurama's flesh cratered before leveling out into an ugly purple bruise over his stomach rocking with pain. The blow itself was even putting Kurama's durability to dangerous limits that he didn't want to test, and technically physical had actually hit him.

It was pure physical force that had struck Kurama. The 'flick' from Asura was an extension of his enormous strength that just a literal flick of a finger can release enough force through the air like a projectile. If he wanted to, Asura could simply punch from a distance in soaring fists, but even those could leave the land around them scarred in a very ugly fashion. A single punch from Asura could actually collapse the field around and make a new valley. He didn't want to do that unless he wanted to trouble Amaterasu with the damage.

_'This guy is fucking insane!' _Kurama screamed in his head.

The worst part about it is that even with the Sharingan the kitsune had no way of seeing the attacks coming his way. No magic, chakra, or other mystical energy was creating this invisible phenomenon that continued to pelt Kurama in the gut. It was all done through pure physical strength, and it gave another thing for Kurama to worry about the god's capabilities. As Kurama was now, he had no chance of fighting Asura up close.

"Don't think you are ever safe from that distance." Asura said, pulling a fist back.

And then once he threw it forward, Kurama almost popped his eyes out at the soaring force of the punch. It can be called a soaring fist with the physical force carrying itself with difference, and Kurama could recall it was very similar to the attacks that freak with the bushy brows made using all Eight Inner Gates. But on impact, Kurama visibly felt the difference of a punch more mighty than any mortal can make as if he that very punch had hit all over his body simultaneously. Kurama couldn't even hear his gurgles of pain from the roars of the wind picked up from the physical force. He didn't register the fact his body was hurled over the fields before his body crashed through a tree. Still, Kurama was persistent and put up a struggle to get up despite his bruised body wanting to lay down already.

_'I can't let another hit like that!' _Kurama thought, holding in the urge to cough out some blood and let his healing factor take care of the damage.

His instincts screamed at him of danger, and his Sharingan glanced in the direction of Asura to see a storm of 'soaring fists' as the physical force was ripping the ground asunder. Pushing his chakra to his feet, Kurama disappeared from his trajectory and watched as the ripping winds scarred the ground without end. It shocked Kurama at the casual destruction the god can make, and he was sure that he was still holding back a lot.

_'Let's hope this works.' _Thought Kurama, glancing at the prepared spot that Asura had stepped on.

Kurama raised one hand in a cupping motion forming a familiar blue spiraling sphere of pure chakra. The appearance that made Asura pause in interest at the sight. That gave Kurama the cue to pulse his chakra through the ground, and the Hindu god suddenly found himself frozen in blue ice so cold it ignored the heat of the day. Asura himself was left stuck mid-motion in the ice, but there were already cracks forming before his freedom.

No matter how little time it gave Kurama, he made sure to use to the fullest pouring more and more chakra into the sphere within his hands. It grew to the size of its head, but as Kurama began to manipulate his chakra into the elements the sphere started to become a blinding blue light. Four white razor blades of wind grew from the sphere and spun around to create the appearance of a massive shuriken made of blue chakra. Winds started to pick up around Kurama to a miniature tornado from the very presence of heavily condensed wind chakra.

_'This one's for you, Naruto.' _Kurama thought.

It certainly took him a while to recreate one of Naruto's signature and original techniques. Unlike Naruto, Kurama had the advantage of excellent control as well as massive reserves, and add on to the fact he was technically there for every step of the way in its creation. Despite that, it still took the better of almost two years to make it effectively without clones and another few months just to throw it. If it weren't for his healing factor and dense chakra, Kurama would have lost feeling in his arms.

"Let's see how much you can feel this." Kurama shouted, hefting the spinning disc of death back. **"Rasenshuriken."**

With muscles aided by his chakra, Kurama threw the construct of dense wind chakra meant only to grind. It spun through the air like any perfectly thrown shuriken and sung of thousands of high-speed saw blades. At the last second, Asura decided to break free of the ice, but those rusty red eyes were locked on the incoming Rasenshuriken. Then to Kurama's shock despite his use of the Sharingan at its peak the Hind god stretched out his left hand in a loose manner...

... and _successfully _caught the Rasenshuriken!?

Kurama could not stop his bottom jaw coming loose to gape at the sight of the Rasenshuriken literally halted in its path for destruction in the grip of Asura's chromium fingers. The razor blades tried to grind their way through the skin of the god, but only managed just to create a show of sparks. Kurama felt Asura's eyes right on him uncaring of the force of destruction he was holding, daring the kitsune to think he ever had the advantage. He felt powerless under that stare, and Kurama felt a seething hatred grow from that sensation.

That same fist gripping the Rasenshuriken squeezed, causing the construct of spiralling chakra to explode in a massive dome of unstable blue chakra. The Sharingan was useless seeing what was happening with all of the rampant chakra, but Kurama knew that whatever was inside that dome was being assaulted by trillions of tiny needles of energy striking at the molecular level. Even with that thought in mind, Kurama didn't believe he had the win in this fight at all. He felt he needed to do much, and he just the aresenal.

Kurama cupped his right hand and created a second Rasengan. As it grew in size with the addition of wind chakra, it was also getting a red coloring from the further addition of fire chakra. The combination of wind and fire successfully mixed to form scorch, turning the singularity in Kurama's hands into a massive sphere of grinding bright red chakra complete with four petal-like fans spinning licked crimson flames. Its very presence had increased the region's temperature to an astonishing level, making the air in the field hazy with heatwaves.

**"Scorch Release: Rasenrozu."**

Kurama threw the crimson, spinning rose of chakra, leaving a red inferno in its wake to its target. It exploded in flash of intense light and great heat that charred the grass from the earth. The wind chakra of the Rasenshuriken fed the scorching flames of the Rasenrozu, turning the dome of destruction a bright orange and several times bigger. Even the heat was starting to burn at Kurama's clothes despite the kitsune making a retreat to avoid the blast zone.

(End Ost)

Finally what felt like an hour of enduring iron-melting temperatures, the dome of energy died down with the unleashed chakra spent. Smoke blinded Kurama's vision and negated the use of the Sharingan to properly check. His fox ears were perked up for the sound of a voice or a breath, but no such sound entered his ears except the whistle of the wind. Finally, Kurama dined to feel hope that he had won in this impossible fight against a god.

"Is that all?" The cool, baritone voice of Asura spoke, crushing that hope of victory from Kurama.

The smoke was blown away by a sudden release of energy so vast it forced Kurama to his knees. In the same spot stood Asura completely unharmed in contrast to the massive, charred crater he stood in the center of. Not even a single scratch marred his body, and his clothes were protected by his very presence. For the first time in the entire fight was he showing a sort of mystical power that surrounded the god in a thick aura of burning orange that shook the ground like an earthquake and split the sky in two. His tattoos were now glowing like lines of fresh magma across his body. Kurama could not physically stand in the presence of power beyond the likes of the biju, the Shinju, Hagoromo, Kaguya, and the Otsutsuki. Beads of sweat born from a foreign feeling of fear trickled down the kitsune's face.

_'I should've used the Amaterasu flames.' _Kurama thought. _'No... even that would not have made a difference. This - This thing is simply too much.' _

Daring to stare back, Kurama knew in that moment Asura was the type of entity that was beyond the scope of himself and anything that the incarnated biju ever knew. His entire being as a former biju, a walking calamity, meant nothing to do this godly monstrosity that knocked him around with the effort of a flick of a finger. He had felt it before, but Kurama never found himself fully outclassed the incarnated biju by leagues just with pure physical strength, and this was his first show of power that exceeded his own. It was not chakra that Kurama physically felt pushing down on his person nor the mysterious force of magic. This was pure power in its prime. The entire time Kurama never had a chance against Asura in a straight up fight, and even with the power of an Otsutsuki Rinnegan he would still lose completely.

"Surely you are more capable than that." Asura stated, dying down his release of energy. "There is a rage I sense in you. Untouched, yet malignant. I am impressed you have kept it down this entire time, but if you want to have a chance I want you to unleash it."

Kurama's crimson eyes widened in realization. This guy knew!? He knew of the malice in his heart. The same grown from his hatred towards the incompetence of humans, and only did Kurama lock it away in a far corner. No, not even if this god beat him black and blue he won't ever defile himself into that beast again. The only way that it could ever awaken is if Kurama ever went through the Senjutsu to its fullest thus drawing in the world's malice to bring out his own to the forefront. There was no chance Kurama was ever going to do that because he wasn't sure if he could come back from being that beast again. Worse if Yasaka ever felt the raw malice that he radiated, and the image of those familiar golden eyes quivering with fear towards him froze Kurama's heart.

"Not a chance." Kurama spat lowly. "You've already beaten me. What difference will it make?"

Asura's thoughts went a bit differently. _'I must've done too much if he's already at the brink of defeat. Whether he likes it or not, this kid can't keep this kind of wrath locked up for so long. He needs to face it! Ugh, I didn't want to do this.'_

"Weak." Asura spat, though no emotion was clear in his tone. "If you a kitsune such as yourself won't give me a challenge, then perhaps that little vixen will show me."

Kurama's thoughts screeched to a halt and he felt a lump enter his stomach. "You wouldn't..."

"I would." Asura said. "Because I am a god. And as a god, I am looking for a challenge, and I've always heard that nine-tailed kitsune are the strongest Yokai. So far you have disappointed me, so I will move onto the next one instead. And this time, I won't hold back."

"DON'T COME EVEN CLOSE TO HER!"

Thought Kurama moved far faster than he had ever previously did, Asura still saw through the leap and casually back-handed the red-haired kitsune away. He was sure that blow may have broken the poor kid's jaw, but the kitsune persisted to get on all fours glaring at the Hindu god like a raging animal. That was when Asura felt a trickle of that malice start to come to the surface, and was quickly growing to the forefront.

_'No, not her!' _Kurama thought frantically. _'Anyone, but her. She isn't like me. She can't fight against something like this. You have to keep her safe. Don't let him get to her. Keep him away. Keep her safe no matter what it takes.'_

Kurama's logical thought process immediately devolved as soon as the threat of danger upon Yasaka's person came up. His initial denial of the use of Senjutsu was far long forgotten. Automatically, his body tensed still to allow the nature of chakra of the world to enter his body. He repeated the same mantra in vain attempt to keep sane, but he was already feeling the encroaching malice derived from his soul and mixed with that of a vengeful world.

_'I have to keep her safe.' _Kurama thought over and over as crimson chakra surrounded him. _'I have to keep her safe. I have to keep her safe. I have to... have to...'_

**Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. KILL. KILL. KILL. PAIN. SUFFER. TORTURE. RIP. TEAR. AGONY. MORE PAIN. MORE PAIN. MORE SCREAMS. MORE ANGER. WRATH. VENGEANCE. SLAUGHTER. DESTROY DESTROY DESTROYDESTROYDESTROYDESTROY.**

Kurama's conscious mind blacked out, missing the slight widening of Asura's eyes. It would seem that his egging on Kurama worked a bit too well, and what came of it was not what the god of justice and wrath expected. To his knowledge, the art of Senjutsu of the Yokai was to prepare their bodies to take in the natural energy around them, giving them enhancements and replenish one's life force. Yet from Asura saw from Kurama was a different method that first had his body become completely still and allow the natural energy to willingly enter his body, bringing more physical changed in the form of strange tattoo marks over Kurama's face.

What troubled Asura was how the malice of the world seemed to be oddly _obsessed _with Kurama, if that was a proper way to say it. He saw the wrath of the planet's will cling to Kurama like a shroud of darkness as soon as he 'threatened' the other nine-tailed kitsune. Once Kurama allowed his body open to the world, all that malice was all too eager to rush through his body and it seemed acute to the malice in his own heart. It was easy enough for the world to overcome whatever barriers Kurama had up to put away his anger and then to his surprise the two malice presences seemed to bond.

That was where the real problems started when that crimson chakra surrounding the body thickened to the point of concealing the body. Asura watched as the chakra thickened into a dark red second skin of swirling energy and grew to ten times the kitsune's size. This 'cloak' of chakra was so heavy in malice it was corrosive on contact with the ground like acid. Menacing claws formed from the hands and feet, making the Yokai look more and more like a giant rabid nine-tailed fox made of chakra. No, rabid did not do justice for this was malice given form with a face of dark red chakra with eyes and mouth just motes of white light.

Most troubling about this was Asura has seen this sort of phenomenon only once before. The circumstances were far different, but now Asura realized where this affinity of malice was so familiar. Last time any Senjutsu had this sort of raw darkness that drew the planet's will came from only one person alone. He remembered the somber expression from Amaterasu and how he had to comfort the goddess when she along with Susanoo and Tsukiyomi were forced to put down one of her most loved 'children': Tamamo-no-mae, the last daughter of the late Inari.

What drove Amaterasu to such lengths when Tamamo's rage became so paramount that she almost became an Evil of Humanity through her malice alone, and Asura understood the need to do that when he saw the destruction that Tamamo lay in her maddened state. In short, the island of Japan - wasn't always an island. All because of the cruelty of humanity that broke Tamamo's heart when she sought love. Now, he was faced with that malice yet again.

ROOOOOOOAAAR!

Asura squinted his eyes when his face was met the full force of the mighty roar of a beast gone mad, and if it weren't for the chakra cloak his face would be covered in saliva. This certainly wasn't out of Asura's capability to fix, but he had to act fast. Kurama was not so far gone that he was in danger in becoming an Evil of Humanity, but he was getting there at a steady pace. Well, using fists got him into this problem, so maybe a different approach will hopefully solve it.

"Hey, kid." Asura exclaimed, crossing his arms. "Calm down already. I was just-"

Asura didn't get the chance to finish as a massive arm swiped at him, kicking dirt into the air as well as himself. The Hindu god was undamaged by the attack, but he had to give credit to Kurama that it was the first time he was able to be pushed at all. No sooner did that happen, the corrupted Yokai was upon slamming Asura back to the ground with a hammering fist, and then landing down to continue to beat down on Asura. Each punch sent a wave of the corrosive chakra that continued to destroy the land, but to Asura it just served to piss him off.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Roared the god, the power of mantra coming to surface once again.

An explosion of orange energy made Kurama stagger, followed by a chromiun fist to the chin. A shockwave boomed throughout the field from the force of the godly blow that sent Kurama into the air and crashing across the earth like a rag doll for a hundred meters. Another explosion blew away tonnes of earth off of Asura, revealing the god himself standing proud wreathed in the orange aura of his mantra.

"That's the last time I try talking it out." Growled Asura, taking a real stance with his hands flexed outwards with his aura going wild. "If you won't listen to reason, I'll beat it into you then!"

Despite using Senjutsu or the fact the malice of the world was pouring into him, Kurama did not stand a chance when Asura was seriously going on the offensive. Faster than a blink of an eye, Asura crossed the vast distance and delivered a punch to the chakra-cloaked Kurama's sternum, creating a visible crater from the force alone. The beast gagged in pain, but roared in greater fury from the pain that should be impossible. He clawed up the ground that shred apart all swaths of the earth, but a punch across the face from Asura sent Kurama into a tumble to the side.

When the beast rose up, Kurama instead used his nine tails from range by stretching them across to Asura. The Hindu god skillfully ducked, jumped, and flipped over the extending limbs. The tails were persistent, bending back when missed to attack Asura again. They soon had Asura surrounded at all angles ready to pierce him through until the he spun with his arms outstretched and overwhelming force that pushed the tails back. He soon made it to Kurama, uppercutting the Yokai hard enough to stagger him then followed up with a headbutt of all things that sent Kurama flying off again. Asura concluded by jumping up in the air and coming back down with an all-powerful blow on top of the Yokai's head, effectively burying it into the ground.

"I suggest you stay down, kid." Asura said, pinning the head down with his foot. "Don't want to kill you."

His words fell on death ears as the earth exploded in a mess of dirt and Kurama unleashed another earth-splitting roar. Kurama did not attack however as his head tilted upwards. At the tip of the chakra cloak's maw, orbs of black, blue, and red chakra began to gather into a pitch black singularity so dense the ground around cratered in its presence. Bits of rock and pebbles were being picked in the air at the increasing power as the orb grew in size to the point of being as large as Asura.

Yet the Hindu god stood unfazed even as the picked up winds tried to push him off his feet. He looked neutrally at the destructive phenomenon before him with mild interest as he had never seen chakra being used like this. Chakra as he knew it was used mostly passively with only Senjutsu and Youjutsu being anything close to harmful, but lacking the destructive potential of magic.

_'This is a slight problem.' _Asura thought. _'If he fires that thing, it surely is going to leave the land here quite barren. Best just to punch it into the sky to negate any damage to the environment, then I am knocking the kid out.'_

But even the plans of gods have to have some wrench thrown at it. In this case, it was the sight of blonde hair currently making a dash at the corrupted Kurama. When he saw the blonde hair at the corner of his vision, Asura snapped his head in the direction and blanched on sight of the kitsune girl from before.

_'What the fuck!? Did she literally run all the way here!?' _Asura screamed in his head. _'Of all the asinine bullshit in the universe! I have to get her out of here. It's too dangerous!'_

"KU-KUN STOP!" Screamed Yasaka, falling to her knees before the giant corrupted form of Kurama. "PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! KU-KUN!"

To Asura's surprise, it would seem the girl's screams managed to make it through to Kurama if the pause it took was any indication. Though the cloak lacked pupils in the eyes, Asura was sure Kurama's gaze was solely on the teary-eyed Yasaka.

"Please, Ku-kun." Yasaka said more softly. "You have to stop. Just please come back to me."

_'Even with all that malice,' _Asura thought in astonishment, _'she can still see that is her friend.'_

**"Ya... sa... ka..." **Kurama said in what could barely be called speech with the garbled tone.

Asura was put back on the alarm when Kurama ate the massive, dense sphere of chakra. His cheeks started to swell to an almost comical degree and was barely holding back the unstable energy wanting to be unleashed behind his lips. The Hindu god moved in a blur, pulling Yasaka close to his body and using his own as a shield. Whatever would happen, he was at least confident enough in his godly durability to come through the destruction, but Yasaka was not so lucky. To his relief however, Kurama aimed his head to the sky and unleashed the chakra in a wave of destruction that blinded the whole sky. Destruction enough to level down a mountain was all sent harmlessly into the air, and it soon calmed down.

Asura and Yasaka glanced back to Kurama and watched as his form shrunk back to normal size, and the cloak dissipated revealing Kurama in a bloody mess of burned skin right down to the muscle. The sight of Kurama in such a state made a gasp of horror escape Yasaka's throat and she couldn't hold herself back and ran up to her best friend who must be in terrible agony. Yet he still managed to make a weak smile to her through all that pain.

"Sorry..." That was all Kurama was able to let out before he lost consciousness.

"Ku-kun!" Yasaka exclaimed, catching Kurama into her arms. "Is - Is he going to be okay, Kaa-chan!?"

"We won't be sure until we take him somewhere safe, but as for you." The sound of Amaterasu's stern tone made Asura tense slightly before he felt a blow to the back of his head from the angry sun goddess. "What in Makai were you thinking, Asura-kun!?"

Asura shrugged to Amaterasu. "Uhm... sorry!?"

"Sorry!?" Yelped Amaterasu, poking at Asura's chest. "You're sorry for fighting one under my care!? You're sorry for trying to practically uproot Japan!? Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me!? If I didn't set up a bounded field, all of the Yokai would be shaking from your presence, much less getting the attention of the humans."

"Uhm..." Asura said, scratching his head. "I promise I won't do it again. Don't worry. I'll help fix the mess here."

"Y-You better, baka!" Amaterasu huffed, picking up both Yasaka and Kurama in her arms. "Good day!"

Once the sun goddess disappeared in a golden flash of light, the god of justice let out an sigh of exasperation. He could ask himself why were women so damn confusing?

* * *

**This was a long time coming. Throughout the whole series and any other Highschool DxD works, Asura is always the strongest of the Top Ten. I have always been in love of his character ever since I played Asura's Wrath, and I sometimes like to call him the God of Hype. You cannot help but appreciate a guy that meets every problem with fists of fury and only listens to his testosterone. This guy literally thinks with his balls.**

**But holy fucking god some of you are salty about the power scaling and it is frankly ridiculous. One thing I keep hearing is how Kaguya supposedly 'creates' dimensions. That is false because it is stated that she summons a dimension, or in better terms transports herself and anyone else to a different dimension. It isn't like she has infinite reality marbles. Kaguya is definitely strong able to rank in the Top Ten as a planetbuster, but so is every DxD character that can rank themselves in the Top 100. As in beings that can easily annihilate continents, and that is not counting Beasts-class entities which I will add in the story like Cath Palug. Also take in consideration that the Asura in this fic is nerfed because if you ever played Asura's Wrath then you will understand.**

**"With a target like that, we cannot miss." - One of my favorite quotes from Asura's Wrath that basically sums up his character.**

**Up next is Chapter 7: Sibling Rivalry**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	7. Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimer: ****The following is a fan-based parody. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 7: Sibling Rivalry**

The red eyes of Kurama slowly opened and blinked away the hazy vision that plagued. A groan escaped the red-haired Yokai's lips as feeling was brought back to his body. It turned into a small hiss feeling the awful ache that ravaged his entire body. Even after twelve years with a real body, pain was still new to him and Kurama was sure the amount he felt was as bad as one of Naruto's episodes with his chakra. Every part of his body stung, and all of his muscles so unbearably sore. In times like this, Kurama missed his former body because at least being a mass of chakra prevented him feeling all these complicated pains.

_'Damn flesh bodies and their fleshy weakness.' _Kurama grumbled in his head.

"Ano, you're finally awake, Kurama-nii-san." Spoke a familiar, flirty voice.

Kurama snapped his eyes to his far right finding a mop of blue hair with strands of black. Underneath was the pretty face of Matatabi, giving Kurama a smirk with her twinkling heterochromatic eyes of yellow and blue. She had not changed much over the years since Kurama had finally reunited with the last of his siblings that lived to be reincarnated. The only thing really not worthy since then was that Matatabi had grown in height and she grew her hair to reach her lower back. Life for her has been involved of becoming the next head of the Nekoshou and the new priestess to the Shinto death god, Shinigami. In fact, the last Kurama heard was that, according to Matatabi, Shi was trying to create a new type of legendary swords to rival the many mythological blades that are famed throughout the supernatural world. Something to do with souls, but Kurama had little care for such details, unlike right now.

"Matatabi, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked, his voice hoarse.

"Shinigami was in a bit of a panic all of a sudden when we both felt your spike of chakra as if you were going into one of your hissy fits." Matatabi explained. "Imagine my surprise that you got your butt handed to you but a god named Asura. I have to say, I never thought someone like _that _existed at all in this dimension. I don't think even Father or Kaguya would have stood a chance against him. Why did you fight someone like him?"

Kurama scowled. "Hey, he was the one that threw the first punch. A-And I had him on the ropes."

"Kurama, you are very bad at lying." Matatabi deadpanned, all sort of humor gone. "I was there in time to watch you throw both a Rasenshuriken and a Rasenrozu, and they did nothing."

"...I wasn't beaten that bad." Kurama mumbled.

"Nii-san, you were manhandled into the ground." Matatabi said. "You were out for several hours, and even Shukaku was so worried about you."

"Hours?!" Exclaimed Kurama. "Shukaku being worried!?"

It really came as a surprise to Kurama that he was knocked out for so long. His healing factor on a normal occasion would have the Yokai conscious even before the first hour. Then there was Shukaku being worried for him!? One would think the Tanuki would be jumping in joy, but apparently Asura had beaten him so bad that it upset his little brother. What's next? The moon was falling from orbit!?

Kurama tried to get up but felt his body weighed down by a foreign 'object' laid out over his unchecked left side. His eyes moved to find the nuisance and remove it, but his body completely stopped on the familiar shade of blonde hair. For a few seconds, Kurama was a bit put off of the sight of Yasaka resting her head across Kurama's stomach and holding his left hand. He could hear soft snores of sleep exhale from the blonde kitsune as her face was sent in a perfectly serene expression. However, that was marred by the tears marks on her pink cheeks.

"Poor girl." Cooed Matatabi with a smirk. "The little cutie refused to leave your side when you were brought in here. She was awfully worried sick for you. Ku-ku-ku. It's so adorable, don't you think Kurama-nii-san? Nii-san?"

Kurama couldn't respond at the moment as words failed to leave his throat that went a little dry at the sight of Yasaka. It was still so alien to him that anyone other than Naruto would actually be concerned from him. Yet, Yasaka has proven her worth to Kurama as a devoted throughout the years and still counting. Unknown to himself, a little pink dusted his cheeks.

_'You really are amazing, __Yasaka-chan.' _Thought Kurama.

"Ku-kun..." Mumbled Yasaka as her eyelids quivered slightly, snuggling her face into her resting spot.

"Ara ara." Chuckled Matatabi behind her hand.

Kurama's left brow twitched. "I fail to see how this is funny."

"To me, it is extremely entertaining." Matatabi said.

Their ears suddenly perked up to the acute sound of feet walking over wooden floorboard beyond the room. The mischief on Matatabi's face lessened to a simple smile as her heterochromatic eyes looked to the only entrance into the medical ward. As the paper doors slid open, the Shinto goddess of the sun, Amaterasu, made her entrance, her presence itself giving a slight warmth to the room. Matatabi stepped at the foot of the bed for the goddess to have a full view of the Nekoshou, and the reincarnated Nibi biju gave a deep formal bow.

However, her own footsteps were accompanied by another set that had a heavier force to them. The source could not hide himself as the very god that beat the stuffing out of Kurama, the strongest god Asura. Matatabi stiffened as her more spiritual senses as a Nekoshou made her feel as if she were drowning in mud from the overwhelming presence the Hindu god gave off. Kurama did not take Matatabi's reaction lightly as anyone that could upset the Nibi biju as such was an extremely dangerous entity, and he already knew first hand the moment Asura walked unscathed by a Rasenshuriken.

Amaterasu eyed the bed-ridden Kurama, her features softening in relief. A knowing smile spread across her beautiful feature seeing Yasaka asleep over her fellow friend while still holding his hand. She had tried earlier to get Yasaka away to give Kurama better rest, but her surrogate daughter was extra stubborn to stay with 'her Ku-kun'. Her heart honestly could not stop the girl.

_'They just look so precious.' _Amaterasu thought.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Amaterasu-sama." Matatabi greeted as she lifted her hand.

Amaterasu waved it off. "It is of no need for that, Matatabi-chan. I'm just here to make sure my lovely kitsune boy was doing fine, and that a _certain _dumbskull needs to give some words."

"It's not that big of a deal." Asura said. "C'mon, the kid looks perfectly fine."

Amaterasu glared at her crush. "Kurama-kun would have been fine if you didn't throw your fists at him. Now tell him your sorry!"

Asura sighed in exasperation. "Fine."

Matatabi slightly shuddered in worry as Asura's intense presence came closer to the biju. She had enough sense to walk out the way, but found herself forgetting to blink. Kurama held up better already used to the god's aura, even if it wasn't coming close to what was really hiding inside the divine body of the Hindu god of justice.

"Kid, sorry for putting you through all that." Asura apologized as honestly as he could. "You just had a lot of potential that drew my curiosity, and I wanted to see it for myself. Frankly, I am impressed."

Kurama's brows twitched in barely hidden irritation. He called getting thrashed around 'impressive'!? The reincarnated biju could hardly move as he was right now, even with his healing factor.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to cut it." Amaterasu said sharply. "Please care to enlighten us why you punched Kurama-kun in more detail."

Asura sighed. "Fine. I'll be blunt when I say this. You, kid, have _very _dangerous potential. There is malice in you that needs to be tamed, and right now I am looking forward to being teacher."

This was surprising, and Kurama showed it with the rising of his brows. When he first got punched by Asura, the kitsune thought he was being picked on. He didn't expect that Asura was perhaps testing him, much less considering actually training him. How was he supposed to figure it out anyway?

"You have a strange way of showing it." Kurama bluntly said with a growling undertone.

Asura chuckled. "You're brutally honest. I'm starting to like you more, kid."

"Kurama-kun, I'd accept Asura's offer." Amaterasu said, getting surprised looks from the Matatabi and Kurama. "You have to understand that no one has ever given the privilege to be taught by Asura, and I do believe his teachings will do you very good. He will help you with your... difficulties of Senjutsu."

"Ku-kun, I also think you should accept this." Matatabi said. "I mean, this does seem a big deal. There's only so much you can do by yourself, but a teacher can do so much more for you."

As much as Kurama wanted to brush it off, he couldn't deny the golden opportunity that was given to him. Everything that Kurama has achieved in both skill and power was only based off of memory from his life as a sealed biju. Truly, he should thank that his memory was still intact to properly copy even some of the sword-styles Kushina used in her life, but he had no set fighting style beyond his own instincts whereas a teacher would be able to hone them better. He was still trying to get used to how to properly use his new body to its fullest extent. The more appealing factor was that he would be taught by a god of wrath, as in an entity who has mastered in controlling volatile amounts of rage and malice.

Asura had promised Kurama to temper that malice as well as training to his fullest potential. He needed this training if Kurama ever hoped to use Senjutsu without the malice of the world enhancing his own and be consumed by the whole flood of it. If it weren't for Asura, Kurama would've become a danger to everyone for miles around him before his siblings had the chance to stop him. In that time he could've severely or, Kami forbid, kill Yasaka by accident. Kurama refused to ever let that happen.

"So what do you say, Kurama?" Asura said (finally remembering the kitsune's name). "Will you accept to be my student for the time being?"

"I accept." Kurama agreed, with just a hint of reluctance.

Asura smirked. "Good, you will have to come with me back to India at midday tomorrow."

Kurama hitched his breath in surprise. While he wasn't that bothered of leaving, it brought up the question why he had to leave to train. Just what did he sign up for?

"What?!" Amaterasu and Matatabi exclaimed in alarm.

"WHAT!?" But none were more vocal to this shocking news than Yasaka.

The mere mention of Kurama leaving his home, especially away from her, summoned a nightmare in within her sleep as she comforted Ku-kun. Simple words that brought untold terror in Yasaka's heart she bolted awake in a frantic haze. Upon awakening, Yasaka immediately looked for Kurama, softening significantly on sight on her crush. Those golden orbs locked on the source of the voice that was Asura. Her fear grew knowing it was almost impossible to have Kurama stay with her if Asura of all people wanted to take the crimson kitsune with him.

"Asura-kun, could you please elaborate why you are taking Kurama-kun away from his home?" Amaterasu said in a deathly sweet tone that makes men of all races quiver in fear.

Asura was far more than a men as he met the sun goddess' gaze. "Tell me, Amaterasu. Do you have any idea of the boy's potential? Did you feel what he was capable of in that valley? I don't plan to give some simple things as fighting stances or anything like that. I've only seen his sort in the two Super Devils. No, I plan to bring the maximum potential he is capable of, including having him conquer his own demons. From we've seen, those demons can be quite destructive."

"But I can keep him contained if he goes on this so-called rampage!" Amaterasu argued. "He's my responsibility. One of my children."

_'She's really going to make me do that, huh?' _Asura thought. _'Forgive me, Amaterasu.'_

"Like Tamamo was?" Asura rebutted.

All of Amaterasu's features froze at the mention of her name. One of her beloved children many centuries ago, and the last child of Inari. Yasaka took a step back as an oppressive aura filled the room as if the sun itself entered the room. Light without source burned the shadows away and hot winds blew through the room. Only Matatabi and Kurama weren't so reactive to the aura, but there was a noticeable expression of nervousness. She was a god after all, and just a small percentage of her power surpassed that of any kage from the Elemental Nations.

"Don't you dare do that to me!" Amaterasu hissed with tears brimming in her eyes. "Her heart was broken. She was hurt, and I didn't want to do it. Kurama is not like her."

"He _is _exactly like her." Asura said, pointing to Kurama. "That raw potential and malice. I've seen the same in that kitsune girl long ago, and perhaps he's even worse than that. He couldn't go into Senjutsu without succumbing to that malice, and we both know how much raw destruction that can cause if he's anything like Tamamo. You really think you can stop whatever damage if he loses it?! That's why I am bringing him with me so I keep an eye on him to stop any of his rampages and make sure he doesn't accidentally blow up a human country or two."

_'Blowing up a human nation. Heh.' _Kurama thought, remembering some memories where he launched Tailed Beast Bombs on humans. _'Those were the days.'_

"So you see Kura-" Asura continued.

"NO!"

His words were unexpectantly cut off by the high-pitched scream that reverberated throughout the entire room. Kurama felt lithe arms wrap around his shoulder and hug him too tightly to a soft body. He gasped for breath from the sudden hold, but his words were stopped by the perpetrator herself. Yasaka was hugging him close to her body as tight as she could with tears streaming down her face.

"Please!" Yasaka begged as she sobbed. "Please don't take Ku-kun away! I don't want my Ku-kun to go! I want him to stay with me forever!"

"Yasaka, please this is for his own good." Amaterasu tried to coax her daughter.

"No!" Cried Yasaka.

"Yasakaaaa!" Kurama spoke that ended in a gurgled scream as Yasaka tightened her hug even more.

_'Ow, ow, ow, why!?' _Kurama thought with the pain wracking his already sore body. _'Why the hell is she so damn strong like this?'_

If it weren't for his dense chakra running throughout his body, Kurama was sure his own bones would turn to paste by now. He knew Yasaka meant well, but he didn't want the girl to accidentally kill him. With the effort that lingered in his body he turned his neck to the right side where Matatabi stood for help only for the Nekoshou to already stare at him with a shit-eating grin.

"Matatabi help me here." Hissed Kurama, cut off with some chokes for air.

"Ku-ku-ku." Matatabi chuckled. "For shame, Kurama-nii-san. You're so cruel for making a girl cry like this."

_'Ooh, when I get my giant form back, the first I'm going to do is stomp you into a pancake.' _Kurama seethed in his head.

It would be a long while from this incident that Kurama would realize he could've used his nine tails to dislodge Yasaka off of him. Unfortunately, pain has a way of making people even as someone as a reincarnated biju to forget certain things.

"Listen, girl, you can't just - This is more complicated than that." Asura said, his features becoming tense.

The Hindu god did not want to have such a situation as this. He was strongest being on the planet, excluding Beast-class entities and the True Dragons. But one thing Asura always found himself in a hard spot was crying children. He knew Kurama was different than some children should be, but Asura simply did not know how to handle when a child cries, especially if he is the indirect cause of it.

"Would you just stop crying?" Asura muttered in an irritated growl.

"Asura-kun," Amaterasu said as she settled a hand on the god's shoulder, "we need to give them time. You have to understand that they are very close."

"Grugh." Asura growled before turning towards the exit. "Fine. I'll wait later for the boy's answer once he talks to his friends."

"Of course." Amaterasu preened with her usual warm smile, then she glanced to the kitsune duo. "You two settle this, alright? I'll go and prepare some dinner for you and our guests."

The god and goddess walked out of the medical ward, leaving the three Yokai alone together. Matatabi took one glance at the kitsune pair on the bed, her features softening at the sight of Yasaka clinging to Kurama like a lifeline. She smiled showing a rare softness to them from the Nekoshou, and knew that Yasaka was going to do good for her brother.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for now." Matatabi said, lacking any of her teasing as she left the medical ward as well.

Once Matatabi left, Kurama felt the need to lie back down as exhaustion and relief flowed through his body. Yasaka had finally loosened her hold on Kurama since Asura left, but he could hear her soft sobs once in a while. She had buried her head in Kurama's left shoulder and dried her tears into his clothes.

"Yasaka." Kurama called softly.

The golden kitsune barely reacted to Kurama's voice if only with the stiffening of her body and the sobs stopped for a moment. But when she lifted her head to look back at her fellow nine-tailed kitsune, Kurama felt something freeze in his chest. Her face looked so pitiful with flushed red cheeks highlighting still wet tears. Two rivers still trickled down Yasaka's face without end, and her pink lips quivered to the point of her crying out loud.

_'Do I really do this to you?' _Kurama lamented to himself.

Yasaka sniffled. "I'm not letting them take you. Ku-kun... I don't want you to go away."

Kurama wanted to argue, to somehow convince Yasaka that this was something that _had _to be done, but he couldn't find the strength to do it. His chest just continued to tighten at Yasaka so upset with him and the prospect with leaving. Kami, he hated seeing those tears on her face that he was the indirect cause of. It suddenly reminded Kurama of his days in the Elemental Nations before being sealed away when he made his fame known as a walking mass of destruction on civilization.

_'Is that what I amount?' _Thought Kurama. _'Just to cause all this suffering. I refuse to have that continue, and Asura is the only one who can possibly help me with this.'_

Kurama's neck refused to turn away from Yasaka, and he felt there was something so terribly wrong with her right now. That the sight of those tears did not belong on her face, and her lips should not be at the breaking point to a crying mess. He couldn't really find the words to fix this. Instead, two of his orange-crimson nine tails snaked from underneath the sheets. They rose up in the air till each tail flanked one side of Yasaka's crying face.

Yasaka slightly jumped feeling something extremely soft stroke both sides of her face. She turned to both sides of herself in shock of the sight of two of Kurama's tails wiping away her tears. The sight and the act alone had stopped her crying in bewilderment, which was followed by her heart bumping faster. Knowing it was Kurama simply made her heart soar.

"Tears should not belong on your face." Kurama said. "You're better when you smile."

Yasaka sniffed and gave a half-hearted laugh. Kurama has always been so nice to her even while he was more 'passive-aggressive' to everyone else. She, reluctantly, relinquished her hold on Kurama, but her right hand lingered to still grip on Kurama's left hand tightly. The golden kitsune was so afraid that if she let go entirely that Kurama, her best friend, would leave forever.

"Y-You are not going to with him, right Ku-kun?" Yasaka asked, her voice quivering from her anxiety. "You won't leave me, right?"

"Yasaka... I'm sorry." Kurama said, ever word he spoke feeling like needles stinging his throat. "But this isn't something I can say no to. I have to do this."

He needed to get to his full potential and then some. Kurama had no idea just how far he could push his body once it reached its peak performance in handling all of his chakra, which is combined from the portion from his sacrificed siblings. This world was filled with powerhouses like Amaterasu that could level down the Elemental Nations, and Kurama needed to learn proper Senjutsu by getting his malice intact. Yasaka, however, would not care about this plan if she ever heard it, and more tears were coming back with a vengeance.

"NO!" Yasaka cried in a shrill tone, capturing Kurama's left arm in a crushing vice grip. "I won't let them take you away from me. I... I don't want to be alone forever."

"No, it won't be forever!" Kurama argued, as a sudden and rather strange idea came to mind.

_'I'm going to have to pull a Naruto on this one.' _Kurama thought.

"What do you mean, Ku-kun?" Yasaka said, her golden eyes full of hope.

"Let's make a promise." Kurama proposed, keeping his voice calm and steady. "A type that we can't break no matter what. And that is that no matter how long it may be, whether be a day, a month, a year, or a century we **will **see each other again. So, I, Kurama, promise you, Yasaka, that I will come back for you. That is a promise I shall never break for you."

Yasaka features lifted with every word Kurama. She knew of the utter conviction her fellow kitsune spoke in those words. He further ensured Yasaka by giving a comforting squeeze back with the same hand that Yasaka was holding in her own. Not trusting whatever words she might say, Yasaka accepted Kurama's alleged promise in an embrace, wrapping her arms underneath Kurama's armpits while wrapping her golden nine tails around the both of them.

"Thank you." Yasaka whimpered, her voice making her seem so vulnerable that made Kurama's heart ache at hearing it.

Kurama didn't respond with words. Instead, he lifted the rest of his nine tails and had them snake around Yasaka's form comfortably and had two lie under Yasaka's chin to function as a pillow. Mentally, Kurama made another promise that day. If Yasaka ever found herself without strength, then Kurama will be her strength.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Kurama had recovered soon thanks to his healing factor and in time for a quick dinner before retiring for the afternoon. He had entered a quick sleep as the exhaustion caught up to him, both mentally and emotionally. He still cursed himself by making Yasaka upset like that at the notion of leaving, and he had already accepted Asura's deal. The biju needed the god's guidance to get himself stronger and no longer be a danger to everyone. Only his siblings would ever be able to subdue him if he ever went on a rampage and that was a stretch since only Son Goku had the increased reserves granted by their late siblings chakra to take him down one-on-one.

It wasn't even dawn when Kurama was banished from his dreams and forced into a restless state. After failing to fall back asleep, Kurama decided to do some last minute sword exercises with Muramasa. For two hours, Kurama went through the forms from via the memories of watching his second host Kushina practicing her own sword katas. To strike like lightning yet flow like water. Might and flexibility mixed together in perfect cohesion.

"But it's not my own style." Kurama grumbled to himself.

It may not seem to most, but in times like these Kurama felt like he was being a copycat Uchiha. Sighing from the more rotten thoughts clouding his focus, Kurama swept the blade across the sheath before sliding the demonic blade back into place. With his session done, Kurama now realized that the peak of the sun had just risen up, highlighting the sky in a shade of light purple. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat from the intense workout, but was soon rectified from the cool breeze of the still pre-dawn air.

"Can't sleep, can you Nii-san?"

The voice ignited instinct before thought process that already put the kitsune Yokai in motion. Faster than a blink of an eye Kurama unsheathed Muramasa, slashed around, and just held back from the final blow. The supposed opponent he would've struck down at the throat was Matatabi, still sporting a wide smile and waving both hands in the air despite Muramasa inches from having the Nekshou choke on her own blood.

"Matatabi?" Kurama exclaimed, internally alarmed he almost struck down his sister as he resheathed Muramasa away. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember what Pops said, Nii-teme?"

"Shukaku." Kurama said, turning around to face his second visitor, and now opening his sensory ability to detect a third just to his left.

Kurama's crimson eyes settled on the reincarnated bijuu of the One-Tailed Raccoon now turned into one of the last of the Tanuki Yokai. He was the least in physical stature compared to Kurama being short and having lean limbs. Yellow eyes stared back at the kitsune Yokai just starting to hide behind strands of sand-colored hair. On top of his head were a pair of raccoon ears and waving behind him was a massive tail colored in stripes of black, blue, and sand. Surprisingly, Shukaku's appearance was oddly similar to his jinchuriki host, Gaara, and even mellowed down on his more violent tendencies since he was now being raised by a loving family. Too bad Shukaku seem to cause trouble in the more physical way with his control of sand, and ever since reuniting has taken upon himself to take down Kurama by a peg or two.

"We can always know we are, no matter the distance." Shukaku said, tapping his forehead. "Our old man's last gift was also able to be a bit empathic. With all those wild emotions you are letting out, you make for on nasty headache."

"So what has gotten you all angst up, Kurama?"

The last to make his presence knowns was Son Goku, and the years since their reunion proved to have the monkey Yokai of Asia a born a fighter. He had a much more muscled build complete with bulging biceps and twitching chest. Growing up, Son Goku had forgone the extra amount of hair of his typical Yokai species, going with a head of spiky red hair and his red monkey tail wrapped around his waist. Out of all the siblings, Son Goku expressed the best physical might, enough that Kurama felt himself overwhelmed at times. At some points, Kurama would admit to himself that Son Goku could even fight on par with him at full power as they were now.

"It has to do with that god, isn't it?" Matatabi said, showing her acute perception via their unique link. "Kurama, what did he want from you?"

"He saw potential in me, and he even saw the malice in me." Kurama revealed. "But he can train me to master it. I will have to go away from here however back to where he resides."

"Woah." Shukaku commented, his yellow eyes wide. "That's... pretty intense. I mean, Pops was sort of a god to the human back home, but you are actually going to be trained by an actual god."

"... There's no way we'll be able to contact you, isn't that it?" Son Goku stated, his stoic look straining.

Kurama nodded. "You know how the Shinto faction sees us and the potential we have. They're a bunch of sitting ducks, yet here we are as their last hope to not be smeared over by the rest of the world. Everyone's been tight-lipped so none of the outside factions know about us. Asura also knows he has to keep absolute secrecy."

Kurama can understand it to a point. The factions are like competing hoarders seeing who has the best, and people like himself were the biggest diamonds. If he was made known to the rest of the supernatural world, the next thing Kurama would know a Maou or a Maou-class entity was out to either recruit him or get him out of the picture. He had no intentions of abandoning the Shinto faction since it has proven to be a decent home, and it was also Yasaka's home as well.

"We probably won't see each other for a while." Kurama said.

Shukaku shifted slightly and Matatabi actually had a sorrowful expression as her ears drooped to her head. Being reunited and acting as siblings, it was honestly the best time of their life for any one of them. Matatabi was the most expressive always wanting to visit her brothers any chance she got, and when they get together it was almost euphoric. Because for almost an eon of their existence, they felt like an actual family, and the prospect of seeing one of her brothers leave for so long stung her heart.

Son Goku, always the stoic out of the four of them, stared intensely at Kurama. While nothing outwardly showed, there was enough to tell in the atmosphere as Kurama and Son Goku stared down at each other. He eventually relented the stare into an almost defeated sigh and approached Kurama in a neutral manner. Their faces did not betray what they felt, but in a surprising move Son Goku rested his right hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We may not get along." Son Goku said. "Heck, back in the day, some of us wanted to rip each other apart. But from the bottom of my heart, I will say this. Stay safe, Kurama, and get strong. Stronger than even the old man could ever imagine."

"Yeah." Kurama said lowly. "Considering how stubborn I am, it's going to be a long time."

"And we're not just going to stay so idle while you're off training with a god." Shukaku cried. "I still have to beat you to prove that we are all equal."

"Is that so?" Kurama replied with a smirk. "Then how about it this? Let's see where we all stand against each other. All of us right here, right now."

Matatabi widened her eyes in shock. "Are you serious, Kurama-nii-san?"

"Dead so." Kurama confirmed with a chuckle, flexing his fingers at his side. "I've got the time, and perhaps the power to remind you why I am known as the big brother. What say you?"

"Okay, I'm game." Matatabi agreed, extending her hands out that created claws of blue fire at her fingertips. "Don't whine if you get too scratched up, Nii-san."

"Oh hell yeah." Shukaku yelled, a huge cloud of sand erupting from the ground around the tanuki. "I've been looking forward for this."

"I could use a little hand-to-hand action." Son Goku said, cracking his knuckles that began to steam. "And we have a little surprise to show you after all of these years."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. His questions were never spoken as his words were choked down in shock from what he was instead shown. All three of Kurama's siblings closed their eyes and reopened to reveal the same crimson Sharingan eyes fully matured. Their three tomoes continued to spin rapidly adding to Kurama's further shock as the patterns evolved into three different distinctions. For the entire time possibly as long as himself; Matatabi, Shukaku, and Son Goku had their own EMS Sharingan eyes.

"Surprised?" Son Goku, breaking his stoic expression with a chuckle. "You're not the only one that Tou-san gave a little present."

"How about that, teme?!" Cried Shukaku excitedly. "Or are you too chicken?"

There were many things that should have alarmed Kurama with this revelation. He should be alarmed that their Sharingan eyes could potentially suppress his own chakra just like the Uchiha did. Much less the kitsune should be alarmed that his siblings shared the same damn eyes. But he simply could not. Instead Kurama felt in a rare time a sense of excitement. A smile continued to stretch his face in a fox-like grin, and Kurama opened his eyes to reveal his own EMS.

"Bring it on." Kurama challenged.

As soon as Kurama said those words, Son Goku, who was standing right in front of him, took the opportunity to smash his fist into the kitsune's face and sending him tumbling over the grass. Kurama broke his velocity digging his clawed fingers into the dirt, only to wince as Matatabi leaped over him and delivered a burning slash mark at the nape of his neck. The only thing he dodged were the waves of sand Shukaku sent after him.

Son Goku was the one to press on the attack first, kicking off his position with a bang from sheer raw strength. Kurama blocked his forward jab with an open palm, but Son Goku immediately threw another with his remaining hand. Kurama's Sharingan saw it in time to deflect to a less vital area, but he knew he was going to have nasty bruise under his armpit. With that done, Kurama locked Son Goku's arm down and went for wide backhand at the monkey Yokai's face, but Son Goku had other plans when Kurama felt a kick to his right leg and buckled down. Now on one knee, Son Goku hammered down his right arm aimed for Kurama's head, but was blocked by Kurama's forearm reinforced with chakra and countered by landing a punch to Son Goku's left ribs.

Their brawl was unfortunately broken as they both avoided a massive wave a sand from Shukaku, who was trying to bury the two. Unfortunately, the tanuki had to suddenly divert his attention more to himself as Matatabi aimed to get him out of the fight. Her claws were only held back by the sands acting in an instant defense similar to his former host, Gaara. Claws of blue fire met a dense wall of sand, turning it into glass on contact and were just several inches from Shukaku's face. Despite the failed blow, Matatabi had a wide smirk on her face.

"Remember, Nii-san, it's a royal." Matatabi reminded coyly.

"Oh I remember." Shukaku said ominously.

Matatabi blinked at the tone before the wall of glass shattered as Shukaku's massive tail swung around and batted Matatabi away to crash through a tree and boulder. With Matatabi recovering, Shukakau focused his chakra at his fingertips till they were surrounded in an almost white hue: a color of wind chakra. The tanuki swung his hands down, sending two crescent blades of wind chakra two stories ripping through the ground aimed at his siblings. Kurama and Son Goku dodged out of the way, and Matatabi countered with a swipe of her own claws using wind chakra as well.

The blue-haired Nekoshou took a breath and unleashed an inferno of blue flames headed for Shukaku. He avoided the searing flames with a forward that brought him too close to the fighting Son Goku and Kurama pair. It was according to Matatabi's plan as she rocketed off with blue fire roaring from the soles of her feet thus pushing her forward at frightening speeds.

Meanwhile, Kurama found himself getting pressed with both Shukaku on the offensive with his sand and Son Goku's martial arts that incorporated using their late brother's, Kokuo, Steam Release in his fists. Matatabi was on her way to join the fray, but his attention switched to the immediate danger of a wave of sand towering above him while at the same time Son Goku was flipping into an axe kick via the tracking prowess of his Sharingan eyes. As such, Kurama released his nine tails and three to block Son's punch. At the same time, Kurama spat a wave of frosted wind to freeze the sand in place to then smash it with another tail.

Matatabi used the new ice wall as cover by scaling up and pouncing down at the fighting Yokai siblings. She landed right between Kurama and Son, delivering a quick kick to both of their chins with a nasty crack. Growling, Kurama smashed down his nine tails to overwhelm Matatabi, but the Nekoshou proved her nimble motions weaving through the storm of fox tails to get close to Kurama to swing a punch. Kurama caught the blow and the follow ups including a flurry of kicks that got her into the air, but the kitsune Yokai did not let her escape as he grabbed her left ankle and yanked her back to the ground hard.

That was when Son Goku took his chance to tackle both Kurama and Matatabi with a shoulder charge, carrying them through the thicket of trees and rocks till they found themselves embedded in a large boulder. Son pulled back his right fist, steam bursting off his elbow for extra power to put into the blow. Kurama met with a fully formed Rasengan that blasted Son away, and gave Matatabi the opening to send a kick to the monkey Yokai's chest while also jumping off to kick off of Kurama as well. Once in the air, Matatabi unleashed a torrent of blue fire from her mouth, engulfing both of her siblings.

A blast of steam from Son immediately dispersed the flames, but he wasn't without some minor burns on his form. Kurama had no such defense with burns littering his body, but quickly healing due to his healing factor. Shukaku arrived back into the fight unleashing a volley of high-compact balls of sand firing like bullets as they pierced through wood and rock. While Kurama and Matatabi dodged out of the way and entered their own fight, Son took the charge reinforcing his body in a layer of molten rock and charged down the tanuki. Whatever defense Shukaku used proved useless against the lava armor, and when he swung his massive tail Son caught it and used as leverage to smash Shukaku around effortlessly.

Back with Kurama and Matatabi, the former was forced on the defense finding that Matatabi was more faster in close combat and he was only keeping track with his Sharingan. He also had to keep his footing safe as the Nekoshou would occasionally go for a low blow to get him down on one knee. Kurama swiped away a swift blow from Matatabi, followed by an elbow blow that Kurama dodged by moving his head out of the way. His remaining hand snapped up into an uppercut that struck Matatabi's chin, and in her staggered state allowed Kurama to press on the offense with a punch to her shoulder and another to her ribs that sent her flying back.

At that moment, Son returned with Shukaku with the latter having been thrown and anchoring his tail to keep himself on his feet. The four siblings now stood in one perfect diamond formation, their eyes darting to each other. They tried to assess which to attack first, creating a thick tension in the air. From some unknown signal, their limbs and bodies turned into a blur of motion as they engaged a in four-way fist fight. Four pairs of crimson eyes streaked across the space the blurring forms of the former bijuu occupied. The heightened visual prowess of their eyes made every kick, punch, and jab countered and reposted only to be repeated again.

This stalemate was finally broken when all of them was met with a simultaneous blow, whether to their midsection, chest, or face. They both delivered and were dealt a crushing blow that made all four stagger back as if hit by a freight train. Simultaneously, they snapped their heads up with their Sharingan eyes blazing a bright crimson.

**"Amaterasu."**

The space between all four where their glares met exploded in a burst of black flames that knocked each one of them to their feet. As they recovered, they were treated to the awkward aftermath their battle had left with spots burning in black flames and too many trees uprooted. Kurama, Matatabi, Son Goku, and Shukaku glanced at each other before suddenly letting off amused chuckle.

"It would seem we took this a bit too far." Shukaku admitted shockingly. "I know my 'parents' would be pissed if they saw this."

"Heh, mine too." Matatabi agreed. "We could keep going, but who knows what will happen then. Wanna call it a draw?"

Son Goku shrugged. "Sure. You good with that, Kurama?"

"Yeah." Kurama said with a gruff chuckle. "That was actually really fun."

"How do you think I feel?" Shukaku commented with a laugh.

The four bijuus paused to dissipate the black flames of the Sharigan Amaterasu before there was any permanent damage to the environment. A silence descended between them before Kurama held a strained expression.

"Guys, come here for a second." Kurama said while gesturing to the bijuu to come closer.

The other three exchanged glances and shrugged before approaching Kurama. They stood before the kitsune Yokai awaiting for whatever he was going to show or say. Instead, they were shocked when they were all caught in Kurama's arms and held tightly that they could only identify as a hug. His face hung low as it was squished with the heads of his siblings.

"Father said that I am supposed to be the big brother." Kurama said lowly. "And yet in the centuries we have existed, not once have I not even given any of you a hug. This life we have been given is a new chance for us to start over, and I want us to be a family the old man would be proud of. It may not seem much, but you, and our late brethren, are the best siblings I can ask for."

"Nii-san..." Matatabi said in embarrassment, but snuggled closer to her elder brother.

Son was content in letting Kurama have his moment until he heard sniffles from his left. He turned in the direction and his face gained a perplexed look finding the source to be the crying tanuki that is their little brother. Seems Shukaku had been bottling up something for all this time.

"Are you crying?" Son said, baffled.

"N-No!" Shukaku denied unconvincingly. "J-Just got some dirt in my eye."

They did not know how long they stayed like that hugging each other. None of them could really care because for the first time in a very long while they finally felt like a true family.

* * *

(Unknown Mountain Range)

"We're here." Asura announced.

Upon Asura's announcement, the kitsune Yokai of twelve-years old with orange-crimson hair dropped his bag of supplies and dropped to the ground with his legs crossed, exhausted. Finally after a week of inconspicuous travel from the island country of Japan and across the continent of Asia did they finally arrive at Asura's private home. The final treks were a blur for Kurama, but he did remember at some point walking on air as if in the presence of invisible stairs, and here he was finally here now on top of mountain overlooking a valley covered in a thick white mist.

Not a single day went by without Kurama reminiscing his final goodbyes with his siblings, Yasaka, Amaterasu, and all that he knew that was home. He received a few hugs from Amaterasu and Matatabi, but the real problem was trying to get Yasaka to let go of his ankle. The entire time the golden-haired kitsune girl latched onto him, crying with so many tears to stay with her. It honestly hurt Kurama to see his only friend in this world look like that, and it took a full book of apologies and promises to soothe her down. Promises that he _will _live up to.

_'If I can't keep a promise, then I'd be shaming you, Naruto.' _Kurama resolved in his head.

In his travels, Kurama was treated with sights he never found in the Elemental Nation. While Japan's geography was more or less the same as it was in his previous home dimension, Kurama was not prepared for the wide expanse that the rest of this humongous world had to offer. The land of China contained its own beautiful lands of vast seas of greenery surrounding mountains that were more like giant fingers reaching for the heavens. Even the feel of the natural energy at a noticeable change to it compared to what he felt in Kyoto, almost like a different flavor. However, Asura had chosen to avoid any big time cities where both humans and the supernatural were highly concentrated if they wanted to keep Kurama's existence a secret.

"Not to sound like a whiny, but there is a whole lot of nothing." Kurama commented.

Asura ignored Kurama as the god stared at the valley below. His power suddenly flexed so small it came off a like a small wisp of orange, yet sent out a massive wave of his demonic-like energies shaking Kurama to his core. As if in reaction, the thick fog that blanketed the valley swept away. Standing in the center in all of its majesty was a massive golden Hindu palace the size of a city glimmering in the light. Eight towers surrounded it, their golden peaks topped with celestial symbols of stars, suns, or moons.

"Wow." Kurama responded with wide eyes. "Nice place. So... when do we-"

"Training begins now!"

"Wha-"

Kurama never finished as a chromium fist met his face with a sickening crack, and thus marked the Shin Yokai's first day of otherworldly pain that was training.

* * *

**That took... SO much longer than it needed to be, both in time and amount. But it was all worth it, and thus ends the introduction arc of the story. I had to establish a sort of bond between Kurama and his siblings since he has never been shown to care even though they are technically siblings, and also Yasaka's reaction to Kurama leaving that adds to her affection to Kurama. If you are wondering "why does he have to leave?", well, what kind of barrier do you think can even stop Kurama if ever goes on a rampage at full power? He needs someone so powerful to keep him in check if that ever happens when he goes into Senjutsu, and he needs to be isolated to prevent massive casualties.**

**I am going to work on Silver Legacy and Shining Light for a few months.**

**Up next is Chapter 8.**

**Stay in touch. Please, _please _leave a review.**


	8. Cold War and Reunion

**Disclaimer: ****The following is a fan-based parody. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 8: Cold War and Reunion**

"Back here again."

These words were spoken from a tall man standing over six feet in height. The first notable detail of the man was the mane of spiky crimson hair cascading down to his shoulders and splaying around his face. Black scars reminiscent to whisker marks and slit red eyes gave him a feral addition to his handsome complexion of peach skin and fanged smile. A body of hardened muscle was hidden underneath a worn white tunic and black hakama pants with too many dirt stains. At his hip was a seemingly regular katanna with a coil-like grip. Propped on his shoulder was a sack containing the man's very few belongings.

"Eleven years from that hellhole in India, and I come to see this." The man mused with a click of his tongue.

His crimson eyes were overlooking the landscape of Kyoto, complete with its abundant wilderness and the city itself nestled in the distance. The sun had just risen from the morning, bathing the land in a golden hue. He didn't need to squint to see the massive palace lording over the city where he once called home for twelve years. On that line of thought, the man's vision was assailed by a fair face with golden eyes and bright golden hair.

"I'll see you soon, Yasaka." The man spoke softly, his feral look diminishing as a result. "You don't have to wait anymore, my little siblings. Your big brother Kurama is back in town."

Kurama gave a slight hop from his vantage point that was upon a hill and now landing upon the steep slope impossible for anyone normal to climb down. A confident smirk spread Kurama's lips as he planted his feet into the rough soil, but nothing could even leave a scratch on his skin thanks to his dense chakra. Over the decade, his enormous reserves and density have been refined to the point his chakra acted like a layer of armor beneath his skin. It would take a considerably powerful attack to leave a wound, and even then that was not factoring in his healing capabilities.

And yet his master of a god Asura always made these advantages mute through overwhelming power Kurama simply couldn't match. To this day, it still shocked him how an entity such as him existed in any world that outclassed even Kaguya and the Juubi back in the Elemental Nations. He lost count of the amount of times he was forced into a berserk state through the use of Asura's power that he called 'Mantra' just so Kurama was forced to conquer in his own wrath to use Senjutsu. Even when in that berserk state at its peak with the full might of his power that was the feared Kyuubi of the Elemental Nations to destroy entire countries, Asura was ever hardly fazed. It took five years of Kurama's training to conquer his dark side to access Senjutsu, and despite being combined with his full power he still got his ass handed to him. And to think they were even worse entities than Earth's strongest.

Speaking of Senjutsu, Kurama understood how the malice of the world's natural energy can be purified. Compared to the Elemental Nations, nature here was extremely violent. Eons of war and evil from humans such as deforestation have caused an imbalance in the world. No longer was the natural energy pure, now carrying a malice that made Kurama's tantrum in the Elemental Nations tame in comparison. If humanity persists in its negligence of nature in the coming centuries, then the whole of the Earth's lifeforce will be saturated with the world's rage, pain, and revenge.

Kurama found the small solution to this, if only as a practical one. The reincarnated bijuu would use his Senjutsu and draw in the dark energy in the world into his body. He would then act as a filter purifying the malice of the Earth and releasing the natural chakra back to the world. The result of the distributing natural energy had the effect of strengthening the life of the planet. Theoretically with enough users using the same method of Senjutsu, the purified chakra could revive thousands of acres of cut trees.

The kitsune smiled at the thought of using Senjutsu this way. Being trained in the art had garnered Kurama to show nature great respect. Perhaps he could create an order of Yokai who would solely use Senjutsu to purify the earth's malice and heal the world. He idly wondered if Hagoromo would be proud seeing him using this method to heal the planet. Just the thought of how humans have mistreated the planet gave life to him kindled the remaining malice he had for the very people that perverted his father's dream. However, he was not going to succumb to that mindset any longer. After all, Kurama made a promise to the only human he can ever call friend and he was not ever going to break it.

_'If only you could see me now, kit.'_ Kurama thought with a smile as he jumped off at the foot of the steep hill.

He took a slow, leisure walk admiring the forest of Kyoto's outskirts. As he did so, Kurama stretched out his senses to feel if any of his siblings were here. Within the city in some isolated parts the crimson kitsune could only make out one chakra signature from the rest that rivaled his own, and it felt like rough sand upon his acute senses. That automatically told Kurama that was Shukaku, but left Son Goku and Matatabi out of the country.

Their absence was logical due to their individual station. Son Goku was reborn as a monkey Yokai, the same as the famed Sun Wukong, and they made their home in the mountains of Asia. Matatabi as the nekoshou heiress had her familial home situated within the Underworld where the Yokai clan lived, but she would come to the real world to enact her duties as the Shinigami's priestess. Kurama felt internally saddened he would get to see two of his remaining siblings, but he could not blame them for living their own lives.

_'On the other hand, I can give them quite the surprise.' _Kurama thought with a wide grin.

Eventually coming to the outskirts of the city of Kyoto, Kurama immediately noticed something awry. Normally, he would have met with a group of Tengu guards or at least have eyes watching him from the roofs. Instead he got none of that, and the only stares he received were the curious glances from the humans and disguised Yokai walking in the streets in their everyday business. Kurama hummed in thought as he pulled on the sack that carried his possessions.

"Something's not right." Kurama muttered. "I have heard relations with the Underworld and Grigori were worsening, but what could have happened to have most of the guards abandon Kyoto like this?"

"Because I don't trust the utter scum of the Underworld."

Any other time, Kurama would have jumped into a fight-and-destroy-fuck-all response from the surprise of someone getting passed his acute senses. Training with Asura however had allowed the kitsune to attune his senses to that the energy of the divine.

It was why he calmly turned around to look down at the beautiful face of Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess and his guardian for what he knew as his childhood. As a goddess she hadn't aged a day, but her extravagant radiance as a goddess was toned down to not alert the nearby humans. Even so, Kurama caught a glance of Yokai looking at Amaterasu with reverence while the normal humans were kept ignorant.

"Hello, Lady Amaterasu." Kurama greeted.

"None of that, Kurama-kun. Let me get a good look at you." Amaterasu almost cooed with a smile, reaching up to caress his cheeks like a mother would. "My, my. You've grown so much. You're taller than myself."

Kurama's right eye twitched. "Can we not do this now? It's not like I am a child anymore."

"You will always my child to me." Amaterasu proclaimed, taking back her hands and held them within the sleeves of her black kimono. "Still have that bite to you. I am surprised Asura-kun couldn't beat that out of you."

_'You have no idea how much he succeeded with everything else?' _Kurama thought, holding in a squirm at the memory of his many humiliating and one-sided defeats at the Hindu god of justice.

"Well then, why don't you walk with me to the palace?" Amaterasu offered, walking down the street.

Kurama soon followed the chief Shinto goddess by her right side, his full height towering a head over her. Together, they walked like everyone else did and hardly were the human ever aware of a goddess and the many Yokai around them. That is the power of the constant Yojutsu that covered the city to hide its Yokai residences from the main populace.

"Amaterasu, just what is going on?" Kurama asked, zero humor in his voice. "Where are the guardians of the city? I haven't even sensed any one of them to keep on eye on me."

Amaterasu sighed. "The Yokai guardians and militia are out patrolling our lands to prevent any devil touching upon our soul. Just a year ago, one of the demon pillars tried to take the nekoshou clan by force, both its land and its people. Despite my very public ban of devil coming into Shinto territory, they still thought themselves higher than _my _law to come and claim _my children _like property-"

"Amaterasu, calm down." Kurama exclaimed, laying a hand to soothe Amaterasu with purified Senjutsu. "You are going to cause an unnecessary scene."

Amaterasu blinked, realizing she her emotions had made her divine power slip out of control. The air in the street was superheated to scorching temperatures, causing heat waves to be obvious around them. Earth scorched black and even slightly melted at her feet. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Amaterasu reigned in her control of her domain and the area turned mostly back to normal. She glanced to Kurama with a thankful nod.

"Sorry, Kurama-kun." Amaterasu apologized. "To have you of all people to calm me down, I must really be losing it. It's just, these years have made me absolutely sickened with devils, especially the Noble Houses. They claim to be friends, and yet they strive to enslave my children with that dreaded Evil Piece system."

"Do the four Satans want to cause a calamity?" Kurama wondered outloud.

It wasn't just training with Asura that he had done. Once in a while, he would be educated more broadly about the Moonlit world. He mostly focused on the superpowers of the world, such as the Greek gods, the Norse, and of course the fractured Biblical pantheon. Separated into three factions known as Heaven with the holy church, the Grigori of fallen angels, and the Underworld of devils. The devils government worked much like that of the Hidden Villages only with four of the Underworld's most powerful granted supreme rule known as the Satan. They went by the titles of Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Lucifer who held the most power.

"No." Amaterasu answered, surprising Kurama. "In truth, I do not blame the Satans for this. I know them well enough to tell that they only mean the best for peace. They truly are good people. Unfortunately, their definition of 'peace' is entirely different to what their nobles want, who are the real problem in this mess."

So there was divide of interests between the main leaders and the many clans that make up bulk of the government. That was... deeply concerning. He did not know much about the four Satan beyond the bare minimum, but if what Amaterasu said was true this was much worse than a some political scandal. It would have been easier if the Satans had the same agenda, but now it was more of a chaotic mess.

"This could start a war." Kurama stated, already seeing parallels with what he had seen in the Elemental Nations.

"Precisely." Amaterasu confirmed. "The Underworld is splintered more than the devils will admit, especially with the war hawks that have lived since the Great War. With the introduction of the Evil Piece system one thousand years ago, it has only fueled their ambitions. And that is not counting the 'Old' Satan Faction."

Kurama did not say anything, but his lips turned down into a frown where behind him the kitsune growled menacingly. A dangerous look appeared in his crimson eyes shifting into his own EMS state. If Amaterasu were to look into Kurama's eyes she would have been stumped by the raw power shown within them.

This state of aggression was born out of the danger the fractured Underworld was posing for the Shinto pantheon. The same faction that housed him, fed him, and practically raised him for what he can call the closest to a childhood. It was here that Kurama made amends to his siblings. More importantly, it was the home to Yasaka, the first person to offered to be his friend and stayed by his side even after showing his more darker side. To think of devils trying to endanger her and all that she cherished... it was only the harsh discipline by the world's strongest god that he kept a lid on the rumbling wrath threatening to explode.

"Take this from me." Kurama said. "If the worse comes, no that you can count on me to help you out. I'll show the devils no mercy."

Amaterasu smiled. "I see. You truly have grown powerful. Makes you wonder just how much."

"Well, I still haven't been able to get a win on Asura." Kurama growled. "He always beats me to the curb."

Even when he applied the maximum defenses Kurama had available to him, Asura's punches still managed to break through and land with devastating results. He could still feel the phantom sores.

"Ah, we're here." Amaterasu announced.

Kurama came back to his full senses and was slightly surprised that in there talk they had made up the flight of stairs and were now standing before the gates into the royal palace. Two Tengu guards dressed in samurai-like armor stood firm at either side of the red wooden gate. In one hand they held a naginate infused with chakra as Kurama sensed from and one their back was some... sort of stick with a metal pipe? Unknown to Kurama, this was the latest in human technological warfare known as a firearm that fired a ball lead faster and more devastating than any arrow.

"Lady Amaterasu." Bowed the Tengu. "And who would this be?"

"A very dear son finally returning home." Amaterasu said, and without a word the Tengu opened the gates and the goddess escorted Kurama in. "Yasaka will be so happy to see you."

Kurama felt his chest lurch and his breath hitch in his throat. The thought of Yasaka waiting for him always caused a reaction like that. His mind brought out numerous scenarios. Would she truly be joyful to see him? Has his absence caused her to loathe him? Would she cry and curse his name for being gone for so long, despite making a promise?

The kitsune shook his head before it went to darker thoughts. No, he refused to think like that. Yasaka is a much better person than that. Snapped out of that depressing musing, he had realized his body moved automatically beside Amaterasu and was walking through the familiar halls of the palace. Kurama's ears twitched and perked up from the shaggy mane of his crimson-orange hair and he allowed his nine tails to reveal themselves.

"-Kurama-kun, are you listening?" Amaterasu asked after going on a monolog.

Kurama offered a nervous smile. "Sorry. I tend to get lost in my own thoughts these days. Spending time with just Asura and a few servants in a humongous palace will do that. I usually reori- oof!"

"IYYAA!"

Unfortunately for Kurama, he would not be able to finish his words when something, or rather someone, bumped at his neck. It was far from being enough to make Kurama lose his balance but he did stumble half a step back. The person unlucky to bump into him wasn't so fortunate as _she _dropped to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Squeaked the feminine voice. "I didn't see where I was going."

"No, it was my fault." Kurama apologized, blinking his eyes from the daze. "I was just paying attenti-"

His words caught in his throat when his crimson eyes finally landed on the personification of voluptuous beauty he bumped into and standing up just a head shorter than him. If he thought Amaterasu was beautiful, then this woman blew the goddess out of the park by a single glance. Light peach skin was perfect to the eyes and golden hair held into a bun by amber pins. She wore a golden yukata with a yellow obi tied hugging the curves of a perfect, very proportioned hourglass figure. It made Kurama widen his eyes at the exposed 'flesh pillows' for breasts where the yukata parted at the shoulders, measuring well over H-cup.

_'Whatinthefuck!?' _Kurama screamed mentally, his brain in a rush to keep control of his body's hormones. _'Good grief, they make that Senju hag's look like bug bites!'_

It was then he finally met the woman's eyes, and they were also staring with the same intensity. His heart jumped in shock, for how could he forget those same golden-amber orbs?

_'Yasaka?' _Kurama thought in a shocked daze.

For the golden kitsune, she was at a loss of words at the figure she bumped into. She had already apologized for bumping into him, but could not get her eyes off of him. The man was the epitome of a handsome rogue combined with rugged features from the mane of long crimson hair, feral whisker marks, and sharp teeth.

Struggling to look down, Yasaka blushed a bit clearly noticing how his shirt strained at the compact muscle underneath, and the neckline gave her a peek at the scultped pectorals. It left no wonder to why the man she walked into felt like an iron wall. He was built like one and his greater height made him evermore imposing upon the beautiful kitsune. She felt Kurama's stare on her form and chose to meet his gaze. But when her golden eyes met his intense crimson orbs, Yasaka felt as if the whole world went still and it did not help her heart beating in hope when she saw the nine tails and fox ears that revealed him as a fellow kitsune Yokai.

There was only one kitsune Yokai to match her in the number of tails. Only one person in the entire world to possess that unique feral complexion and orange-crimson hair. One person in the entire world she held closest to her heart and to wait for his return when they separated as children, even if it would take the ends of the world.

"Ku-kun." Gasped Yasaka.

That nickname spoken in such a familiar and longing manner was like honey to Kurama's ears. Never would he imagine feeling such joy from being called a name from childhood. It was the fact it was said at all without contempt made his lips stretch into a wide, warm grin.

"Hey, Yasaka." Kurama said. "I'm back."

Years of training to the limit in life-threatening scenarios did not prepare him for the speed Yasaka possessed lunging forward. He was tempted to bring out his Sharingan instinctively before lithe arms wrapped around his chest. Yasaka laid her head at the crook of his neck, her golden hair tickling the male kitsune's chin. It was a tight embrace, and Kurama was devoting half of his bodily functions to not look down where Yasaka's massive breasts squished like dough against his body.

"You're really back, Ku-kun!" Sniffed Yasaka, a happy smile on her face. "Yokatta."

"Glad to be back." Kurama replied, returning the hug.

In the meantime of their embrace, Yasaka's hands were clutching around his body. The blush on her cheeks returned with tenfold force at the literal iron feel of dense muscle straining against the white tunic. From her youth watching Kurama train in his own katas, Yasaka knew that his body would grow above average in the populous. She had no idea her best friend's body would become quite the adonis build.

_'Oh my.' _Yasaka thought, snuggling deeper into Kurama's lovely embrace within his arms. _'There's so much muscle. I want to wrapped in them forever.'_

"You've, uhm," Kurama said, slightly pulling back from the embrace to give Yasaka another appraising view, "grown a lot. Wonderfully even."

_'Specifically in one area.' _Kurama thought idly, then made a mental note to punch himself in the face.

"So have you." Yasaka replied in kind, her eyes studying his form.

_'Very much so~.' _One conniving voice in Yasaka's head purred at the sight of Kurama's very muscled body.

No words were said between them, becoming more awkward as it went on. The pair were simply at a loss of words from the shock of seeing each other grown up into what they were now. Where Yasaka looked like divine beauty outclassing even famed goddesses, Kurama looked like a man fresh from the wilds with a feral handsomeness. Amaterasu had been standing in the background, almost as if spying from behind the corner at the end of the hall. The goddess could literally feel the awkward tension, making the Shinto sun goddess cringe.

_'Do something you two!' _Amaterasu screamed in her head, forcing herself from not interfering in this precious moment.

Some luck befell to disappear the awkward silence when a loud growl echoed throughout the hall. A very deep growl of a stomach strong enough to be felt shaking the air. Yasaka blinked in confusion, and her eyes automatically tracked to the source trailing down Kurama's body to his abdomen. The reincarnated bijuu sported a bashful expression, further showcased as Kurama scratched the left side of his cheek.

"Excuse me." Apologized Kurama, embarrassed. "I was in such a rush I sort of skipped breakfast on the way."

Yasaka giggled. "Silly, Ku-kun, skipping a meal. You know what, what don't you let you make something just for you."

"I would love to." Kurama replied. "Been too long since I tasted your cooking."

Kurama could not help but smile down at his fellow kitsune and the first friend he has made in this world. It was an amazing feeling to him how they had reunited hardly a minute and they were talking as if they had done so since yesterday. When he smiled at Yasaka, she returned her own making her face more beautiful. Yet seeing that smile, Kurama could not help that something was wrong with it. Like it wasn't the same that he remembered from his childhood before he left. With his sharp instinct and his natural empath sensitivity Kurama knew Yasaka felt unexplicable joy with him returned to her (as well as some sort of underlying emotion he couldn't tell), but underneath it all was a deeply rooted sorrow.

_'What or who has made you sad!?'_ Thought Kurama in bewilderment while also feeling the sudden urge to go destroy the cause.

The reincarnated bijuu quickly swapped the thoughts away. Kurama assumed all these thoughts and assumptions were due to his own tense nerves. During the trip back to Kyoto while avoiding any unwanted attention from other factions, Kurama was truly excited to be back with Yasaka. It was in this place he can truly say was his home.

Meanwhile, Amaterasu was having a cheering fit in celebration. _'Yes, yes, yes! It's happening. It needs to happen.'_

For that Amaterasu knew, Kurama was Yasaka's greatest hope to not only be happy, but also free.

* * *

(Palace Kitchen)

With a deep sigh, Kurama sank into one down and sat on a loving cushion in one of the many dining rooms surrounding one of the palace's kitchen. Usually they were operated by the servants of Yokai, but he learned long ago Yasaka was more hands on in chores. One could describe the golden kitsune as a natural housewife. He set down the traveling sack he had on the floor beside him and rested his arms on the table. Next, Kurama dislodged Muramasa, sheath and buckle included, and let the demonic blade settle on his lap.

Nostalgia filled Kurama as he breathed the homely air of the Kyoto palace. Nature had its own allure to Kurama as he discovered traveling across Asia, but being in the place he grew up had its own quality to it. His eyes trailed to his sack on the floor. One of his tails moved to the string and loosened the bond to give Kurama a peek at the contents within.

It was any sort of knick-knack or some arbitrary thing that Kurama picked up on the road. Most were gifts from locals involved in the supernatural he decided to help out, such as Stray Devils from the Biblical factions, Oni, or Hindu demons. The past him from the Elemental Nation would have definitely left humans to their ill fate, but abandoning people in need would ruin the memory of his best friend, Naruto. On the thought of the Oni, Kurama shivered a little remembering how they oddly looked an Otsutsuki on some sort of drug addiction.

His right hand reached down and plucked out what he was told was a toy, but its general purpose was lost to Kurama. It was made of polished wood and sticks holding several bases together. Kurama was given this by a child from a village after revitalizing their crops with his Senjutsu, effectively using a meager version of the Wood Release. He kept it as a way to honor the child's thanks, remembering the beaming smile the kid gave.

He put it back and fished out another item. This was a lustrous item of a sapphire and ruby a quarter the size of his palm, each encased in obsidian stone. Kurama acquired this saving the son of a noble from a devil that thought to use the kid as a bargaining chip upon the family. The devil would have succeeded if it weren't for this timely arrival, and he was given these earrings as a reward. According to the noble, they were the very earring owned by the swordsmith couple Mo Ye and Gan Jiang, famed in their tale of the creation of Kanshou and Bakuya. Again, Kurama held onto them as a way to accept their thanks.

His hands left the sack alone and trailed down the Muramasa blade held within its ebony sheath. Asura did not let Kurama sloth in his sword training as well as his Senjutsu trials, especially since he was the chosen of Muramasa. Mastering the demonic blade was more than difficult. The demonic blade was unlike anything Kurama had ever witnessed, both here and his previous life in the Elemental Nations. It wasn't just powerful; it had a devastating effect at the conceptual level, a feat beyond the likes of chakra or traditional magic can accomplish. What made the blade so dangerous in his hands was its representation of the man who created this weapon and his ideals: to cut the laws of the world itself.

_'And now I have that power.' _Kurama mused in his head.

"I'm here~." Yasaka sang, entering the dining room.

Kurama's ears twitched at Yasaka's heavenly voice. His eyes snapped immediately to the kitsune, her golden tails trailed out in their full display behind her like rays of sunshine. Held in both of her hands under her massive bust was a tray carrying two bowls each with a plate of onigiri wrapped in seaweed. From the steam wafting through the room, Kurama could pick up the scent of shrimp and eel coming from her own broth.

Yasaka took a seat on the other side of the table facing _her _Ku-kun. She set down the tray, revealing the contents in the bowl to Kurama to be udon noodle soup, accompanied with cuts of fish cake, dried shrimp toppings, sesame seeds, and green onion. Noticing the fish cake, Kurama snickered having a faint memory when Kushina chose the name for Naruto while still pregnant when eating ramen. The despair Naruto would have felt actually being named after a ramen topping would have been hilarious.

Kurama grabbed the provided chopsticks and clicked them in a practiced manner. He almost went into digging into the delicacy until he noticed Yasaka's expectant gaze. The orange-crimson kitsune blinked in embarrassment that he almost pulled a Naruto, and not the good kind. Yasaka smiled at Kurama's remembered etiquette as they both clasped their hands together.

"Itdakimasu!"

With the traditional prayer done, Kurama wasted no time to pick out the udon noodles stuffed into the bowl and began slurping it up into his maw. His taste buds danced from the heaven brought by Yasaka's cooking. The years have certainly not diminished her skills and had in fact grown to a greater degree. A pleased moan left Kurama's lips, muffled by his stuffed mouth. Still loud enough for Yasaka to hear, giggling behind her hand.

"You like it, don't you?" Yasaka said.

Kurama chuckled after swallowing a mouthful of the broth. "Be it a decade or a century, your cooking will always be the best to me."

Yasaka blushed crimson red from Kurama's compliment and it did not help her heart from the naturally gorgeous smile he directed towards her. The golden kitsune decided to focus her attention on the meal she prepared lest her heart start popping out of her chest. There was some silence between the two as they ate Yasaka's home cooking, with the occasional giggle from the golden kitsune watching Kurama go in bliss from her cooking. It filled her with pride knowing _her _Ku-kun enjoyed what she made specifically for him. It was after three minutes of this silence becoming horrendous did Yasaka strike up a conversation.

"So please tell me, Ku-kun, how is it out there?" Yasaka said. "Where did you go? What did you see?"

Kurama quirked his brow up in reminiscent, pausing in his eating. "Well..."

The reincarnated bijuu decided to leave out most of his time with Asura in India, only leaving in some bits when he went on assignments to test his skills. On the other hand, Kurama told in vivid detail of his 'exploits' across Asia when he quite literally walked back to Japan. Took a whole month to do so, and it was in that little adventure did Kurama realize he had Naruto's penchant for attracting problems. Yasaka was oddly enraptured about the world outside of Japan, indicated by her swishing tails, but it made Kurama wonder so if she can simply move from Kyoto for a little while.

When it came Yasaka's turn to share, it came to his shock that Yasaka literally could not leave Kyoto. As the lastest of the royal kitsune blessed by Amaterasu and born from Inari, she had sole control over Kyoto's ley lines. The entire land was depended on her presence in Kyoto, and if she were to leave for more than a week the whole land would collapse from the unstable buildup in chakra. A forlorn look settled on Yasaka's face as she explained herself and her new upcoming duties as the new leader of the Yokai. That was broken when she felt something tickle at her cheek, contorting her face into pleasurable giggles until she found out it was one of Kurama's tails.

Said kitsune was flashing Yasaka a grin. "C'mon, it can't be that bad. You've got me here, and I am not going anywhere."

_'I'm good company, am I not?' _Thought Kurama.

"Ku-kun..." Muttered Yasaka, her face practically steaming.

Kurama quirked a confused eyebrow. "What's with the red face?"

"N-N-Nothing." Yasaka panicked, abruptly going back to her udon and onigiri and devouring them at a rapid pace. "Let's just get back at eating our yummy food. Heh-heh-heh."

_'Woman are... so strange.' _Kurama thought with a sweatdrop, while also confused to the sudden whirl of emotions from Yasaka.

Kurama went back to his own meal, downing down the udon bowl instantly followed by onigiri. He learned during his adolescent years that his body required a greater calorie to keep with the production of chakra steady and himself healthy. It was more or less the same as Naruto's appetite, minus the ramen addiction. Thank the higher beings for that. However, he could not keep down the great belch from his gullet shaking the room and creating a fit of heavenly laughter from Yasaka.

_'This right here.' _Kurama thought, staring back at Yasaka. _'This is worth living for.'_

There was a sudden knock on the door and Yasaka called them in the next second. The doors slid open to reveal one of the many servants of the palace already bowing before Yasaka.

"Lady Yasaka, there is a guest at the gate that has been insisting on seeing someone." The servant reported. "He kept on referring to Nii-teme."

Kurama sighed in exasperation. Of all the things, it would be Shukaku to get him away from this. Even so, he stood up from his seating position and put the empty dishes on the tray.

"Sorry, Yasaka-chan." Kurama apologized. "I have to go take care of this mess."

"No problem." Yasaka chirped. "And please come back soon."

"I will." Kurama promised, sliding the doors closed behind him.

As soon as Kurama left Yasaka to her lonesome, the kitsune's smiling countenance crumbled into a look of despair. With elbows perched on top of the table Yasaka buried her head into her hands. Light sobs escaped from her as the sign at the deep well of sadness in her heart. It all stemmed from the fact on the coronation of her becoming leader she was also going to be married.

It was an arranged marriage of course. A sort of scheme built up by the god of storms Susano who held heavy influence in Kyoto. In another time, Yasaka would have persevered as a part of her duty. But in this time she felt despair because she fell in love. If there was anyone in the world she would ever marry, it will always be Kurama.

It was why Yasaka couldn't bring herself to tell Kurama she was going to be married. She couldn't bear to utter the words themselves knowing the person of her heart was not to be. Yasaka felt trapped in a cold cage and knot muffling her cries of help. All she could do was cry.

_'I want my, Ku-kun...'_

* * *

**Susano made Yasaka cry. Kurama doesn't like anyone making Yasaka cry. You can see where this is going. For now we will have to introduce a grown up Shukaku, Matatabi, and Son Goku and see how they have been in the world of DxD.**

**Up next is Chapter 9.**

**Stay in touch. Please_, please _leave a review.**


End file.
